No Day But Today Drabbles
by hitorisuko
Summary: As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. Technically they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.
1. Sleeping

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, no, I do not own Harry Potter. Lucky for you guys though. If I did my procrastination habit would never have allowed me to finish the series.

**Note: **This is my way of writing without having to commit to an entire story. Oh, and people were asking for a sequel and it's not likely they'll be getting one so, surprises guys. Mostly though it's the result of boredom at 2 in the morning. I don't know how these are going to turn out as generally I _hate_ drabbles. Especially ones that are _only dialogue_. I don't know why. The plan is to keep these all under a thousand words.

Though **none of them are in chronological order time line wise**, I'm assuming now that most of these will take place after the final chapter (not necessarily the epilogue) but there very may well be "flashbacks". I'll let you know. **However, I'm not completely unreasonable, and you can also ****request**** drabbles. I'll need a prompt ****or**** a title.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping<strong>

**Word Count: 202**

Draco hovered over the bassinet, watching the small form sleeping inside with a deep intensity. It still amazed him, how he could consider something, someone, so perfect, when they didn't belong to him. Olive toned skin and emerald eyes hidden behind closed lids made that clear, but still he watched over Cailean like an obsessive parent.

Grey eyes glanced back over his shoulder at the sleeping teen curled up on the bed and Draco smiled softly. Harry teased him about it but he new the babe's actual parent did the same-they couldn't help it. Cailean was fascinating, his whole existence was breath taking and Draco was as in love with him as much as he was with the child's father.

One day, he promised himself silently, they would be a proper family. Harry and he would marry and Cailean would be his son officially. He was certain of it.

Sighing heavily he watched as Cailean shifted, nose wrinkling in mild discomfort before he settled again, and walked over to the bed. He joined Harry in laying on top of the duvet and closed his eyes. A sleepy smile crossed his lips as he listened to the breathing of his two precious people.


	2. Crying

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Crying<strong>

**Word Count: 607**

"_Please _baby, _please_ Cailean, stop crying," Harry begged the child cradled in his arms. He knew the baby couldn't understand but that didn't stop his desperate pleading over the wails. "Pleasepleaseplease," he chanted even as his own eyes, identical to his sons, started to fill with tears. "Pleasepleaseplease. Daddy doesn't know what's wrong. Just stop, _please_ stop."

Cailean was deaf to the whispered words and Harry couldn't resist a small sob of his own. This wasn't the first time he'd been left alone with Cailean, of course, but it _was _the first time he couldn't stop the tears. Cailean was usually so quiet, so well behaved. What had he done wrong? "I d-don't k-know what's _wrong_," he stuttered clutching the boy closer even though his ears were ringing. "I don't _know_, just _stop_."

He whimpered as the cries just seemed to grow louder and sunk down in the corner of the nursery. He'd tried every means he knew to quiet the child; he'd been fed, he'd been changed, he'd been rocked and sung to but _nothing worked_. Maybe it was him. Maybe he couldn't do this. What had he been thinking, bringing a child into the world? He was _fifteen_, he couldn't do this. _God_, where the hell was Severus?

"Dad," Harry moaned pitifully and even if the man had been in the house, he wouldn't have been able to hear the call over the incessant crying. "Daddy, please,"

He felt pathetic. Horrible. Why couldn't he make it better? Make it stop?

A moment later they were both crying, father and son, and Harry's own wayward emotions did nothing to sooth Cailean who quickly progressed to all out screaming. "Stop it, stop it, _stop it_," Harry demanded as much as he could through his own stricken breaths. He pulled Cailean to his chest and gentle forced the baby to lay his head against it. "Stop it, stop it, stop it," he breathed and rubbed the child's back. "Please stop-ugh!"

With a slight gagging that had Harry immediately panicking, Cailean coughed-and spit up all over Harry's chest. The smell was sour and disgusting and Harry quickly pulled the baby from having his head cushioned on his chest so that the sick wouldn't get all over the little one's face and hair. Cailean gave a few last crooning whines before his sobs subsided and he was back to being the quiet little thing Harry had become used too. Admittedly his face was red and swollen, he was taking sharp gasping breathes and those emerald orbs were looking up at him dolefully, but he was blessedly _silent_.

Harry laughed a bit hysterically. "Is that what all the fuss was about?" he asked taking his own shuddering breathes and Cailean whined again at being held at such an awkward angle. "Poor Cai, I'm sorry. That must have been on your stomach for days…" Cailean sniffed and Harry smiled with watery eyes down at their equally watery counterparts lovingly. "Daddy's sorry. I didn't know," Harry whispered and with jerky movements dragged himself off the floor and to his feet.

He moved over to and laid Cailean carefully on the changing table. The binkie the babe had spit out during the early stages of his fit, was placed between the pouted lips and this time was easily accepted. Harry proceeded to slowly take off his shirt, weary of spreading the mess on it and let it drop to the floor. Looking down at Cailean again, the boy was already asleep.

Harry snorted and rolled his wet eyes causing a few lingering tears to fall. "Lets not tell granddad about this," he sniffed agitatedly.


	3. Favorite Girls

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** You'll be getting these at least once a day...until I run out of ideas. My little cousin's birthday party is today so I have to go get ready for that, so here you are ^_^

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite (Girls)<strong>

**Word Count: 562**

"Oh! He's adorable!" Daphne exclaimed, hovering over the baby. Hermione, Luna and Ginny nodded their agreement.

"Look at his eyes, they've turned already," Hermione pointed out with a smile down at said eyes watching them with childish curiosity.

"They look just like Harry's," Ginny commented and stuck her hand out to Cailean who, once noticing the appendage, tried to reach for it. The girls giggled at his lack of motor skills and the floundering little arms.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker," Luna sighed, her usually dazed eyes uncharacteristically focused. Daphne hummed.

"I know, his looks will be to die for. Isn't that right Cai? You're such a pretty baby. Pretty boy," she cooed and green eyes traveled to her even as he finally gripped Ginny's finger.

"Oh wow," the younger redhead gasped. "He's really strong," she said wiggling her finger and Cailean's attention returned to it and he waved his arms excitedly gurgling some nonsense that had four different grins aimed down at him.

"We're like his aunt's," Luna pointed out absently. "We'll have to buy him things, teach him how to talk to girls-or boys-and compete to be his favorite…"

"Aw, hi Cai, I'm your Auntie Ginny. I'll be your favorite," Ginny whispered conspiratorially.

"The hell," Daphne snapped and was promptly smacked on the arm by Hermione.

"Don't curse," the frizzy haired girl hissed.

"He can't understand me," Daphne protested. "Besides, she started it," she said glaring at Ginny who glared right back, brown eyes narrowed.

"How'd I start it?"

"Saying you were his favorite," Daphne accused. "He doesn't even _know_ you. I'm over hear much more often _and_ I'm Draco's best friend."

"So? Draco's not his father."

"He's as good as!"

"But that's still not going to make you his favorite!"

"Stop arguing!" Hermione demanded when Ginny detangled her hand from Cailean and took a threatening step towards Daphne. "He's a _baby_. I seriously doubt either of you are is favorite, especially-"

"What?"

"Who asked you?"

-x-

Harry looked up curiously from where he was heating Cailean's bottle and blinked in surprise when he saw Luna coming through the doorway of the kitchen cradling Cailean to her. "Luna?" he questioned when she smiled serenely at him and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I rescued the Imp, he was in danger of being trampled by the Harpies." Harry opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when he heard a thump and the sounds of bickering growing louder from upstairs.

"Ah," he nodded, then frowned. "That's the second time that's happened." He checked the temperature of the milk and came over to sit next to Luna. "Here," he said holding his arms out for his son but Luna hesitated.

"Can I feed him?" she asked and Harry looked at her fondly.

"You can give it a try. He usually won't take it from anyone but dad, Draco and I."

Luna carefully arranged her arms before taking the bottle and holding it to Cailean's lips. The baby whined and looked from the bottle up to Luna who smiled dreamily down at him. A moment later he was sucking away. Harry smiled bemusedly.

"How odd," he whispered even as he watched his son with warm eyes. "You must be his favorite," he joked lightly and never noticed the clearly smug gaze or the quirked lips of his friend.


	4. Favorite Boys

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** It's nearly two in the morning, I'm bored, and I have like six more of these done already...

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite (Boys)<strong>

**Word Count: 726 **

"He's cute," Neville smiled holding the baby in his arms a little stiffly but very carefully.

"Of course he's cute," Seamus snorted trailing a finger down Cailean's pudgy cheek making the child wiggle at the ticklish sensation and making Neville shoot him a panicked glare as he tightened his grip on the babe. Ron tsked.

"You won't drop him, Nev," he told the teen but Neville still looked worried.

"I want to hold him," Dean said cheerfully and, looking both anxious and relieved, the other teen handed the baby over. Cailean whined as his position was changed and Dean cooed.

"Oh aren't you a cutie baby," he said making faces and making the other boys smirk at his antics. "Yes you are, yes you are." Cailean let out a dry sob and Dean paused, frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought babies liked that."

"Apparently not," Seamus grinned. "Let me handle this," he said confidently, reaching over Neville who sat between the two best friends and taking Cailean from his arms. "This is what me mam does," he explained before tickling the baby's stomach and clucking his tongue. Cailean regarded him for a moment before letting out another sob, this one wetter as tears filled the emerald eyes.

"Come on now," Seamus protested. "I _know_ kids like this. What baby doesn't like being tickled?"

In response Cailean let out a full cry and Seamus shot a quick look at the door. Draco and Harry were downstairs getting them lunch and Cailean a bottle respectively. If they came back up and the baby was crying, well, Harry might be understanding but Draco would maim them for sure.

"Here, Neville," Seamus said and handed the baby back over into the startled teens arms. "He was quiet with you."

"What am I supposed to do?" Neville asked frantically as Cailean, obviously not liking the passing, grew more agitated and louder with his cries.

Seamus shrugged and Dean gestured helplessly. "We don't know," the black teen said. "Bounce him or something."

Feeling overwhelmed, Neville did as he was heeded and bounced his arms a bit but that did nothing but make the baby hiccup and cry some more, tears streaming due to some unknown irritation. "Now what?" Neville bemoaned having figured out the same as Seamus. They were so dead.

Ron rolled his eyes and stood from where he had been lounging back in Harry's desk chair. "Oh, give him here," he scoffed and without waiting for permission, gather the child from Neville's arms and held him up against his shoulder. Simultaneously he patted the small back and bounced the baby's bottom, humming tunelessly as he paced back and forth in front of the other three boys. Cailean's cries quieted before stopping all together and the baby was once again compliant as he rested lethargically against Ron's broad shoulder.

"What?" the redhead snapped quietly when he noticed the wide eyed stares of his companions.

"How'd you do that?" Dean whispered, not waiting to break the silence in case it set the imp off again. Ron shrugged the shoulder without the baby uncomfortably.

"I have a niece," he explained. "Bill's daughter. Not to mention dozens of cousins; I'm used to it. Besides," he teased. "He's _just_ a baby. It's not rocket science."

Seamus and Dean looked a bit offended but Neville just looked relieved. None of them had a chance to respond however as Harry and Draco returned, the latter carrying a tray for them with sandwiches and the like and Harry holding a bottle. They both eyed the scene before them with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked cautiously as he walked over to Ron who handed Cailean over without any further fuss and the baby was promptly set to being feed.

"He didn't want any of us but Ron to hold 'em," Seamus said crossing his arms and pouting at the baby who was blissfully ignoring them in the presence of his father. Harry snorted softly even as Draco shook his head and put the tray he was carrying down.

"Yeah, Ron's his _favorite_," Dean muttered feeling a bit putout himself. Neville just smiled weakly even as Ron smirked triumphantly at the words.

"Nonsense," Draco drawled, his eyes still narrowed at all the boys. "I'm his favorite."

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Yes, well, if you want to get technical…"


	5. Sitter? Part 1

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** I went to see DH part 2 today (ohmygosh-ohmygosh!) and spent an hour walking home because apparently the bus doesn't go as far as my stop on Sunday. You learn something new everyday...

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 1<strong>

**Word Count: 350**

"It'll only be for a few hours, Harry," Severus sighed as he tried to explain _again_ the necessity of hiring a sitter to his son. Harry had to, in a week, go in and sit his finals for four days as Severus would not be able to proctor the exams in their own home like he could with quizzes and such. Cailean, though, was barely a month old and it was understandable that Harry was reluctant to let him out of sight.

"_But dad_," Harry stressed. "I don't _know_ these people. What if they make him _cry_, or _drop_ him, or don't _feed_ him? What if he _needs_ me and I can't be there? He's seen me constantly since he was born, surely he'll notice I'm gone."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He understood, he really did, the teen was just nervous.

"First, crying is inevitable. He's an infant, it's what they do. Second, if we find they drop him, though I will take swift and fierce action, it won't be the end of the world. Babies are more durable than you would think and I expect that when he starts rolling over, lest you're with him every minute of the day, he'll be falling a _lot_. Third, do you really think I'd hire someone so dim as to forget to _feed_ him? He is my grandson after all." Severus trailed a hand gently through Harry's hair. "And of course he'll know you're gone and he'll likely miss you terribly, but it will only be for a few hours. You're allowed to leave as soon as you're done testing. He'll probably sleep most of that time you're gone."

Harry sighed knowing he had lost this battle and eyed the bassinet where Cailean was sleeping miserably.

"I've already called a few agencies," Severus continued. "We'll conduct interviews this week on the people they send out and have someone reasonable set up for next Monday, hm?"

"I suppose," Harry muttered and Severus pulled him into his side, giving the young father a comforting half hug.

"Everything will be fine."


	6. Sitter? Part 2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** I've got my first request!

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 2<strong>

**Word Count: 186**

"A baby sitter?" Draco asked curiously looking up from where he was holding Cailean in his arms. Both Harry and he were propped up against the younger teen's headboard, legs folded under them and watching as Cailean cooed softly to himself while Draco held him carefully. Harry hummed.

"That's right. I completely detest the idea but dad insist and…he's right." Hesitating for only a moment, Harry let his head fall onto Draco's shoulder and missed the blonde's smile. "I have to take the final exams and then, next fall, go back to school. I _will_ need a sitter. I just don't like the thought of some stranger coming in and taking care of Cai."

"Neither do I," Draco admitted grimacing at the very idea and Harry laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't." The young father smiled softly up at his boyfriend before shaking his head lightly. "But it can't be helped. Interviews start tomorrow to find the 'best candidate'."

Draco smirked. "Can I come?" he asked innocently and Harry snorted.

"Let's see how the first few days go. No need to come on so strong."


	7. Deal

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** Fret not, "Sitter" shall continue, I'm just breaking it up a little. It still has at least three, maybe four parts.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Deal<strong>

**Word Count: 268**

"Are you going to do it, or not?" Harry drawled and Draco grimaced.

"Do I have to?"

The younger boy shrugged. "Of course not," he said but Draco could tell from the tone used that he did. With a resigned sigh he reached forward and carefully pulled down the tabs on either side of Cailean pamper. And paused. The baby smiled toothlessly up at him, unaware of his inner turmoil and Draco felt his heart melt just a little. Cailean had only recently started smiling purposefully, having finally gained control over his facial muscles.

"Now or never, Draco," the baby's father said and the blond got the feeling that Harry was mocking him. "You've done it before."

"Yeah, but not when he's done…this."

Harry sighed and folded his arms across his chest giving Draco a hard look. "Look, if you don't want to, than I'll just-" and Draco took a dive. The next minute was filled with frantic moves and swift gestures. Wiping, checking, _more_ wiping, drying, powder. A new pamper was wrapped around Cailean and Draco stuffed the dirty one as far into the Disposer as far as it would go and finally _breathed_. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the now clean baby.

"There, I did it," Draco proclaimed. "You owe me. You promised that if I did it, I'd get a full fledged date tonight. I expect to be _utterly spoiled_." Draco smirked. Harry tsked.

"I said if you did it right."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean? That was perfect!"

Harry tugged on the edge of Cailean's pamper. "The nappy's on backwards, love."


	8. Sitter? Part 3

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** I _think_ I've gotten another request, from a **lalaland**? I couldn't tell if you were just expressing enthusiasm or actually asking. Thank you for the review though darlin', glad you liked it ^_^.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 3<strong>

**Word Count: 196**

Harry eyed the woman in front of him dispassionately with Severus at his side and Cailean held protectively in his arms. The silence was deafening and she was starting to fidget at their less than welcoming gazes.

"How old are you?" Harry asked. Before Cailean he would have felt terrible about being so rude, but now…he blamed the lingering pregnancy hormones. The woman jumped.

"Um, t-twenty-two," she replied hesitantly and was startled when Harry's eyes narrowed.

"That's a bit young, isn't it?"

She cleared her throat. "Um, w-well, the agency starts taking people when they're…when they're in high school, so I've, um, been at this for f-five years already." She shrugged and gave them a timid smile.

Harry stood abruptly and rolled his eyes when she actually flinched. He shot Severus a look and left the room to put Cailean down for a nap. They didn't need someone with nerves of steel but honestly, she was much too intimidated, and by him of all people! He'd let Severus question her for now but it was obvious they'd have to get ready for the next interview. This woman was clearly not cut out for the job.


	9. Sitter? Part 4

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to say Thank-You to **Raine Rodriguez** for the lovely reviews. You're not allowing any PMs so I decided to say that here ^_^.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 4<strong>

**Word Count: 191**

"You're joking," Draco laughed as Harry explained the group of interviewees that had come to the house that day. The younger teen was not as amused.

"No such luck," he replied with a frown. "They were hopeless, the lot of them. The first one was all fidgety like we were going to kill her. Then this other one was covered in dirt, part time gardener, he said. This one woman came with her bloody dog which was _entirely_ unprofessional, what if Cai had allergies? And the last one wouldn't. Stop. _Smiling_. I think she was trying to be comforting or reassuring but really she was just creepy."

"Now, now," Draco smirked. "Weren't you telling me you didn't want to come on too strong? Did you even give them a chance?"

"Hardly," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Severus even called the agency. Told them not to send anymore people out at all, he'd go somewhere else." Draco snorted softly.

"Oh yes, I bet he was _thrilled_ about today's events."

"How'd you guess?" Harry smiled grimly. "I think he was personally offended by the Garden Man. _That_ interview took all of twenty seconds."


	10. Sitter? Part 5

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** Random: Has anyone seen this show, the Winx Club? The "new" version on Nickelodeon? It's completely_ nauseating_.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 5<strong>

**Word Count: 625  
><strong>

Harry regarded the young man in front of him solemnly. He knew this was the right choice as Severus actually seemed to tolerate the man, but it was so _strange_, leaving Cailean alone with some stranger. The man stood tall, was in his early twenties and had a pleasant enough look about him. His name was Adrian Pucey (1) and he was a student at the local college taking evening classes so that he could work during the day. He'd told them, frankly, during his interview that babysitting as odd as it was, paid a lot better than minimum wage and it was a job that wouldn't be halted just because of the economy; people would always pay someone else to watch their kids.

Harry had scowled but Severus had found it amusing. Besides, he had gone on to say, he was working toward a degree in Early Childhood Education and so any experience would obviously help. He, like the first woman they interviewed, had been with his agency since high school and while his recommendations weren't numerous, they were outstanding and so, here he was.

"Mr. Evans," Adrian greeted politely and Harry sighed mentally to himself as he let the boy in from the slightly cool early morning air.

"Call me Harry," the younger boy replied reluctantly and gestured for Adrian to follow him up the stairs.

"That's the nursery," Harry said pointing to the indicated door. "You'll find everything you'll need in there. Nappies, wipes, extra bottles and formula. Of course there are some downstairs too, in the cabinet above the sink but in case you run out..." Harry shrugged a bit and trailed off as he went to his own room.

"However, Cailean's still sleeping in my room at night," he told Adrian softly as he pushed open the door. Cailean was indeed sleeping, but he'd likely be up within the next hour for feeding. "When you put him down, let it be in here or in the Moses basket in the sitting room. Here's the monitor," Harry handed over the white device. "He doesn't cry much at all, usually a little whine, so you'll actually have to listen for him." Harry paused as Adrian nodded in understanding and walked a little closer to Cailean's napping form in his bassinet and felt a tiny bit better when the young man smiled down at the baby.

"Harry?" the boy in question heard Severus call from downstairs where he'd obviously just emerged from his office. Harry crossed the room and bent to place a tender kiss on Cailean's sleeping forehead feeling his stomach rebel at the thought of leaving the boy but not having much choice in the matter.

Adrian followed him back downstairs to his father and Severus looked up at them interestedly. "You're on time," Severus commented lightly. "Good. Our mobile numbers are by the phone," he said gesturing vaguely to the table behind him in the hall. "And on the refrigerator. There is also the number to the school. I assume in the face of a true emergency you'll be able to call for help of your own volition?"

"Yes, sir," Adrian responded even as Harry felt mildly panicked at the word 'emergency'. Severus nodded.

"Then we shall take our leave. Harry will arrive home before I and, unless he asks for you continued company, you'll be allowed to leave. Harry? Anything else?" Harry hesitated wanting desperately to tell both of them to bugger off and lock himself and Cailean in his room, or at the very least threaten Adrian accordingly, but he only sighed.

"Take care of him," he instructed pointedly though there was a hint of desperation in his voice and Adrian straightened a bit, smiling softly.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Canon Slytherin (why else would Severus subconsciously tolerate him?). Not as old in canon as I say he is here.<strong>


	11. Baby Talk  for hpbrat2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** This was a prompt requested by **hpbrat2** ^_^. I know it was your second one but I thought you'd waited long enough and, well, your other one kind of gained a mind of it's own. I'm already on part 4... I'll start posting that sometime after I finish with "Sitter?" which, btw to everyone else, has two more parts I think...

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Talk<strong>

**Word Count: 772  
><strong>

Draco watched his boyfriend from where he sat on the floor with sympathetic eyes as the raven haired teen slept, completely dead to the world. Only just starting to crawl, Cailean was a bit more difficult to handle than he was previously and Harry was completely worn out. Draco couldn't blame him.

It was nearing the end of the year which meant both finals and graduation. It was certainly a foreboding feeling and having to come home to an energetic almost toddler was obviously a lot harder than Draco gave Harry credit for. Often he came home with Harry, but he did in fact have to go home once in a while, at least to insure his parents he was alive, and so didn't see the real extent of the stress the younger teen was under. Harry didn't complain and never asked Severus to have Adrian stay longer so that he could rest (Harry had confided in Draco that he would have felt guilty, Adrian was a college student after all and had his own responsibilities that didn't revolve around babysitting) but it was obvious from the bags under his eyes that he needed a break.

Draco felt a sharp tap on his arm and turned away from contemplating the boy to look down at Cailean who had crawled away from where he was playing with his toys and was now grinning up at him, two teeth being flashed from where they protruded from his upper gum. "Hello Imp," he greeted the baby who babbled excitedly to him as Draco picked him up and held him in his lap. Cailean clutched onto the end of Draco's shirt, bunched it in his small hands and started to gnaw on it. Rolling his eyes Draco let him, knowing from experience that taking it away would result in a fit that would surely wake Harry. Besides, he'd learned to keep a spare in his car nowadays.

"I've heard you've been causing a bit of trouble, imp," Draco said conversationally and the wide emerald eyes looked up at him. "Not that your daddy would say that of course, he'd never think of you as trouble, but you certainly are wearing him pretty thin."

Cailean considered him for a long moment before returning to his previous activity. Draco smiled a bit sadly. "I love your dad, imp," he said softly. "I really wish I could be with him all the time so I can help him take care of you…and himself. He tries too hard."

Cailean made himself comfortable by leaning back against Draco's chest, his eyes rolled as far up as they would go so that they could stare at the blond head above him. "But do you want to know something Cai?" Draco whispered conspiratorially. "You're daddy and I, we're going to be together for a long time if I have anything to say about it. I refuse to let him go so easily. He's so...well, he's Harry, and he's completely perfect for me as far as I'm concerned." Draco shook his head fondly. "He doesn't know it yet of course, would be in a real mood if he knew I was making plans for the two of us, but it _will_ happen."

Draco's eyes trailed over to where Harry was still sleeping deeply. "I know he's still worried that someday I'd let him go." Draco snorted. "And he calls_ me_ foolish. There's not even the possibility of that. No, we'll marry, I'll adopt you and then we'll have…two more kids, maybe. I suspect you'd like someone to play with."

Cailean babbled incoherently and Draco smiled. "Your dad would hate any of the Malfoy properties. It's just my luck that I love someone who totally disregards tradition and old money, so we'll have to get a house, not a manor, probably close by your granddad." Draco suddenly grimaced causing Cailean to laugh at the funny face. "God, I wonder if I'll have to ask for his permission? Maybe we really _won't_ be married. When it comes to Snape, I'd be lucky just to live that long."

With a sigh Draco leaned back against the couch and glanced at Harry again who's face was level with his. "If I can convince him to elope, maybe, but then I'd be dead when your granddad found out and trust me, he would. Possibly even before the honeymoon and _that_ would be disastrous. You need siblings after all," Draco smirked then. "Personally I'd like to get on with it, so that they'd be closer to your age, you know, but I don't think your daddy would go for it."


	12. Words  for Her Pillow James

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** This was a request from **Her Pillow James** so ta-da! Hope you like!

It was probably expected that the another installment of "Sitter" would be next...but I haven't written it yet. Maybe I can do it by tonight, if not it will be up on _Monday_ my time. I'm going to some Shakespeare in the Park thing with my friend tomorrow so I'll be out all day. The weather_ finally_ dropped back down into the 90s (mid 30s to those outside the US?). That's right. Dropped.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Words<strong>

**Word Count: 529  
><strong>

Severus watched amusedly as his son and grandson played in the middle of his sitting room floor. Harry was smiling as he helped the giggling baby play with some brightly colored toy (that no doubt came from the Malfoy boy) that involved pulling a small lever to make it light up and sing. Cailean didn't quite understand the concept of pulling the lever down with a large enough force and had gotten frustrated with it until Harry stepped in and assisted him. Now the baby clapped and laughed whenever the toy sung and gurgled nonsensical words in an imitation of it.

"Look, Cai," Harry said softly from where he lay on his stomach on the floor, chin resting on his arms next to Cailean's seated bottom. "Push the button, it does something different." Harry waved and caught the little boy's attention and demonstrated, making Cailean shriek with laughter as a plastic figurine popped out of the top of the toy. Harry chuckled and push the piece back down. "Now you try," he smiled encouragingly when Cailean gave him a curious look. Taking a small pudgy hand in one of his own, he directed the baby's fist to the right button and pressed against it enough to make the figurine pop out again. Cailean laughed and gurgled some more before doing something he'd never done before.

"Dada!" he giggled and reached for Harry's hand. Severus blinked even as Harry froze.

"What?" he asked swiftly but was ignored as Cailean determinedly grabbed his hand and pulled it toward the toy, obviously wanting him to push the button again. "Did you hear that?" Harry asked Severus who glanced between the two.

"I did," he agreed and Harry quickly sat up, looking excited.

"Cai baby," he called even as Cailean whined at not having the toy pushed. "Cai-le-an," Harry sing-songed and this gave him the baby's attention. "Did you say 'dada'?" Harry questioned and green eyes regarded him without comprehension. "Say 'dada', Cai."

"He may not say it again," Severus pointed out and felt a bit bad when Harry's face fell and the teen looked up at him.

"You think?" Severus shrugged lightly.

"He may not have realized he said it."

"Oh," Harry muttered looking a bit put-out. Cailean must have, at least, understood the change in emotions his father had because a moment later he screwed up his as if about to cry.

"No, baby," Harry said running a tender hand through Cailean's soft locks. "I'm not sad." Harry put a smile on and pulled Cailean onto his feet to face him, holding him around his waist as the little one obviously couldn't stand on his own. "I just wanted to hear you say 'dada' again."

Cailean clapped and babbled some gibberish before once more exclaiming, "Dada!"

Harry grinned a tiny grin and Severus smiled as well. "Dada?" Harry tried again and Cailean grinned at the new game.

"Dada!" he repeated and settled into saying it over and over. "Dadadadadadada."

Harry laughed and hugged the little boy to his chest. "Such a good boy, Imp," he mumbled softly into Cailean's hair and Severus couldn't help but agree as he watched them warmly.


	13. Sitter? Part 6

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's late. I had a lapse in memory (my mom just got a new phone and it had_ three_ Angry Birds apps. I just-I'm sorry.) and then when I remembered it was already 4 o'clock this morning and way past my bedtime…

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 6<strong>

**Word Count: 667**

Harry was greeted back to school rather enthusiastically. Draco and Daphne were already in the student lot waiting when he and Severus pulled in. They looked tired, obviously having skipped their morning coffee run to be there so early, but happy. Draco greeted him sweetly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his lips to his hair and Daphne hugged him tightly. Severus glared very slightly at the pair of them, but stalked off once Harry bid him a smiling goodbye, knowing, though he hated to admit it, that his son was in good hands.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Daphne exclaimed and linked arm with his as they made their way towards the front doors. Harry noticed and was discomforted by the stares that followed him but ignored them in favor of lightly correcting the red-headed girl.

"You were at the house four days ago," he pointed out. "You had on a blue t-shirt. Cailean spit up on it."

Daphne gave him a haughty look as Draco snorted. "Couldn't you have just said 'I missed you too, Daphne' and been done with it?" Harry raised a brow and the girl scowled, walking a bit ahead of them.

Draco smirked at her back before turning his attention back to Harry. His arm tightened and he bent his head slightly so he was able to whisper in the smaller boy's ear. "How are you doing?" he asked seriously and Harry breathed deeply even as his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"Besides wanting to get back in the car and going back home this instant? Fine."

Draco's eyes were both sympathetic as well as tense. He didn't like the idea of Cailean being left alone with a sitter any more than Harry. "You get to go home right after, right?"

"Yes," Harry sighed. "The two exams we have this morning end right as Severus' lunch break starts. He'll drop me off and come back here."

"That's not so bad," Draco tried to appease still sensing Harry's uneasiness. "And you trust this Adrian guy, right?"

"I suppose," the young father muttered but before Draco could reply they were intercepted by a large group just as they entered the building made up of their friends.

"Harry!"

The boy stumbled as he was all but assaulted with hugs from Hermione and Ginny. Draco glared at the two girls but Harry huffed amusedly. "Hello," he drawled and they pulled back smiling.

"How are you?"

"How's Cailean?"

"Should you be in today?"

"Are you worried?"

"Let him breathe," Ron instructed rolling his eyes at his sister and friend. "Or at least get pass the front door." The girls blushed a little and shuffled back sheepishly and Harry, with Draco hovering protectively at his side, entered more fully and stopped blocking the entrance way.

"Hey Harry," Dean greeted. "How're you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," Harry shrugged. Seamus grinned.

"Worried about the testing, ay?" The young Irish-born teen started as he was treated to several glares and Harry's deadpanned look. "What?"

"I think he's more worried about the Imp," Luna suggested idly. Harry glanced at her due to the odd nickname before looking back to Seamus.

"I'm not 100 percent comfortable with Cailean having a sitter," he confirmed. "So I just want to get these exams over with and go home." Even as they all nodded their understanding, the first bell rang indicating it was time to get to class. A flood of people came in through the front door behind them intending to get to their first examination room.

"Come on," Hermione said tugging gently on Harry's arm. "We have our English Exam first and then you'll have an exam for whatever your fifth period class is. French, right?" Harry nodded and the others waved him, Hermione, Daphne and Draco off.

"See you in French, Harry!" Dean called over the din and Harry tried to smile back at him even though his mind had already wandered back home.


	14. Sitter? Part 7 Final

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **So this is the end of this…

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sitter? Part 7<strong>

**Word Count: 565**

Harry was more than a little impatient as he waited for Severus in the Main Office for the man to arrive and take him home. He stood by the door and was biting his lip nervously. Ms. Jones, the secretary, would look up from her work every few seconds to watch him worriedly.

The exams had go surprisingly well considering how out of it he thought he was before and now after them, but it seemed that concentrating so fully on academics made it so he worried less about Cailean. Ms. McGonagall's work was as difficult, as expected, but not impossible and it challenged him and kept him occupied for the full 90 minutes he was in her class. Mr. Lupin's exam, in contrast to being too difficult, was _entertaining_ enough to keep his mind focused. They'd sat and watched a French movie and had to fill out a packet along the way that asked detailed questions about the characters, settings, and the confusing plot and subplots.

After both exams were done however, and his mind dispersed the knowledge of essay etiquette and French terminology, he was back to worrying. He'd completely disregarded school rules during both exams and kept his mobile on and the volume loud, but Adrian had never called and while that was a relief it wasn't enough of one and he _really_ wished Severus would hurry up.

"Harry?"

The boy in question jumped almost violently at his father's voice and turned quickly to face the man. Severus eyed him critically, taking it his slightly shaking hands and pale face, nodded once to Ms. Jones, and gently guided him out of they office and out of the school. "Calm down," he instructed. "Breathe. You look as if you might faint."

"I'm fine," Harry muttered as he got into the car. He felt more than heard Severus's almost condescending hum of disbelief and mentally scolded himself and tried to stop his hands from shaking as he put on his seatbelt with some difficulty.

The drive went surprisingly quickly and Harry's nervous trembling had diminished to a manageable level as Severus tried to sooth him. "Nothing's wrong," he insisted and Harry took up the mantra in his mind as they pulled into the small driveway. He fought the part of himself that wanted to bolt out of the car and calmly, much more calmly than he felt, walked up to the front door with Severus trailing after him. He fumbled with his key in the lock but managed and walked into the mostly silent house. There was a humming coming from the direction of the sitting room and he followed it mutely. Almost hesitantly he stepped through the door and almost immediately felt his body relax at the sight that greeted him.

The television was on, though silenced, and the baby monitor rested on the coffee table. What really caught his attention however was Adrian, cradling Cailean in his arms and humming nonsensically as the babe sucked languidly from his bottle, his green eyes fluttering as he fought off sleep. Harry felt Severus' presence behind him and a hand brushed through his hair. "I have to get back," he said quietly but it caused Adrian to look up in surprise. He smiled at them slightly.

"All done with your exams for the day?" he questioned lightly and Harry managed to quirk a watery smile.


	15. Words Aftermath for Ex Mentis

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **This was a prompt requested by** Ex Mentis** ^_^. I actually teared up a little writing this, for some reason it made me emotional.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Words (Aftermath) <strong>

**Word Count: 505**

Harry heard the knock on the door even from his bedroom but promptly ignored it in favor of holding Cailean close to him. He knew he was being ridiculous but he was so _happy_.

It had been several weeks since Cailean had said his first real word and Harry was still reeling at the feeling of being called 'dada', but he was also excited as Cailean's vocabulary continued to develop. He went thorough the typical 'baba' and 'up' and ' d'ow' and a few more, but today the babe had surprised both him and Severus when he'd uttered a very clear 'gan'da' over breakfast. It had resulted in a shattered plate that Severus had been taking to wash and an eruption of giggles and, to Harry, it was completely remarkable.

A knock on the frame of his open door had him looking up from hugging his son to see his boyfriend smiling lazily at him. "Hey," Draco greeted inviting himself in and plucking Cailean out of Harry's arms happily as the baby reached for him.

"Hi," Harry smiled feeling much more tender than he usually did, even around Draco. "Guess what?"

"What?" Draco played along. "Does it have something to do with why your dad didn't even glare at me just now when he opened the door?" Harry chuckled.

"Likely," he teased and leaned into Draco's side so that he could look into Cailean's curious face. "Cai-baby, say 'granddad'," Harry instructed and Cailean giggled in response before complying.

"Gan'da!" he exclaimed and Draco blinked in surprise before grinning and hefting Cailean into the air over their heads.

"What a smart boy," Draco laughed as Cailean shrieked his own joy. Harry smiled at the pair of them, a warm feeling filling him at the scene.

Draco brought Cailean back down and rocked the still laughing baby slightly. "Now, when are you going to say 'Draco'?" the blond asked pressing his lips and giving Cai a stern look. "I'm starting to feel left out."

Cailean babbled and lightly tapped Draco's cheek as if reassuring him making the teen roll his eyes. "Don't patronize me," he deadpanned and Cailean giggled as he was handed back to his father who wore a tiny grin.

"It's okay Draco," Harry said, patting the other boy's pale cheek just as his son did. "I'm sure he will soon." His tone was slightly mocking and but his eyes were bright. Draco caught the hand and tugged Harry a bit closer so that he could kiss him briefly on the lips. Harry's small grin dropped into a halfhearted frown though his eyes were still glowing with humor and now love also. Cailean clapped pudgy hands.

"Dada!" he said and, mimicking Draco, a sloppy kiss was placed on Harry's cheek making the younger teen beam down at his son who reached for Draco again. "Day-co," the baby insisted and with a grin and suspiciously wet eyes, Draco leaned towards two of his loved ones to get a sloppy kiss placed on his cheek as well.


	16. Nanny Draco for hpbrat2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **Between Angry Birds and watching Torchwood, my minds been a bit occupied ^_^. This was a prompt requested by **hpbrat2**, I just kinda ran with it. Hope you enjoy, it's a _tiny_ bit different from the original idea.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part One<strong>

**Word Count: 657**

Draco watched curiously as Harry moved around the room tidying things, his face set in a blank mask though his eyes were narrowed in obvious agitation. His every move was frustrated and while he avoided slamming things so as not to wake Cailean, who was napping tucked into Draco's side on the bed, his fingers twitched and he looked like he was close to either screaming or crying. Neither prospect was comforting. "Okay," Draco sighed. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Harry asked a little harsher than what Draco thought was necessary but the blond only smiled lightly and patted the empty space next to himself on the opposite side of where Cailean was. Harry looked as if he were going to protest as his lips formed a thin line but with a considerable amount of effort, he bit his tongue and came to sit down. Draco curled an arm around his waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly and Harry sighed relaxing into his embrace a bit.

"It's Adrian," the boy started and instantly Draco was alert, his head snapping to the sleeping Cailean faster than lightening.

"What did he do?" he hissed fiercely as he ran a probing hand over the baby as if checking him for injury; he'd never liked that man. Harry rolled his eyes already knowing Draco's irrational thoughts. The older teen had been at odds with Adrian since they'd met. Funnily enough, Severus reckoned it was because Draco was insecure or some such nonsense.

"Nothing," he said grabbing Draco's hand to stop the inspection even as Cailean shifted sleepily. "Except he's only_ just_ told me that he's been accepted to go to Germany for the summer semester, he's studying abroad." Draco frowned.

"So?"

Harry pressed his lips. "So he's our _sitter_ and he'll be out of the country. He'll be off gallivanting around Munich, playing_ Au Pair_ to some other Imps while my Imp is here without anyone to watch him during the day."

Draco nodded his understanding. "Well, can't you just get someone else?" he asked and shrunk back a little when Harry sent him a dark look.

"Of course," he drawled. "But it'll take a while and, as I'm assuming you've forgotten, I'm supposed to be going with dad to his Convention in New York in a bit." Harry sighed, his eyes narrowing sadly. "It's the first time we would have been traveling together," Harry told him softly. "Obviously there wasn't a chance in my childhood, or before Cailean was born but he's a year old now and I trusted Adrian enough to watch him for the week we'd be gone. But now that he can't…"

Draco frowned, knowing form the tone that this trip with his father would have meant a lot to Harry, who, even after all this time, still felt a bit hesitant about his, and now Cailean's, place in the man's life. A week alone together, without the babe or school, due to their recent high school graduation and subsequent freedom, certainly would have been a chance for them to bond. Draco, more than almost anything, hated for Harry to be sad. The boy didn't show his emotions often but Draco didn't consider himself the best boyfriend in the world for no reason and thought he had become very good at picking up on Harry's wayward feelings and right now, he was feeling terribly upset.

In an unusual act of affection, Harry leaned up and kissed Draco soundly on the lips. "I suppose you'll have to come around and keep me company everyday, hm?" he mumbled against him and Draco's eyes lit up with a brilliant and frightening thought. Harry, catching the look, pulled back wearily.

"What?" he deadpanned, never having put much stock into Draco's 'ideas'. The blond smirked.

"I won't have to keep you company," Draco told him flippantly. "You'll have all the company you need with your dad in New York while I'm here watching Cailean."


	17. Nanny Draco, Part Two

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** Sorry ha been done for a while, I've just been too distracted to post it. I don't know... Er, obviously this is a continuation of **hpbrat2's** prompt idea. Cheers!

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part Two<strong>

**Word Count: 186**

Severus scowled at the both of them. "I don't know if I should be more horrified that you even suggested it," he sneered at Draco who frowned back. "Or that this dunderhead actually managed to convince you of it," he finished only a bit more kindly to Harry who stared back at him with much less concern for the sneering than Draco. "The answer is no."

"But why?" Harry countered. "I trust Draco impeccably and I know you do to. He practically lives here with us when not at school and Cailean loves him. The Imp likes Adrian a lot, but he _loves _Draco." Severus was still scowling. "Besides, he knows everything there is to know about taking care of Cailean, he's not going into this blind."

Seeing that Severus looked no closer to caving Draco interrupted. "Harry really wanted to go on this trip with you," he stated plainly and looked directly at the dark man both to express his sincerity and to avoid Harry's own scathing gaze. The black eyes flickered with emotion before a defeated sort of frown crossed his face.

"Very well."


	18. Nanny Draco, Part Three

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **I'm rather surprised by how many reviews these drabbles have. From what I seen (not that I read many) drabbles don't get a lot of love because they're so tiny and, likely, updated fairly regularly. That said, thank you all so much. It means the world to me every time you guys review.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part Three<strong>

**Word Count: 265**

Draco could practically feel Harry vibrating with excitement as he checked the bag he would be taking with him. His expression didn't change much, set as it was in grim concentration as he tried to remember if he'd forgotten something, but Draco could tell. Cailean, who was being held loosely in Draco's arms was watching his father curiously as well. "I think that's it," Harry muttered before turning to look at them, his face instantly softening. He came over and took Cailean out of Draco's arms in order to hug him tightly and plant a sweet kiss on the soft hair.

"I love you," he told the little boy and Cailean giggled. As he looked up, Draco was pleased to see that Harry's eyes were looking at him both lovingly and gratefully. "I love you too," the younger whispered and tilted his head up. Never one to miss the chance to kiss Harry Draco was about to happily comply with the silent request when Harry spoke again. "That is why if anything happens to him, you're death will be quick and painless." Draco paused. "Severus, of course, holds no such reservations. If by chance he gets to you first…well, just hope you don't let a hair on Cailean's head be misplaced."

Draco considered the narrowed emerald orbs and for the first time doubted his resolve to do this because of the hard promise in those eyes he so loved. "Right," he muttered weakly. "I'll be sure to remember that." Harry hummed, unimpressed, before placing a chaste kiss on Draco himself. Cailean clapped and giggled again.


	19. Wedding for Tears of Rain

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **This is a prompt requested by **Tears of Rain**. Well, actually, it's one of three prompts requested. Very sneaky putting them all in one message, it took me a while to notice ^_^. I'm _very_ glad you asked for this by the way. It's longer than 1000 words but to cut it would be to kill it. I'll finish Nanny Draco, it's just split up, obviously.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding<strong>

**Word Count: 1235**

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "Stop biting your lip!"

Harry ignored her in favor of proceeding on with his nervous habit. He was already letting Luna put _make-up _one him for goodness sakes, the least she could do was allow him this curtsey.

"She's right you know," Luna commented airily and Harry narrowed his eyes at her as she gently applied _something_ to his face. "It won't be a very nice kiss, I imagine, if your lip is all torn up."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it," Harry muttered darkly but stopped biting and held still as Luna finished up pulling back and smiling brightly at him. Harry eyed her wearily and glanced at Ron who was leaning against the door watching the proceedings with amusement. "How bad?" he asked and the redhead smiled.

"Not bad at all actually," he shrugged. "You can hardly tell that you have anything on except for the fact that your skin is way too perfect." Harry sighed a small bit in relief. Knowing Luna she could have done anything.

"The pictures will look better this way," Hermione added as she leaned over him curiously to survey Luna's work.

"What pictures?" Harry frowned. "We didn't hire a photographer."

"Honestly," Hermione huffed she pulled him swiftly up from his chair and started picking imaginary lint off his suit. "Did you think none of us would bring cameras?"

"And I know for a fact that Dean pulled a favor from one of his art friends we went to Hogwarts with, Creepy-something, so he's taking pictures," Ron added.

"I thought that was suppose to be a surprise," Luna hummed as she put away her small make-up case in the ridiculously large orange and blue lined handbag she had.

"His name's Creevy," Hermione corrected in exasperation.

"I know what I said."

Harry rolled his eyes at the lot of them. It would figure. For such a small ceremony this was already getting out of hand. "We're supposed to start in a while," Luna piped up throwing her bag over her shoulder and standing. Hermione whirled around to look at the clock on the pasty wall of the small room.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed. "We have to hurry! There's only seven minutes left!"

"It's not like he isn't going to wait for me," Harry drawled but was pulled forcibly out of the room at a quick pace anyway. Halfway down the hall they came to the main doorway that lead into the chapel of the reasonably sized church and two small people were already standing there.

"Daddy!" Cailean called as he bounded over and Harry smiled, lifting the six year old into his arms.

"Imp," the young man greeted lovingly. "Are you all set?"

"Yup!" Cailean chirped and pressed into Harry's chest a very small cushion with two golden bands attached to it with delicately tied ribbon. Harry's smile widened.

"Good job," he whispered pressing a kiss to the darkly curled hair before smiling at the other child who smiled shyly back. "You look beautiful, Kanna," he praised the preteen who straightened her back under compliment.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice a tiny bit smug as she pushed her hair back behind her ear and gave him a small grin. Harry shook his head amusedly.

"Are you ready?" he asked pointedly and Kanna nodded. "Good." Harry put Cai back down on the floor and the little boy went to stand just behind his aunt who winked at him causing him to giggle. Harry glanced back at his friends who'd been watching the interaction with kind looks.

"Shouldn't you go-"

"Why are you still out here?" a deeper voice questioned and while Harry turned his head casually to look at his father who had just stepped through the chapel doorway, Ron, Hermione and Luna jumped. Squeaking as she looked at her watch, Hermione grabbed both Ron and Luna's arms and dragged them into the chapel, edging around Severus who was scowling after them.

"Dad," Harry reprimanded even as Kanna and Cai suppressed grins. Severus' face softened and he came to stand next to Harry.

"Two minutes," he reminded and the younger smiled a bit hesitantly, nerves finally starting catch up to him.

"Two minutes," he agreed and they waited.

Distracted as he was, when the music started it took Harry a few beats to notice that it wasn't Songs My Mother Taught Me (1) which they had agreed on, but rather a bloody wedding march. Harry's eyes narrowed and he could practically feel his father's amused smirk. Kanna snorted outright and Cailean looked vaguely confused, looking over at Harry for conformation. Harry forced a smile to reassure his son though he seethed a little on the inside. He was going to _murder_ Draco even before the blasted honeymoon.

'_At least'_, he thought wildly as Kanna took a deep breath and stepped through the door, smiling brilliantly as the perfect Flower Girl. _'At least it's from A Midsummer Night's Dream'_ (2).

Cailean sent him and Severus an impish grin before following behind Kanna a few counts later. Severus nudged him closer to the door and took the opportunity to both settle Harry's hand properly on the crook of his arm and press a kiss to his son's head. "Ready?" Harry didn't responded but when Severus pulled him gently forward, he followed and stepped into the chapel. His eyes took in the scene all at once.

The room was lightly decorated, mostly with the meticulously arranged flowers he couldn't identify that Narcissa had ordered and paper flowers thrown randomly about that he had a suspicion Luna had a hand in making. On either side of the room sat a small number of people. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were on 'Draco's side' along with a few more distantly related Malfoy relatives that Harry may have met once or twice. On his 'side' were his and Draco's friends from school, Hogwarts _and_ University, as well as Adrian and his girlfriend and Marticia and Michel Zabini.

At the front of the room was Hermione and Daphne, both acting as Maids of Honor for their respective grooms and Kanna and Cailean, smiling widely at the circumstances. Dead center was the ordained man that would be performing the ceremony and just in front of him was Draco Malfoy, Harry's soon to be husband himself.

The walk was slow and paced, much to Harry's disgruntlement considering the song, but even from opposite sides of the room they caught each other's eyes almost instantly. There was a bit of teasing in Draco's grey orbs and Harry scowled half-heartedly at him.

They reached the front as the music tapered off and Severus handed him over with another kiss and a hard look at Draco to which the blond smiled bit nervously. Harry entwined his fingers with those of Draco's and turned to face him. People had told him how the nerves really didn't start to eat at up until you were at the alter and while he was feeling dreadfully nervous, his mind focused on something simplistic.

"I told you not to use a wedding march," he remarked softly and Draco snorted just as quietly.

"But where would be the fun in that," the blond smirked and Harry rolled his eyes fondly. Together they turned their heads to face the minister, love in their eyes and ready for their future together to fall into place.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) By Antonin Dovrak- instrumental only. I like this version:<strong>

**http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=6m9yqxGfP_s&feature=related**

**(2) Mendelssohn's wedding march preformed in A Midsummer Night's Dream which, if you'll recall, was what Harry and Draco went to see on their first date. No, this wasn't planned.**

**http : / www .youtube . com/watch?v=z0wmzoHd6yo&feature=related**


	20. Questions

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **I…I don't know. Maybe I'm feeling sad?

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

**Word Count: 444**

"I…I know this is going to seem a little insensitive but I don't think I can stop myself from asking. Why did you, well, never do it again?"

Harry blinked up at Draco curiously. The other boy wasn't fidgeting but he did look distinctly uncomfortable even if a determined light shown in his eyes. Green eyes narrowed as he thought about the question seriously. "You're right, that is insensitive," he commented absently and ignored Draco's wince before he answered the question. "Partially because I've never _felt _the need to do it again, I suppose. Nothing every compared to how terrible I felt in that moment, figuring out Lily not only didn't love me, she didn't care about my well being at all. Of course Blaise's reaction after telling him I was pregnant comes sort of close but honestly, looking back on it, I think I almost anticipated that reaction from him. Besides, I'd just found out I was _pregnant_, I was hardly about to try and kill myself."

Harry paused and looked thoughtfully down at his arms. The scars were still there, would always be, but over the years they had faded and only a handful of people, people who gave him a significant amount of attention, would notice them. Even fewer would have the nerve to ask. "Also partially because it fucking _hurt_." Harry's smile was a little strained. "Not immediately, admittedly I was feeling a little numb at the time, but afterwards in the hospital, if I wasn't on pain medication I couldn't stand to move. Not only did my arms hurt and itch under the bandages, my stomach kept cramping because of all the pills I swallowed and the subsequent pumping of my stomach. I'd done a 'good job', and the after affects of living through it weren't pleasant."

Harry glanced up at Draco again and saw that that the blond looked very pale. His eyes, normally bright were dimmed with sadness and an empathetic pain that made Harry regret his words. He probably should have just called Draco an tactless prat and told him to bugger off. However, as he wasn't capable of turning back time, he simply reached across the table and grasped Draco's slightly larger hand in his. "I would never do it again," he said softly. "I wouldn't even consider it. And not just because it hurt." Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"I would never put you, or Cailean, or my dad through that," he assured firmly and Draco smiled faintly at him. He pulled Harry's hand up to his lips and gently kissed where the scar started at his wrist.

"We'd never give you a reason to."


	21. Nanny Draco, Part Four: Days 1 and 2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **For some reason, this little bit gave me an almost headache inducing amount of trouble. I don't know what it is… In other news, I am _totally_ in love with the request I have been getting. They are absolutely magical! So thank you, love you all.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part Four: Days 1 and 2<strong>

**Word Count: 722**

Draco stepped up to the job presented to him with a clear head and a focused plan. "We're all alone here together, Cai," he told the baby seriously. "We have to make this situation work as best we can, because if we don't they'll never find my body and you'll never see me again. And you love seeing me, don't you?" Draco cooed to the baby who smiled widely up at him. Draco smiled back and then looked around the sitting room where he found himself in.

He'd been given specific 'instructions' by Mr. Snape about what he was allowed to touch and not touch and the latter list was significantly longer than the former so that ruled out most things in this room besides the sofa, coffee table and television. However, Harry didn't like Cailean being sat in front of the TV so that left this part of the house to be not very entertaining. "How about we go up to your nursery, hmm?" Draco asked the baby already walking towards the stairs. "We'll find something fun in there and play until lunch time and than maybe a story and a nap?"

Cailean babbled a bit and Draco took that to mean that the idea was agreeable. He grinned. "We're going to have so much fun."

With enthusiasm that wholly fit the baby's energy, Draco dove into playtime and when the lunch hour did come, both were thoroughly exhausted. Cailean ate his jarred food with no fuss and by the time Draco sat him down to read him a story, he'd fallen asleep. Feeling triumphant Draco joined him for the small nap, knowing from Harry's own experience that if he didn't take advantage of the times Cailean slept he'd be in trouble.

After waking, Cailean was almost stoically quiet but being around the baby as much as he was left Draco unconcerned, the child was always much less playful after sleeping. More playtime and dinner passed without fanfare and Draco was immensely self-pleased as he put Cailean to sleep that night.

The second day was not so much fun. Cailean woke up in the morning content from the energetic day he and Draco had had the day before but Draco found himself at a bit of a loss. "What does Harry do all day?" he muttered more to himself than Cailean as he tried to feed him breakfast. Cai, as wide awake as he was, would have none of it and after altering between trying to grab the spoon from Draco, refusing to open his mouth and sticking his hand in the smashed mess that used to be apple sauce and small slices of pancakes, Draco handed the utensil over and allowed Cailean to attempt to feed himself. He was uncoordinated and the mess would be hell to clean up but it kept the baby happy. "What does _Adrain_ do all day?"

His mind was blank as to what to do to keep Cailean occupied. They must have played with every toy the baby owned yesterday (and considering how many he himself had bought, that was a lot), had taken a nap and had read their way through the first shelf of children's books (not that it was really reading, more like Draco holding Cailean in his lap reading aloud one or two words before Cailean turned the page harshly to see all the pictures before throwing the book aside to reach for the next one). What was left to be done?

Draco contemplated as he picked Cailean up, hardly grimacing at the mess his shirt was becoming, and took him upstairs to the bathroom. Bathing the babe went quickly and after watching Harry do it endless times, Draco was sure he'd done well. After that, the day progressed almost unbearably slowly. Playtime wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been and Cailean was fussy by noon.

It wasn't a problem per say, just a bit frustrating, and that's exactly what Draco told Harry when the boy called to check in on him. The younger boy sympathized but his only advice was to keep busy, the ultimate goal was to wear Cailean out. They didn't have to necessarily play with toys, though that was a guarantee to hold Cai's attention, any activity would do. As long as it wasn't dangerous of course.


	22. Nanny Draco, Part Five: Days 3 and 4

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** I finally got into Pottermore...two days ago? It is rather addicting.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part Five: Days 3 and 4<strong>

**Word Count: 634**

By the third day, Draco was going a little bit stir-crazy. Talking to Harry the day before had been soothing and helpful and Draco had managed to hold Cailean's attention until bedtime (though he was sure that Mr. Snape was going to have something to say about the stray crayon marks on some of the walls) but morning came and it proved to be a lost cause again. Not wanting Harry to know he was failing to keep a _baby_ entertained, he called Daphne after lunch in a fit of desperation.

"You're stupid," the girl huffed unsympathetically. Draco glared though she couldn't see him.

"And why is that?" he all but hissed down the line and then she said something that, indeed, made him feel rather foolish.

"Why don't you just take him outside?" Draco hung up after that without so much as a 'goodbye' and dressed Cailean, who had been semi-demolishing the nursery, in loose and comfortable clothes that were befitting for a day in the park and they were out the door in a flash. Less than twenty minutes later Cailean was thrilled as he was sat down in the grass. There was hardly a moments pause before he stood unsteadily and waddled away in a random direction.

Draco followed close after him, happy that Cai was happy but feeling a bit out of his element. Was he supposed to do something with the boy? As odd as it was he'd never had a play-date with Harry and Cai where they spent several hours playing outside (though that could have been because Cailean had only recently gotten the hang of walking and there would have been no point otherwise) and, as far as he could remember, he'd never been out like this with his own parents. As it was, he didn't have much time to think about it as Cailean quickly took any indecision out of his hands. The baby had found a swing set and seemed totally enraptured with the children already there. Draco smiled.

...

Draco was awoken rather abruptly the next morning by a persistent knocking on the front door. He jerked up from Harry's bed where he'd been sleeping and looked wildly over at Cailean, who had in his undeniable cuteness managed to con Draco into letting him sleep there too, to make sure he wasn't awake. Cailean was partially buried under the sheets to escape the coolness of the central air and Draco sighed in relief before dragging himself out of bed. He hurried as fast as he dared in his sleepy state to the door and opened it only to be pushed aside by Daphne.

"Geez, what happened to you?" the red-head asked after inviting herself in and taking a good look at Draco.

"Some psycho woke me up at an ungodly hour," the blond sniffed indignantly. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"It's almost noon," she pointed out and Draco pressed his lips.

"But not _after_ noon. Therein lies the problem."

"Where's Cai?" the girl inquired, ignoring his tone and Draco gestured vaguely upstairs.

"Sleeping. He was a little, well, hyper last night."

"Didn't you take him out?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. He had a great time in the park. Much too great of a time."

"What?"

Draco looked a bit sheepish. "There may have been some ice-cream involved in yesterday's outing. Ice-cream that stayed in his system until around two this morning and that we were_ both_ trying to sleep off until you so rudely woke me up."

Daphne smirked ever so slightly and proceeded to make herself comfortably in the sitting room. "Then I suppose I should stick around," she hummed. "Just in case you're too exhausted later."

Draco sighed shaking his head and turned away from the girl. "I'm going back to bed."


	23. Nanny Draco, Part Six: Day 5

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** So tired...

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part Six: Day 5<strong>

**Word Count: 289**

Draco reveled in the feeling of sleeping in Harry's bed. Of course Harry wasn't in it with him and that made the situation a bit more lackluster than in should have been but it was comfortable and warm and it smelt like Harry. The shampoo he used, the detergent and the baby powder that had only started to saturate his scent after Cailean was born. It even vaguely held the smelt of old books, the slightly dusty scent that lingered around the yellowed papered tomes Harry liked to read and usually left absentmindedly on his pillow. All this coupled with the fact that Cailean was sleeping quietly by his side made Draco miss him a little less.

Daphne had been helpful the day before, after he and Cai had actually gotten up that is, but spending time with her and taking care of Cai together had left Draco longing for his boyfriend. Harry called everyday to check in on them and was even coming home tomorrow but Draco was becoming distinctly lonely without him. Cailean was finally starting to feel the separation too. Being so used to Draco it had taken a while for the baby to realize he hadn't seen his Daddy or Granddad in days.

Yesterday had been filled with expectant looks every time Draco or Daphne entered the room and disappointed whines when they weren't the ones he wanted. Last night he'd refused to be removed from Harry's bed again and even then had cried himself to sleep, the evidence of which was still on his face. It made Draco feel nearly unbearably awful.

Today was going to be difficult but they'd manage and would undoubtedly be immensely relived when Harry arrived home the next day.


	24. Nanny Draco, Part Seven Final

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **So this is the end of this…

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanny Draco, Part Seven<strong>

**Word Count: 795**

Draco rushed about in what he would never admit was a paranoid fashion. It hadn't dawned on him until this morning just how much damaged he and Cailean had wreaked in the last few days and if Mr. Snape came home to it he would be _dead_. Any toy that had ended up in the sitting room was promptly dumped back in the nursery, the kitchen was went over with a critical eye, the walls were meticulously wiped and even Harry's room was tidied up a bit though Draco was sure the younger boy wouldn't mind the slight disorganization of his things. At least not as much as his father.

Cailean had been planted firmly in his high chair with crackers and a no-spill sippy cup and was watching Draco rather curiously as the teen silently panicked. "I think that's it," Draco muttered to himself. "What do you think?" he asked Cailean who's wide green eyes regarded him for a few seconds before he took the sippy cup in his mouth, turned it up to his head and proceeded to ignore the blond. Draco rolled his eyes. "Well you're no help." Taking a seat to avoid fidgeting Draco sighed and tried not to wonder when Harry would get here and if he'd cleaned up enough.

It wasn't until close to 2 o'clock while Draco and Cailean were watching _The Little Mermaid _(Draco had unearthed it during his cleaning. For some reason it had been tucked behind the cabinet in the kitchen like someone had been trying to hide it away) that the front door opened and someone stumbled in. There was a soft murmur and than another voice, louder than the first said, "I'm fine. Just tripped on the strap of my bag."

Draco was up in an instant with a startled Cailean in his arms and stepping quickly to the sitting room door. He paused and smiled widely at the sight in the hall. Harry, black hair pulled up in a ponytail off his neck, was bent over untangling his ankle from the strap of his duffle bag, a concentrated frown on his pale face. Cailean shrieked as he caught sight of the young man and Harry's head snapped up and a wide smile, one of the likes Draco had rarely seen on the other teen, spread across his face. He shook his ankle the rest of the way free and moved towards them.

Draco didn't know what he expected but for Harry to take Cailean into his arms, much to the baby's delight, and then to draw Draco into a long kiss wasn't it. Not that he would complain. In fact he smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the small family. They broke apart as the door closed behind them, obviously Mr. Snape though Draco didn't look up at the man. Instead he watched as Harry's cheeks colored in misplaced embarrassment as he turned his head to look down at Cailean who had burrowed into his embrace as soon as he was able. Harry ran a loving hand through the dark hair and kissed the baby lightly on the head. "Missed me, Imp?" he hummed and Draco snorted.

"He wasn't the only one." Harry rolled his eyes but the smile still tugged on his lips.

"Mr. Malfoy," Draco looked up and smiled hesitantly at his former teacher.

"Sir," he greeted. "Did the both of you have a good trip?"

Snape raised a condescending eyebrow but Harry seemed to brighten even more. "It was fun," the younger boy said and his voice was laced with barely concealed excitement. "The conference itself was interesting but dad took me sight-seeing a bit and to museums and things. There was so much to see."

Draco loved that Harry sounded so happy and Snape, whom Draco assumed Harry would always be his weakness, smiled indulgently at the teen. "It was rather exciting."

…

Draco lay back in Harry's bed watching fondly as the other fussed over Cailean and his room. The baby had hardly loosened his grip on his father and Harry was trying, almost in vain, to straighten up the mess Draco had tried to put to rights. He kept muttering about 'lazy gits' and 'arrogant blonds' and it only served to make Draco smile as the familiar halfhearted frown marred the other boy's face. "You can help you know," Harry drawled with a scowl in Draco's lounging direction. "This is you're mess."

"You're right, I'm sorry," the older boy relented and stood and watched for a moment as Harry arranged his cluttered desk, Cailean peeking curiously from his shoulder.

"What wrong?" the younger teen asked wearily when he caught Draco's soft smile in his direction. The other quirked a fond smirk.

"Nothing."


	25. Draco's Baby, Pt1 for inumoon3 & Paige

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbled for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's where things get a little complicated. There were two request made, one by **inumoon3** and one by **Paige Hanson **and I decided to combine the prompt and title given by them respectively and make them companion pieces. I hope that's okay with you two?

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Baby, Part 1<strong>

**Word Count: 362**

"Wow."

"Draco, I'm tired, and I really wish you would stop saying that," Harry muttered even if he felt much the same way that his husband did. It _was_ a fairly amazing feeling, holding your child in your arms for the first time, and Draco was reacting much the way Harry had in the surgery/delivery room with Cailean and now Mira of course. Draco was totally enraptured with the baby girl cradled in his arms and Harry watched them with a dazed sort of smile. Mira Alannah was without a doubt a Malfoy if the smooth silvery blond hair on her head was anything to go by and her eyes were much too bright for Harry to have any thought of them eventually turning green. No, they would be grey like Draco's for sure.

"Sorry," Draco replied but he didn't sound sorry at all and Harry rolled his eyes in response. The look of awe and love on Draco's face halted any real irritation for the man's astonished exclamations. If he wasn't so tired he would probably be doing the same. What was it about his children that they had to be born in early morning hours?

"Give her here," Harry murmured and though very slowly, Draco handed her over watching as with ease Harry adjusted his arms to cradle the bundled baby close to his chest. Harry gazed down at the dozing baby and decided that despite the fact that in was a little after three in the morning, and he was aching and exhausted this was one of the best days in his life. It only tied with the day Cailean was born. "Can you get Cai?" Harry asked softly so as not to disturbed his daughter. Draco nodded and with a equally gentle kisses pressed to both Harry and Mira's heads, he stepped out of the room to collect the other member of their little family. Harry watched him go before he smiled softly down at his daughter.

"Your daddy is so happy you're here," he whispered. "But I suppose you know that by how tightly he was holding on to you." Harry paused. "I'm glad you're here too."


	26. Sister

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise (except for ones like these, obviously).

**Author's Note: **This is a companion piece to Draco's Baby Part 1 and 2 (coming soon...well, eventually). In my spare time ( a fit of insomnia) I worked out a timeline for 'major events' such as this. Would you guys like for me to post it on my live journal?

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Sister<strong>

**Word Count: 1318**

Cailean hesitated even as his Papa beckoned him forward with a smile large enough to split the man's pale face. He'd been very excited when he'd first found out of course, and had even taken part in the name suggestion process, but as time wore on, the prospect of having a younger sibling had started to seem daunting.

He wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea of having to share his daddy with a baby. He had no doubt that Daddy would still love him, the man told him everyday, multiple times a day, but the man's attention and affections would _have_ to be split between him and the new baby and that wasn't a very happy thought. What was an even worst though was the thought of not being loved by his Papa any longer at all. It wasn't as if Draco was his real papa after all, and he'd only been calling the man by that title for the past two years. Who was to say that Draco wouldn't change his mind about wanting him as a son now that he had his own baby?

"Imp," the man insisted and Cai shook his head, unwanted tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't _want_ to make trouble, not when everyone was so excited about the new baby, but he couldn't help it.

"Imp?"

Cailean sniffed and looked tearfully up at Draco who stepped all the way through the door of Daddy's room. Feeling embarrassed he hunched further into Granddad Lucius's side. The man was sleeping, his head tilted back slightly to rest on the wall behind him. Usually he would have burrowed into Granddad Severus's side as Lucius had the tendency of being a bit cold but Granddad Sev and Grandma Cissy had disappeared a few minutes ago to find coffee.

Papa looked down worriedly at him and came to kneel in front of him. "Cailean," he asked and Cai instantly felt bad. Papa only used his whole name when he was angry or upset. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see the new baby," Cailean muttered shamefully. Draco frowned.

"Why?" he asked softly. Cai didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? That if he saw her it would make her real? That he would have to face the fact that he would be loosing his Daddy's attention and his Papa's love?

Draco, very gently, drew him out from Lucius side. A part of Cailean wanted to protest but a larger part of him desperately wanted to be in his Papa's arms. Draco held him close and Cailean buried his face in the man's shoulder. "Why don't you want to see the baby?"

Cailean resisted the urge to sob as he clung to the man. "I d-don't want t-to lose you," he admitted.

"Lose me? Why would you think that?" Cailean shrugged and remained silent.

"Cai, tell me. Please?"

"It's your baby," Cailean choked out. "It's _your_ baby and _I'm_ not and since you have a baby of your own you'll forget about me." Cai stubbornly refused to say anymore and was both surprised and hurt when Draco pulled away from him.

"Cailean," Waterlogged green eyes blinked up at the stern voice, one which had rarely been used on him. Draco was staring at him, face set in a grim line. "You're such a silly imp, aren't you?" Cailean frowned as Draco shook his head, blond hair falling into his face.

"Cai, from the second I saw you were my son." The little boy sniffed in disbelief. "Really," Draco insisted. "You were tiny and beautiful and you became the most precious thing in the world to me. I wanted to hold you so badly and when your daddy let me I was terrified because you were so tiny and I thought I would hurt you. But I was positive that at that very moment that you were mine and that we were going to be family." Draco smirked a little even as he dried Cailean's puffy face with his thumbs. "Your daddy didn't know it yet of course, but he's always been in denial about these kinds of things."

Cailean giggled in spite of himself and welcomed the hug he was once again pulled into a moment later. "I won't lie to you Cai," Draco said sagely. "Having your sister around now will make things difficult. We'll have to give her a lot of one-on-one attention for the next few months because she's just a baby, but that doesn't mean that I'll love you any less just because she's my daughter biologically. Not only would your Daddy, Granddads, Grandmas, aunts and uncles kill me for hurting your feelings, it would also not be true."

Cailean wasn't sure what to say to that. He was so happy his Papa had said it all and though his worry wasn't totally abated (he'd have to see it to believe it he supposed) he did feel much better than he had in weeks as he had constantly been thinking about his sister's impending birth…

"Wait," Cailean sniffed pulling back from Draco abruptly. "Did you say sister?"

Draco blinked in surprise before scowling. "Damn," he muttered and Cailean's lip quirked. "I guess I ruined the surprise. Erm, don't tell you dad?" Cai giggled and smiled secretively.

"Tell dad what?" Draco smirked, his eyes light with amusement, before he stood from his keeling position and swung Cailean up and into his arms. "Let's go see her now, shall we?" Taking a breath to prepare himself, Cailean nodded only a little shyly and they proceeded into his Daddy's room with quiet care.

On a very white bed his daddy lay, propped up with a couple of pillows and holding something very small close to his chest. He was paler than usual though his face was flushed and Cailean had trouble not thinking of him as beautiful. Daddy insisted that he was handsome.

Green eyes glanced up as they entered and Cailean caught the little smile that the man wore, the one that meant he was very, _very_ happy about something. It wasn't hard to guess what. "Cai-baby," he called softly and Cailean smiled at his soft tone.

"Hi daddy," he greeted shyly. "Are you okay?" Harry smiled.

"I'd be better if you came over here," he said patting the bed and a moment later Cailean had slipped down from his Papa's arms and was beside his daddy, climbing carefully onto the high bed. "Would you like to see your little sister?" Harry asked as he settled and, biting his lip, Cailean nodded. Slowly his daddy leaned a little towards him and Cailean caught sight of the face poking out of the blanket in the man's arms. If he hadn't known she was a girl, it might have been hard to tell, but girl or boy, she was a pretty little thing. Her face was round and red and her eyelashes were so pale they looked silver. She was also very tiny, much tinier than he'd expected considering how large his daddy's belly had gotten.

Cailean ran a finger as softly as he could down her face and she turned to it sleepily, baby blue eyes flickering open for a moment before closing again. She was perfect. "Do you want to hold her?" Daddy asked and Cailean nodded. Papa came over and arranged his arms and Daddy shifted again, tenderly placing her in his arms. She had weight to her, certainly not the heaviest thing he'd ever held but the fact that she wasn't feather light relived him. "Her name's Mira. Mira Alannah Malfoy."

Cailean tore his eyes away from the little face, startled. "Alannah? But that's the name I picked."

His daddy looked amused while Papa outright snorted. "Yes, well, she is your sister."

Cailean considered this for a moment and looked back down at Mira. His sister?

Well, yes, she was.


	27. Draco's Baby, Pt2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm tired now. Brewing potions is tricky business. This is the end of this...

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Baby, Part 2<strong>

**Word Count: 531**

Draco sat next to Harry on the couch and listened with half an ear to the conversations going on around him. They were at Severus's house, the agreed upon meeting place for their closest friends and family to come and gush over Mira. Cailean was in the armchair opposite them, his two week old sister held in his arms while he stared tenderly down at her, obviously not paying attention to the adults hovering around them.

He was proud of how much Cailean had come to care for his sister after his initial reaction in the hospital. Harry had been upset when Draco had finally explained why Cai had had tear tracks all over his face, but Draco had convinced him that he would take care of it seeing as it was him Cai was so unsure about. Reluctantly Harry had agreed and proceeded to smother both his children in affection, just in case.

Draco, arm wrapped around Harry's waist, rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder. Harry shot him a fond look and Draco smiled ridiculously. He didn't think he'd ever been happier than with the people who were essentially his family all around him like this. Severus, whom finally relented on having Draco call him Mr. Snape when Harry and he had married, was watching his grandchildren with a soft look that he reserved especially for them and Harry. His own mother and father were hovering nearby. Narcissa talking cheerfully with Daphne and Hermione and Lucius sending ominous looks to anyone who dared approach him before turning to stare intently down at Cailean and Mira. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the sight; no matter how off-putting Lucius Malfoy initially was, he couldn't help but have a soft spot for his Cai and now Mira.

Ron, Luna and Neville were grouped around Adrian, asking him questions about the small Child-Care -Center he'd opened several months ago. Cailean, at 8-years-old was too old to go of course, but when she was old enough Adrian had promised for Mira to have a place there. Seamus, Dean and Ginny hadn't been able to make it, busy as they were with previous commitments, but had sent there congratulations the moment they found out Harry had brought another miracle into the world. And that's exactly what Draco saw them as, miracles. His little babies.

"Papa?"Draco managed to catch across the din. He smiled at Cailean indulgently.

"Yes?"

Cai looked up at him, uncertain. "I think Mira, um…" Draco caught on much more quickly than he would have liked and scowled when Harry laughed at him. They'd decided that since Harry was staying home with the Mira all day, that Draco would take care of…_task_, such as this, whenever he was home.

"Right," the blond man grimaced and stood. He pointedly ignored the smirks Severus and his father sent him as he gathered Mira up from Cailean's thin arms. The boy, obviously not wanting to be separated from his sister just yet despite the distinct sent that was now coming from her bounded up too.

"I'll help," he offered cheerfully and Draco smiled, bending a bit to kiss and ruffle Cai's hair. His babies.


	28. Kanna for Tears of Rain

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **This prompt was requested by **Tears of Rain** a while ago. Sorry it was a wait, darlin', I haven't been busy per say, just neglectful. Everyday I'm practically bashing my head against the wall when trying to work with the next chapter of the Lupin Childe (to those of you that means anything to). I'll get a few paragraphs in or reread what I wrote and just start yelling at my computer, which is _stupid._

**IMPORTANT: **I put a short time line of "major events" on my live journal. Click "Homepage" on my profile if you have time.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanna<strong>

**Word Count: 1307**

Cailean waited nervously next to his daddy, clutching the older man's pant leg as he nibbled on his bottom lip. He could see Draco out of the corner of his eye, watching him with some amusement and Cai would have pouted if he wasn't so distracted. Draco and Daddy and even Granddad thought him being nervous was the funniest thing in the world, but it wasn't, he had ever right to be! It wasn't every day that you met your best friend.

Cai knew that he had another father somewhere out there, Daddy had told him when he'd asked, but he'd never met the man and didn't really care to. He had Daddy and Draco after all. But he had met the man's family, Grandma Marticia and Granddad Michel, and he _knew_ his aunt Kanna, though he's never met her. They all lived very far away, in London where his daddy came from, so it wasn't as if he could just go to see them. No, Grandma and Granddad came to visit twice a year, once just after his birthday and once just before Christmas, but never had they brought their daughter, Kanna. Kanna was older than him by five years and so she always had school when Grandma and Granddad came. They had to leave her home with friends so that she could still get her education, something Adrian insisted was important and that Daddy and Draco were often worked up about, but he wouldn't be starting Kindergarten until September, so who knew?

But it didn't really matter, he _knew _Kanna, as well as he could know anyone other than Daddy, Draco and Granddad Severus. He'd been speaking to her over the phone since he was old enough to. Daddy told him that when he was a baby Kanna always wanted to speak to him even when he couldn't answer back, but once he could they talked all the time, twice a week, at least!

Kanna always had something interesting to say or some amazing story to tell about her friends. She took dance classes and tried out for soccer ("Football," she and Daddy always told him) and was always excited about small things, like something new she'd learned about or ate. _He_ didn't have many amazing stories, but Kanna was always ready to here them anyway. He told her about whatever he and Adrian did and about the other kids in his playgroup (1) and about any work Granddad Sev was doing or disagreements Daddy and Draco had only to be apologized for less than an hour later and made up with tiny kisses, Kanna was a great listener. She was also very understanding whenever he was mad at Daddy or was being punished, not that either happened often, but she always made him feel better. She was his best friend even is she did live thousands of miles away and had never seen her face to face.

That of course was about to change, which was why he was so skittish.

It was mid-July and Grandma and Granddad Michel had worked it out so that Kanna could come visit them, all by herself, for a whole month. The very thought was both exciting and nerve wracking.

What if Kanna decided she didn't want to be his friend anymore after actually meeting him?

What if she got scared on the plane?

What if she didn't like their apartment?

What if when she was here she got lost, or hurt, or-

"Look, Cai, they're leaving the plane."

Cai peaked out from his Daddy's leg where he hadn't realized he'd hidden his face and watched in curiosity as person after person came from the odd looking doorway. Most were carrying smallish bags, some were herding children ahead of them, and quite a few were rubbing their eyes and looking around blearily, obviously having just woken up. There were a lot of people and before Cai knew it he was getting impatient as he waited for any sign of a dark haired 10-year-old. When it seemed the last of the people had trickled by Cailean was struck with a horrible thought. What if she had decided not to come? Or had been kidnapped!

His head snapped around, he hadn't thought he'd seen anyone dragging any reluctant children but one could never be sure. What if Kanna had talked to a stranger? What if Grandma and Granddad hadn't told her not to and now she was going to be held hostage for a zillion dollars and-

"Harry!"

Cailean 'oomped' as something collided with his Daddy and him by extension and squinted through the pink haze that was suddenly blocking his view. A girl, a few heads taller than him was now letting go of his Daddy and grinning brightly up at him. Her skin was the same mocha shade of Grandma's and when she looked down at him he saw she had bright eyes like Grandma too. "Cai!" she exclaimed and he was suddenly wrapped in a strong hug. This was Kanna.

A few minutes later when she pulled back he could see she had tears in her eyes and knew he had them in his too. He'd seen pictures of her of course, but the one's Grandma showed him always had her sitting straight-backed and calm, with a polite smile on her face, nothing like the girl in front of him. Her normally curly hair was as straight as a pin and held back by a pink head band with a large pink fake flower on one side. She was dressed down compared to her photos with pink jeans that sparkled with more glitter than should be allowed, a white tee-shirt covered with a pink sweater with a curling white design stitched into it.

"I'm so happy to finally see you!" Kanna smiled and Cailean grinned back, wiping his eyes.

"Me too!"

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I'll get daddy to take us _everywhere_."

"I brought you some presents!"

"I helped daddy make you a cake!"

Both of them paused in their excited chatter at the sound of laughter and turned to see the adults present watching them amusedly. Without his notice Daddy and Draco had moved a little bit away from them and they were talking with a man and woman, both with airplane uniforms on. Kanna turned a smile back to him. "Harry has to show Identification and sign papers to take me, to make sure I don't go with the wrong person," she explained. Cai frowned.

"But wouldn't you know if you went with the wrong person?" Kanna shrugged.

"Grownups," she said rolling her eyes. "They also had to have someone watch me the whole flight. I've never been on an aero plane before but I thought it'd be more fun."

"Were you scared?" Cai asked curiously and giggled when Kanna blushed.

"A little at first, and we had turbulence over the ocean on the first plane, the plane was shaking, and landing either time wasn't fun but it was okay." She fell silent and gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just great to see you in person. Now we'll have even more to talk about." Cailean smiled and Kanna entwined their fingers together as they waited patiently for the adults to finish. His gaze drifted over her clothes again and finally spotted the backpack on her back, also in pink. He hoped everything she had wasn't that color.

"What's the picture on you're sweater?" he asked and point to the designed and Kanna tugged at the hem of the fabric.

"Jumper," she corrected. "It's a fair sitting on a flower." Cai couldn't help the grimace that crossed his face and Kanna giggled.

"You're so cute," she sighed and hugged him again. Cai laughed and hugged her back. They would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You know, it's rather difficult to write from a little kid's POV, and it doesn't help that Cai is a bit…paranoid.

**(1) Side Note:** Adrian doesn't get a property leased for his Child Care center for another 2 ½ to 3 years, but he does have a child care license and doesn't just sit for Cailean anymore. His childcare service, Cailean's "playgroup", is run from his home. It's an unconventional daycare center. 'Snaps' for Adrian's success ^_^

_/snaps fingers/_


	29. Proposal for THE mlb

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **One of the prompts requested by **THE mlb.** It was fun ^_^.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal<strong>

**Word Count: 353**

Harry stared a bit bewilderedly at the object being held out to him. "Is that-"

"It is," Draco cut him off and if he wasn't so distracted by the small glittering object in front of him he would have scowled at Draco's rather obvious smirk.

With difficulty Harry dragged his eyes away from the white gold band set with one red gem and two smaller clear ones and glanced around the room. Their apartment was small but with only three of them it was cozy rather than cramped. The walls were a nice shade of blue, the floors hardwood and the furniture cream colored and only a little scuffed due to Cailean's energetic play.

The little boy was currently sitting at his side on the sofa, where they had been watching television until Draco had walked in from the bedroom, leaned over the back of the couch presented an open velvet lined box to Harry. Cailean had exclaimed his shock but Harry had been silent in his surprise and now he was suspicious.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked amusedly after watching Harry's eyes sweep the room a third time.

"I don't know, confetti? Fireworks? An orchestra to step out of the closet? That's a bit more your thing and from what I understand instances such as these are usually more of a call for fanfare." Draco snorted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I thought you might appreciate the simplicity more."

Harry smiled and Draco's breath nearly caught at the beauty of it. "How insightful."

"I try," Draco winked rounding the couch. Harry let out a small laugh as the man lowered to the customary one knee and presented the box to him again. "Harry, will you marry me?"

Cailean gasped and clapped his hands excitedly, hunching closer to his father to get a better look while Harry blinked away a stray tear, though he would deny it later. "There won't be a Wedding March," he said sternly and Draco laughed outright as he extracted the ring from the box and slid it onto Harry's finger.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The gems are ruby and diamond, Harry and Cai's birthstones respectively. Very simple and clean, very Harry, but crazy expensive, very Draco.

http : / / www . angara . com /p/round-ruby-and-diamond-three-stone-ring-sr0160r . html


	30. Setting Dates for Your Huckleberry

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **This is for **Your Huckleberry**. I hadn't noticed until after posting 'Proposal' that the prompt was so similar that I could have dedicated it both to you. So, because the prompt was rather open-ended, I took some creative license and made this especially for you to make up for my slip of judgment. Hope you enjoy!

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Dates<strong>

**Word Count: 722**

"So have the two of you decided on a date?" Hermione asked her two friends curiously. Harry and Draco sat across from her and Daphne in a café and she was happy to see that they looked happy. She hadn't seen them in a while with how busy she was with work and school. She'd met her goal of being a third year senior and so had graduated from university a year before them and was now an PA in a law firm while she went to school for her Masters. It certainly kept her busy and she finally made time to get caught up with the others only to discover that Draco had proposed to Harry several weeks ago.

"February 12th," Draco, Harry and surprisingly Daphne answered promptly. The red-head grinned and shrugged at her look.

"I was there for the argument," was all she offered and Hermione rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the boys. Harry was the same as ever, longish black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, face decidedly bland as he sipped his coffee though his eyes looked happy and a small smile had appeared on his face at the question. Draco of course looked smug and his arm was slung over the back of his fiancé's chair, leaning into Harry closer than was strictly necessary.

"Why was there an argument?"

Daphne snorted while Draco grimaced and Harry took the opportunity to smirk. "Draco wanted the date to be connected to something special or memorable, Harry wanted no such thing."

"Our wedding anniversary should be just that, our wedding anniversary." Harry said putting down his cup and frowning across the table at Daphne. "Why should we share the date with something else?"

Hermione nodded, she could see his point. "It was just a few suggestions," Draco protested and Harry narrowed his emerald eyes though he didn't look at the other man.

"They were stupid," he told Hermione without preamble making her giggle and Draco scowl. "First he wanted my birthday, then his own, our first date," Harry shook his head. "Then the dates started getting a bit ridiculous. The day I told him I was pregnant, my first ultrasound, our first fight, _dad's_ birthday. It was _stupid_ and those weren't even the worse. I hadn't even realized he'd memorized all these dates."

Daphne was snickering to herself and Hermione tried not to do the same but Harry sounded so exasperated and Draco didn't look the least bit contrite. "So," she said after clearing her throat though her voice was still raspy from suppressed laughter. "How'd you come up with February 12th? Nothing significant happen then, Draco?"

"No," the blond said rolling his eyes. "But that's not why we picked it."

"_He_ picked it. It's still stupid," Harry muttered shaking his head.

"Ah, but you agreed," Draco teased. He turned o Hermione. "We were arguing and Harry, er, made me sleep on the couch that night." Hermione snorted, Draco huffed. "Yes, hilarious. So I was in the sitting room watching the news because there's nothing else to when not in bed with Harry-oomph!"

Daphnes' shoulders were shaking with silent laughing as Harry elbowed Draco in the stomach, face coloring. The blond laughed airily and rubbed his side but continued. "Anyway, the news was on and they showed the winning lottery number for the evening which was-"

"Two-one-two," Hermione finished catching on and laughing. "That is stupid."

Draco shrugged and Harry scoffed. "Beyond," he stressed. "He came to me the next morning with February 12th, promised it wasn't in anyway signification to our lives that he knew and I agreed. He didn't tell me until Daphne asked where he got it from. By then it wasn't worth arguing about anymore."

"Oh, come on," Draco said nudging Harry a little. "You know it's grown on you. You're even excited about the idea that it might snow."

"That would be lovely," Hermione pressed and finally Harry smiled.

"It would," he relented and Draco pressed a kiss to the younger man's cheek. Hermione and Daphne shared a fond look. Regardless of the utterly random way it came about, Harry would surely grow to love February 12th as it would be the day he would forever share with Draco, and that would mean something significant to all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- That's not how I chose the date. It's actually my friends birthday. I had just finished talking to him when I wrote the date in my timeline ^_^


	31. Blaise for Gemstones

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **I know you guys have been really stuck on this but only one person actually came out and asked for it. Credit for the actual prompt goes to **Gemstones**, but THE mlb gets special mention for being the first to bring it up. Everybody okay?

**This isn't what you asked for, but it had to be done** (popular demand and all that)**. Part two will be specifically your prompt**. On that note, there will be only two parts. Part two is almost done and should be up in the next day or so but getting the proper emotion behind it is troublesome. Fun to write, but troublesome.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise, Part 1<strong>

**Word Count: 1185**

"Daddy?" Harry blinked up from his texts as he took notes to prepare for his upcoming midterms. Though he really wanted to get the work done, he was grateful for the distraction and was always happy to talk to his son.

"Cai-baby," he greeted with a smile as he put down his pen and held out his arms to the little boy who quickly scrambled into them. "Did your movie finish? Do you want a snack?" Harry asked absently as he held the boy close in his lap. Draco had evening classes Tuesdays and Thursdays so it was just he and Cai in the apartment at the moment. Trying to study as he was Harry had put in a movie for Cailean in the sitting room while he went to his and Draco's bedroom to read up.

Cailean shook his head to both questions and Harry frowned down at the dark head when Cai buried his face into Harry's chest. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cai muttered desolately and Harry gently lifted the face to look at him.

"You know I don't like you lying, Cai," Harry reprimanded softly as his pale hand pressed against Cai's forehead and then neck. "No fever," he muttered. "Do you feel sick?" Cai shook his head.

"No," he sniffed and Harry's eyes furrowed in concern.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked again and this time Cai looked up at him with soulful eyes.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Harry nodded immediately. "At Adrian's today Nita was teasing me," he started and Harry felt a burst of anger before he forced himself to calm down. He didn't know the whole story and he'd met Nita, she was usually very polite.

"What did she say?" he asked softly as he rubbed Cailean's back, he was obviously upset.

"First she asked me about Draco and asked if he was my daddy too but I told her no, only you were my daddy. Then she asked why we lived together then and I told her that you were boyfriends but she said that's bad, that I'm supposed to have two parents and that we shouldn't be living with someone who wasn't a mommy or a daddy." Cai sniffed again, tearfully. "I told her, I said, we can live with Draco cause he loves us but then she asked 'Then why isn't he you're daddy?' and I told her to be quiet and leave me alone and she told Adrian I said 'Shut up', but I didn't, I said 'Be quiet' and she was being _mean_ and Charis got put in time-out because she pushed her for messing with me."

Harry hugged Cailean close to him and let the little boy cry as he silently thought over what to say. He'd be having words with the girl's parents without a doubt (and maybe making something sweet for little Charis) but Cailean was upset now. "Cai-baby, it's perfectly alright for us to live with Draco. He loves us very much and he may not be your real Daddy but he's as good as."

Cai took a shuddering breath. "I-I-I know," he breath. "I-I love D-draco too, a-and I want him, not 'nother daddy but that's not w-what I wanted to a-ask." Harry pressed his lips having a sinking feeling where this conversation was going.

"Then what, baby?"

Cai picked up his head from where he'd laid it back on Harry's chest and frowned up at him. "Why d-don't I have a'nother d-daddy?"

Harry let out a slow breath. There it was, he'd known it was coming. How could it not with such a pattern of events? He'd mentally prepared for this many times but quite suddenly he was at a loss for words.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked down into eyes identical to his own, though much more wet at the moment. "You do have another father, baby." Cailean frowned.

"But-"

"You know how Granddad Sev is my dad?" Harry cut him off gently. Cai nodded. "Well, Grandma Marcy and Granddad Michel are your other father's parents."

"Oh," Cailean whispered, obviously having never given that idea thought before. "So he's an, uh, Zabini?"

"That's right. Blaise Zabini."

"But Daddy," Cailean protested shaking his head. "If he's my other daddy, how come I never met him?" Cailean wiped his eyes though it was in vain as new tears just replaced the old ones. "Wouldn't my daddy want to meet me?" Harry leaned back as far as he dared in his desk chair.

"Who wouldn't want to meet you, baby?" he asked rhetorically because honestly, who wouldn't? Besides Blaise. "Blaise and I…had an argument, before you were born, and we never made up. He saw you once, right after you were born, but since we were still fighting we decided it was best that he not come back."

None of it was a lie and it would have to do for now. He wouldn't speak ill of Blaise, even if he'd probably always think the other man was an arsehole. It had broken his heart when Lily had said horrible things about Severus and he wouldn't do that to Cai. He would never tell his son that Blaise hadn't wanted him. And, if the time ever came that Cai wanted to know more about his father, he would allow it while protecting his son's heart as much as he could.

Cailean was silent for a long moment and when he finally spoke it was hesitant. "Daddy? Is it okay if I keep Draco instead. I think I like him better."

Harry laughed softly and squeezed the little boy a bit. "Of course, baby. I don't Draco would have it any other way." Cailean gave him a watery smile and they fell into a comfortable silence.

It was over an hour later that Draco came home. Harry heard the front door slam and glanced at Cailean, fast asleep under his and Draco's comforter. "I bought take-out," Draco called, likely from the kitchen. "Harry? Cai?"

"Bedroom," Harry responded as loudly as he could without waking Cailean up. He heard Draco's footsteps echo from the front of the apartment and a moment later he appeared in the doorway to their bedroom. His grey eyes took in the scene and a frown crossed his face.

"What happened?" he asked seriously and Harry couldn't help but smile at his perception and the concern in his voice.

"He asked about Blaise," he answered honestly and Draco scowled at the mention of the other man.

"What did you tell him?"

"Enough," Harry said quietly and his eyes drifted back to Cailean. He could feel Draco watching him and after a minute the blond hummed in understanding.

"He'll be staying in here with us tonight," Draco more stated than asked but Harry nodded anyway, never looking away from Cai. "Hey," Draco called softly and Harry blinked up at him only to find Draco had crossed the room to stand by his side. "I'm sure you did fine. It'll be okay."

Harry's smile was small but grateful and Draco pressed a comforting kiss to his head. "It'll be okay."


	32. Blaise Part 2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **Well shit. This didn't turn out as expected. I _really_ like it though. Again, a prompt given by **Gemstones**. Don't…don't hate me too much guys, it's just the way I see things turning out and as horrible and punishing as you all want me to be to Blaise, no one suffers forever and there will clearly be a conflict of interest between some of us. Okay? Okay.

There is a separation of time between part one and part two. Cai was five in part one. If he was physically in this part, he would be six.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise, Part 2<strong>

**Word Count: 2438 **(I am _really _not doing a good job staying below 1000)

Blaise grimaced as he shut the large door behind him and unceremoniously dropped his bag at his feet. He looked around the entrance hall of his mothers manor to see what had changed in the few months since he'd been here. The wall paneling looked new and the carpet looked different, but other than that it looked the same, still gleaming, still immaculate, and still filling the twenty-three year old with a bit of dread (1).

"Anyone home?" he called out even though he knew there would be no answer. He'd picked this time to arrive specifically because he knew everyone would be out. His mother had told him that she and Michel would be taking Kanna school shopping today and would likely not be back until late. That was perfectly fine with Blaise, it meant that he could hold off on the awkward and stilted conversations that would take place the first few hours, maybe even days of him being here, as there was no way around that.

He left his bag at the door and walked further into the large home, heading for the kitchen to find something edible before he went upstairs and found out how much damage Kanna had done to his old room. The girl couldn't seem to comprehend staying out of his stuff for long periods of time and since there were months between each of his visits home, she was given ample temptation and opportunity.

It was never very often that he returned home for a visit, in fact if he had his way he probably wouldn't at all, but his mother insisted, and if he refused her it would only lead to her nagging. This time he was home for Kanna's end of summer recital. The young girl had been taking dance classes for several years now and they always had large seasonal recitals that he was goaded into coming to. He didn't care about dance at all, but he had to admit that Kanna was good and as his sister she lessened his disinterest a bit. Also, even though they weren't close, she always seemed pleased that he was there.

Entering the kitchen he raised an eyebrow at the table covered in brightly colored paper and photos with a large, leather covered album sitting in the middle of the mess. He remembered vaguely his mother saying something about Kanna scrap booking before she went off to school, some well-to-do boarding school in France that Kanna had practically begged to attend after hearing about their dance reputation. Beuxbatons or something of the like? Either way Kanna had wanted to 'store memories' so that she wouldn't get home sick. Mother thought it was cute. Considering the state of the table, Blaise figured it was more trouble than it was worth.

Careful to avoid making the mess worse, he made himself a hefty sandwich that would have to keep him full until a likely late dinner and sat down at the table to rifle through some of Kanna's things. Most of the construction paper she had were in varying shades of pink, and there was much more glitter here than he was sure she would know what to do with, but it all very…cute. In a nauseating sort of way.

The leather bound book itself was heavy and already a great deal of it was filled. He was amused to see that the very first picture was from the day she was born and the subsequent days following. It seemed as if she was going to be storing away _all_ her memories. Various people appeared in the pictures. Mother and Michel, aunts and uncles, cousins and family friends. Even he appeared in a few with his baby sister though at the time he had been very against having a sibling and had been very disconnected from their little family as he entered the rebellious teenager phase.

Kanna grew up in the pictures excruciatingly slowly and he wondered how she knew her age in each one as they seemed to be in a painstakingly accurate order. As he passed through her early years he paused when he caught a very pale skin tone in the mix of the mostly dark ones. A young Harry Evans was sitting awkwardly on a sofa, holding a grinning Kanna in his lap. A teenage Blaise was just behind them, looking amusedly down at the younger boy as he shyly held the toddler who at the time had been completely enamored with him. Blaise considered the photo, the bright eyes, the pale face and dark hair, for several moments before turning the page.

Harry's face popped up a few more times but Blaise steadily ignored them in favor of looking at photos of Kanna and her little friends. For a few pages both Harry and Blaise himself disappeared but then suddenly Blaise was looking at a page absolutely shrouded in blue with a picture in the middle depicting a baby Blaise recognized instantly. Olive toned skin and light eyes that were obviously only going to become greener and curling black hair. Even if he had only seen the small, round face once before, there was no doubting that it was Harry's son. Bold letters across the top of the page, obviously clipped from a magazine or newspaper, spelled C-A-I-L-E-A-N E-L-I-J-A-H.

Blaise wasn't surprised to find that the next several pages were dedicated to the babe. Most were of the child sleeping, a few he was being held by Kanna, his mother, Michel and several other people, none of whom he knew but Kanna had subtitled the pictures with names like 'Hermione', 'Daphne', and 'Dean' and Blaise could only assume these were Harry's friends at the time. And, of course, there were pictures of the baby with Harry, Snape and the Malfoy boy. These pictures went on for several pages before finally tapering off and Blaise was grateful. They made him feel…_odd_, seeing them.

Years had passed before his initial anger at Harry had dissipated. Logic told him the baby was his, any idiot could with two eyes could see the resemblance, but he had never _wanted_ it and so had acted it what seemed an according way to his adolescent mind-deny and degrade.

That hadn't ended so well for him. He'd lost Harry, who even he had couldn't deny anymore had been a genuinely sweet kid and likely loyal to a fault. He'd lost his inheritance, something he was still pissed about but could grudgingly understand his mothers reasoning for, and he'd lost his son, even if he hadn't wanted the boy, still didn't really, and felt more bad about that than anything else.

It confused him that the pictures didn't stir any parental feeling in him, or even anger or resentment. He envied the boy a bit, because of the money, but couldn't honestly say he was still mad about his being alive. He felt…disconnected from the small life, like he'd never had a hand in creating it anyway, and that bothered him. He wanted to feel something for the little boy other than detached and this odd feeling he couldn't identify. Biologically the boy was his offspring, but in reality he wasn't his, had never been his and would likely never be.

The focus of the pictures returned to Kanna for a time but there was still periodically photos of the boy as he grew older, always smiling or laughing, though there was one where he looked about three seemingly crying loudly over a smashed birthday cake. There were some he'd taken with other children, the same girl and obviously twin boys showing up repeatedly. Around it all Kanna aged in her own photos as well until she started to look like she did now and then the pictures stopped and the pages went blank as she hadn't decorated the rest of it yet.

Blaise carefully closed the album and finished off the rest of his small meal looking around the table. The photos that had yet to be added were mostly of Kanna and Cailean together and he realized they must have been from last summer, when Kanna had gone to visit her nephew in the states. He remembered because she hadn't been a part of her dance classes recital that summer. Several had Harry and Malfoy in it and it was safe to determine that they were still together. Judging by the smiles they shot the camera or the way Malfoy held Cailean close to him whenever the appeared together. The boy looked happy and Blaise felt a small burst of relief. At least he wasn't wanting for another father, he would be disappointed if he were.

The young man stood a few minutes later, stowed the plate he'd been using in the sink and left the room. He spent the next few hours straightening his room, mostly removing stray dolls or crayons, and then taking a short nap. It was nearing seven in the evening when he heard the first sounds of life in the house other than himself and he walked downstairs again to watch his family come in through the front door. Kanna was chattering excitedly about something, Mother smiling at her indulgently and Michel was handling the bags. It took a minute for any of them to notice him but when they did Kanna ran to greet him and Marticia hugged him tightly, looking him over and calling him too thin. Michel only nodded at him in greeting. Saying their relationship was strained was an understatement, it had been since he meet the man, had gotten worse when he married his mother and certainly hadn't gotten better after the situation with Harry. He knew his family still kept contact with the other, if the ridiculous amount of photos weren't evidence enough, and Michel saw him as family-likely even more so than he did Blaise. Marticia went to start on dinner and Kanna followed still reeling about something-a wedding?-and not wanting to stay with Michel, Blaise followed after them.

Kanna immediately took up a place at the table and started clearing it up though she stopped periodically to look at a photo before putting it aside to be added to he book later. Mother asked him questions about how he was and how was work. When he was younger he'd never considered the idea of himself working, but after the lost of his inheritance and learning that, no, his mother wasn't going to change her mind, he'd quickly had to grow up.

He counted himself lucky that his grades, while not spectacular, hadn't been bad, and that he got into University with little hassle and even a scholarship or two under his belt. Being a business major was the only thing that made sense considering his family background and he worked hard and found a job that paid him well enough while renting a flat with a few friends. It had been hard, harder than anything he'd ever had to do and he dragged through it, angry and bitching nearly the whole way, several times nearly giving up, but he was a Zabini, and he would not end up on the street like some godforsaken wine-o. He was much too pampered and headstrong to live like that.

He wasn't living in the lap of luxury but he did have a steady job, his own flat now and money to spare that he could go out to drink on the weekends without worrying where the next meal was coming form. It was comfortable. And, while he wouldn't be leant money or allowed to live in the manor, he had earned his mother's forgiveness enough that he wasn't ostracized from the family.

"Mama!" Kanna exclaimed. "Can we get this one blown up? It would make a great wedding gift don't you think?" Both Blaise and Marticia cut off their conversation to look at what Kanna was holding up. It was one of the photos that show Harry, Malfoy and Cailean. It was a head shot and they were all pressed together, Cailean in the middle grinning shyly, Malfoy smiling smugly and Harry gazing out calmly, his eyes looking exasperated and amused. Objectively it was a lovely family photo.

Blaise raised a slightly interested eyebrow at his younger sister. "Wedding gift?" he asked idly and Kanna turned to him a bit sheepishly. "Yes, Harry and Draco are getting married," she told him and her tone didn't loose any of her excitement despite who she was talking to. Blaise hadn't expected it to. She knew Blaise wasn't involved in his son life but she had been to young at the time of the events to remember how the situation went and why now it would be quite the taboo subject, Harry getting married.

Blaise glanced at his mother who was watching him as if daring him to comment even as she answered Kanna with a 'Yes, dear, I'm sure they'll love it'. Blaise didn't in fact have anything to say on the matter and stared back at Marticia until she relented with a stern look and went back to cooking.

What was there to say? Harry marrying the blond male was maybe surprising, but it hardly concerned him at this point. Mother of course was weary to even mention Harry Evans in his presence since she'd long ago given up on extracting an apology from him.

He wasn't going to apologize because, frankly, he didn't see the point. He may feel guilty for _not_ feeling anything even remotely strong for his own blood son, he even regretted how the situation ultimately ended and was ashamed of his actions, but what was an 'I'm sorry' going to do? Besides, Harry had moved on and was happily raising his son with someone he clearly loved enough to marry. Any contact between them, even if it were an overdue apology, would probably just lead to distress and Blaise was through with causing that.

Harry had his life with Cailean and Malfoy, and Blaise had his, small though it may be, it was good enough and he would continue to improve it. They should remain separated. They were going to remain separate.

Blaise gazed impassively down at the photo and the happy faces. Then, what was that odd feeling, along with the distance, he felt when he looked down at Cailean, who's full name he'd had to learn from his sister's scrap book. I wasn't something he was accustomed to feeling, even now with no longer being a trust-fund baby. It was like a pulling, a quiet sadness. Longing.

* * *

><p>(1) I never gave Blaise a birthday but he's only a few months older than Draco.<p>

If you're curious, this takes place in mid-August 2012, after Draco has proposed (July 1st). Kanna is also 10-years-old.


	33. School for Bugi and THE mlb

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **This prompt was requested by two of you actually. **THE mlb **and **Bugi**, so I hope you both enjoy ^_^.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>School, Part 1<strong>

**Word Count: 971**

Draco usually left it to Harry to worry about such things (the younger man might not look it but his imagination sometimes went wild with the thoughts of the horrors that could befall his son) but today he couldn't help but feel a bit panicked as well. Today Cailean started school.

He knew he shouldn't be worried, the boy would be safe and he himself overall liked this situation more than he liked Adrian, but Cailean wasn't enthused and that had him worried more than anything. Harry had sat down and talked with the little one about it and while Cailean didn't mind going to school, he was very much used to Adrian and his playgroup and the thought of being in a classroom for hours a day wasn't something that had him jumping for joy.

Harry had said he would have fun. Cailean had looked doubtful.

Now they were walking through a small elementary school and he couldn't stop his stomach turning at the thought the moment they left Cailean would have some sort of breakdown. He didn't know these children or their parents like he did with Adrian's lot and who knew what would happen? He could be picked on, he could get hurt, he could be feeling sick and who knew what these idiots would do? Draco could feel the scowl creeping onto his face and with difficulty banished it. They were professionals, had worked with children for years. Harry had told him more than once to remember that.

The younger man, while a little nervous about how Cailean would adjust to the new environment, wasn't terribly worked up. He'd long since grown out of the separation anxiety phase and no longer felt uneasy when Cailean was out of sight. He now just hovered for a while when they were reunited.

"Draco," the blond startled and scowled at Harry and Cailean's equally amused looks. Harry rolled his eyes and gestured towards the room in front of them, 104, before heading in. Stepping into the room Draco had to blink his several times to get used to the explosion of color. "It's like a rainbow threw up in here," he muttered and Harry slapped his arm in retribution while Cailean giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir," someone said off to the side and they saw a young woman standing there looking very amused. She was classically pretty with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief. Draco frowned at her.

"It wasn-" he started to say but was abruptly cut off by Harry who nudged him none to gently to the side.

"You must be Ms. Breehouse. I'm Harry Evans, this is my son, Cailean."

"It's good to meet you Mr. Evans," she said sincerely and shook his offered hand. "And you too Cailean." Cai waved shyly from next to his father's legs.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Harry introduced somewhat reluctantly. "My boyfriend. Sorry about him."

"It's no problem at all," she grinned and Draco pressed his lips at being talked about like he wasn't there.

"I'm just having the kids sit down until the bell rings," she explained gesturing to the dozen or so children behind her who were sitting in a nondescript circle. "You're welcome to stay for a bit, do you have any questions?" Harry harshly pinched Draco's arm before the first syllable could leave his mouth. Breehouse looked like she was trying not to smile.

"I'm afraid we can't stay, we have classes of our own to get to," he said regretfully. "But is there a way to contact you later…?"

"Yes," the woman smiled. "I'll be sending my information home with everyone at the end of the day, my numbers, available conference hours, et cetera." Harry nodded with a smile and then knelt down to Cailean's level to hug him tightly.

"Be good, have fun," he instructed. "I love you, Cai." Cailean hugged back just as tightly.

"Love you too daddy," he whispered and when they let go Cailean immediately raised his arms to Draco who grinned and picked him up into his own embrace.

"I love you too, imp," he told the little boy who nodded into his shoulder.

"I know. Love you Draco."

Draco smiled as he put Cailean carefully back on the floor and the little boy bravely turned to face his new teacher, a determined look on his small face. Breehouse smiled. "Why don't you go meet some of your new classmates, Cailean? I _think_ I might have heard someone mention your name earlier."

Draco blinked in surprise at the same time Cailean and Harry did and they all looked over to the group of children on the other side of the room. After only a moment Cailean exclaimed "Charis!" and a little light haired girl's head popped up.

"Cailean!" she grinned and they rushed to each other to hug in greeting, completely forgetting about the adults in their excitement. Draco raised a brow while Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing they know each other," Breehouse laughed lightly.

"They went to the same daycare," Harry deadpanned. "We didn't know Charis would be here though." Draco smiled as he watched Cailean's newly found exuberance. He like Charis, she was a tough one. If nothing else Cailean would have backup if anyone picked on him."

"We should go," Harry said reluctantly and he grabbed Draco's hand who in response squeezed the appendage in comfort.

"Have a good day," Breehouse wished them and they nodded to her and waved to Cailean and Charis who waved back before leaving. They wandered back down the hall towards the exit and Harry sighed.

"That wasn't too awful," he smiled softly and Draco squeezed his hand again. Though he was still mildly worried, at least Cailean was happy so no, it hadn't been.


	34. Favorite Granddad for Paige Hanson

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **This was a prompt requested by **Paige Hanson**, sorry it took a while, but I hurried to finish it because I didn't want you to exhaust yourself checking every few seconds ^_^. This is kinda both of your request rolled into one so I hope you don't mind.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite (Granddads)<strong>

**Word Count: 1397**

Cailean wasn't completely sure how he ended up in this situation but was sure he could blame Papa for it. That man enjoyed tormenting him like this too much for him _not _to have instigated this. It was a bit of a surprise that Mira had been dragged into it as well though, so maybe that meant Dad was in on it too? He, after all, believed in equal opportunity torment.

With a mild fascination he watched the battle of wills between the two men in front of him and kept a steady hand on Mira's shoulder so that both of them could remain out of the crossfire. Lucius Malfoy and Michel Zabini were both very imposing figures separately but together they were absolutely terrifying to anyone who didn't know them. Lucius was tall, straight back and proud with platinum blond hair and eyes cold enough to make you shiver at their intensity. He didn't laugh, he rarely smiled and was ruthless in his business dealings the world over. Michel Zabini was, in both appearance and personality, very different. His skin and hair darker, his body broader and taller than Lucius could ever hope to be, and he was known to joke around, but that made him no less fierce when it came to the one thing they had in common: their grandchildren.

It wasn't, as most would think, their protectiveness that made them so imposing when with their grandchildren, though you certainly wouldn't want to mess with any of the Malfoy children, no. It was their competitiveness. Cailean had never envied Ash more than he did at the moment. The little bugger was probably home taking a nap right now instead of witnessing…this.

It wasn't that he didn't like being spoiled and Mira loved it but too much was too much and the amount these two were planning on buying was ridiculous. If between Mira and himself they didn't own _everything_ on this isle he'd eat the mud pie Mira had left in the backyard last week.

"When do we go home?" Mira asked him with a frown, not the least bit interested in the toys and knickknacks being scrutinized over by their grandfathers. Even she, the little princess that she was, had somewhat dreaded this shopping experience and neither of them had been disappointed.

"When they finish I guess," Cailean said rolling his eyes and nudging her along at a safe distance.

"I don't like shopping with granddad," Mira said, her tone just short of whining and Cailean smiled down at her.

"Which one?"

"_Both _of them," the little girl sulked and crossed her arms over her chest. "We never get to go where we want or pick out what we want." Cailean hummed, that was true. Whenever they were dragged into shopping with either man they were always brought to obscure locations- half the clothing stores they went to had a tailor that needed to take their measurements, and the boutique like toy stores were all china dolls and gold encrusted toy cars.

"But you like the things they get you." That was true too, Mira loved gifts, no matter what.

"I like them better when I don't go with granddad to get them." Cailean snickered and ruffled his sister's blond hair, making her smile reluctantly as they continued to watch the passive aggressive match ahead of them.

Though mostly Lucius and Michel silently contested each other, occasionally they would make snippy comments, ones that usually went over Cailean and Mira's heads as to _why_ they were insulting, but the painfully polite tones of voice were unmistakable.

"It's not fair Ash gets to stay home," Mira continued lowly so that the attention of the madmen wouldn't be drawn to them. Secretly Cai agreed, but Ash had had a small fever since the night before and dad, as always, was hovering.

The shopping trip continued in such a way for the next hour or so. Lucius and Michel would walk a bit ahead of them, nitpicking over this and riling the other up over that and Mira would grouch about the unfairness of it all. Cailean, use to the five year old and the older men as he was, wasn't much bothered and instead trailed a bit forlornly after them, wondering idly if they'd finally maim each other and put the rest of them out of their misery. When the various items were finally purchased, Cailean looked pointedly away from the amount each of them paid while Mira's lips parted a bit in wide eyed fascination. It didn't take a genius to figure out who'd 'won' this round, the smug look on granddad Lucius' face was a dead giveaway.

They piled back into Granddad Michel's car (it was the only thing Lucius ever gracefully conceded to Michel on, though only because he preferred having hired drivers and both Papa and Daddy agreed they didn't want their children toted around like that) and headed off towards home. The ride was made in a utter silence, Michel hung up over his defeat and Lucius reveling in his victory. Mira and Cailean periodically traded exasperated glances. They loved both men, they did, but honestly, it was hard sometimes to decide who was better. Well, less worse.

Separately they were fine. Lucius was kind and patient, always willing to talk to them if they didn't want to go to their fathers and even funny when he sometimes scared their friends. Michel they didn't see too often, but when he and Grandma Marticia came to visit, he was always ready for a day out no matter if it was to the cinema or an amusement park. Put them together however and, as Papa said, all hell breaks loose.

Upon arriving home Cailean and Mira practically sprinted out the car, ignoring any niceties about helping with the bags and calling to their grandfather's that they wanted to check on Ash. Cailean, old enough to have his own key, used it to get inside without hesitation but when the door swung open the stopped short at the sight of their startled father partway down the stairs. "Bloody hell," Harry mutter lowly at their abrupt entrance but Cai heard and tried not to smile, it was always funny when their dad swore. Green eyes leveled him with a look, clearly knowing what he was thinking and the man came the rest of the way own the stairs.

"Where's the fire," he teased as they both greeted him with a hug. It always felt good to come home, especially after the morning they had.

"There's one currently destroying Granddad Michel's ego," Cailean deadpanned and smirked.

"Loss, did he?" he asked idly. "Papa's in the sitting room, there's a surprise for you," he shooed them away and exchanging looks, both rushed to the indicated place. There were three people there. The blond with his back facing them was obviously Papa but the other man, who was settled in the armchair with Ash in his lap was someone they hadn't seen in a while.

"Granddad!" Cailean and Mira exclaimed and rushed Severus who hardly had time to prepare himself for the impact and the tight hugs. The man had been away at a two week conference and they had missed him dearly in that time. Their Granddad Severus was always around, Daddy was to close to him for the man to take a back seat in their lives, and he was amazing. Stern in instances but endlessly affectionate when they needed it. He wasn't entirely as vicious as Lucius (though he had the potential to be) nor as friendly as Michel (Cailean _still_ could get his friend Kendall to come back to the house) but he was a quiet presence they both loved and appreciated and were hung up over when he was gone.

"Cailean, Mira," he greeted sagely as they pulled back and Mira took his free knee opposite Ash while Cailean commandeered one of the arms of the chair and they both started to talk excitedly about what he'd missed in his absence. They missed their Papa rolling his eyes behind them at not even getting a hello. Harry entered the room a moment later followed by Lucius and Michel. While Harry smiled at his father, Cai, Mira and Ashley, the other two men eyed Severus who, over the children's heads, smirked at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** "Ash?" Some of you are saying. Go on, guess.


	35. Nightmare for hpbrat2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **This is a request made by **hpbrat2**. I'm so sorry for it being such a long wait, I feel like the request was ages ago! But, I hope you like it hon. It's short, sweet and to the point.

Cailean has recently turned five in this chapter.

****Note:** **Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

**Word Count: 955**

Cailean bolted up with a strangled cry and a name on his lips. His green eyes, wide and panicked, swept around his room even as he scrambled out of bed and rushed toward the door. His hands, trembling and frantic had trouble turning the knob but he managed after several far too long seconds and stepped shivering into the dark hallway. He covered his mouth with both of his small hands to try and stifle the sobs when he caught sight of all the suffocating shadows around him. He wasn't usually afraid of the dark, but right now it was certainly not helping.

Cautiously he edged down the hall, eyes flitting back and forth and trying to stay within the dim light that came from the window at the end of the hall. Heart pounding, he squinted to make out his daddy and Draco's door. It was always cracked, in case he needed them in the middle of the night, and tonight was no exception so with extreme care and fleeting glances at dark corners he slipped inside and snapped the door shut behind him.

He regretted it almost immediately when the room was thrown into pitch blackness and whimpered a little but tried to keep his head. This was daddy's room. He was safe.

Skittishly he moved through the dark to where he knew the bed was and felt his way up around the large trunk that sat at the end of it and finally up onto the bed. He had managed to crawl all the way up to the head of it and could feel soft downy pillows under his fingers before it registered that something was missing.

Cailean moaned piteously. Daddy wasn't here. One of his University classes had arranged a trip out of the city to attend several lectures daddy had been interested in. As a result, he wasn't here, in bed, when Cailean needed him _right now_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Cailean had known that would be the case. It was a three day trip daddy had taken. He had been gone yesterday and would be gone tomorrow as well. But he really, _really _wished it wasn't true right at this moment because he was scared and tired and he _wanted_ his daddy.

"Cai?"

The sleepy mumbled scared the boy and for a moment Cailean thought the…_thing_ from his dream had followed him here into the sanctuary of his daddy's room but then the bedside table lamp flicked on and he saw it was only Draco. Draco…

In a moment Cailean had launched himself into the startled man's arms and was sobbing against the dark t-shirt Draco had worn to bed. "Cai? Imp, what's wrong?" Draco asked a bit frantic. His voice was rough from sleep but Cailean was relieved to hear it. With Draco here, even if Daddy wasn't, he was safe. "Imp?"

"Bad dream," he mumbled against the chest he was clinging to and reveled in the warmth of Draco's arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

"A bad dream? Oh, Imp, are you okay? Did it make you scared or sad?"

"Scared," Cailean sniffed. "It was coming to get me."

"What was?" Draco questioned but Cailean could only shrugged helplessly. He had no idea what the thing in his dream had been only that it was going to take him away and when he'd tried to run, tried to fight and call out for his Daddy and Draco, he hadn't been able to and instead had continued to be pulled in to a dark, dark place.

"Nothing's going to take you away, Cai, you know that right? I'll protect you."

"B-but what if you can't?" he asked with a hitched breath because that's what had happened in his dream - he hadn't been helped.

"I can and I will," Draco said and Cailean's head was gently pushed back so that he could look up in to bright grey eyes. Draco's lids were still heavy with sleep but his eyes were hard and his voice determined. "I'll always protect you. I love you too much not to, and don't you ever think otherwise. Any nightmare you have where I don't is just that, a nightmare. It's not real."

Cailean blinked tearfully up at him for a moment before nodding and burrowing back into Draco's warm chest, his body finally starting to relax after the heartfelt reassurances. "Do you want to talk about the dream, imp, or are you okay now?"

"I'm okay," Cai sighed. Draco was silent for a few moments before he shifted and suddenly they were both laying down in the soft bed. Cai glanced up at the man and Draco smiled warmly down at him.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, so I can keep a closer eye out for anything trying to take you away. Just it case." Cailean smiled a bit at the teasing and curled closer feeling grateful. He hadn't wanted to go back to his room really but was too nervous to ask to stay. He wasn't a _baby_ after all, and asking to sleep in your Papa's bed because of a nightmare was a very babyish thing to do.

Cailean hid his smile in Draco's chest at that thought, listening absently to the man's slowing heartbeat as he started to drift back off to sleep. He'd wanted his daddy, but papa was just as good, and just as comforting and Cailean loved him just as much. True, Draco wasn't his Papa really just yet, but he would be, and hopefully soon.

Maybe if the thing in his nightmare saw that he had a Daddy and a Papa, it'd think twice about trying to take him away.


	36. First Date for THE mlb

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **I decided not to do a Part Two or a companion piece to "School", or at least not yet. For some reason I can't wrap my mind around what it is children _do_ in kindergarten and I kept coming up nearly 3000 words worth of nonsense. I remember nothing from that time in my life other than making my teacher upset because I told her I didn't know my address and phone number. I was lying of course because I was mad at her about something and she called my mom to the room because she was "worried" and I got in trouble. Oh, and that I took violin lessons and that _douche_ of a teacher thought that because I was four, all I should do was listen to the third graders play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Yeah, that was bullshit.

What was I talking about? Right. No part two or companion piece.

Stepping away from me resenting my childhood, this was a request made by **THE mlb **(gosh, you have quite a few, don't you ^_^?). It was funny and my mind wouldn't let go of the idea until I wrote it up. The _gender _of Cailean's date was part of the request too, I'm withholding judgment on my personal preference for him. Enjoy lovlies.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

**Word Count: 1199**

Draco Malfoy coldly observed the fidgeting figure in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt bad about the fear he was forcing on the teen, but not bad enough that he stopped his cold observation nor the fingering of his pocket. There was nothing in there of course but he took pleasure in every flinch that was emitted each time his hand strayed too near it.

It wasn't that he hated the boy, quite the contrary. He actually like Kendall very much. He and Cailean had been friends for ages, they'd taken the boy on trips with them and Draco, at the behest of the boys parents, had even helped throw him a surprise birthday party when he turned 13. Yes, Kendall was a great kid whom Draco was very much fond of. That is, of course, until he found out about _this_ little stunt.

The stern, cold, _dangerous_ father Draco was suddenly portraying had to do with the principal of the situation at hand more than anything. Kind, mischievous, a little clumsy and all around endearing Kendall may be, but that did not give the little upstart the right to ask out Draco's baby, Cailean.

Very much unlike himself and his usually impeccable manners, Draco had left Kandall standing at the entrance of the sitting room, shifting and awkward, while he stood nearby, sneering and looking for all the world like he was ready to maim. He could sympathize with the teen's obvious discomfort. Wasn't this the same tactic Severus had used when he'd taken Harry on their first date? Hadn't he been older than the 15-year-old in front of him, more experienced, and still had been scared stiff more by the icy silence than anything?

Yes, well, he was a father now and just as well sympathized with Severus himself. No wonder the man had taken pleasure in tormenting him. It was not only satisfying but also reassuring that this brat wouldn't _try_ anything.

The sound of footsteps coming toward the room had the boy relaxing minutely, obviously thinking he was about to be saved. Draco grimaced. What was obvious was that he hadn't instilled enough fear. He'd need to work on that as he didn't have the natural grace of the Snape Sneer that his husband and children seemed to have all inherited. No matter, he'd be prepared when the boys came back and may the heavens help Kendall if they were even a second past curfew.

Draco watched the boy carefully and was somewhat put-out to see the silly grin that sprouted across the boy's face as he laid eyes on Cailean for the first time that night. If he had been anything less than completely thrilled to see his son Draco may just have had a viable reason to…

Not that anyone wouldn't be thrilled to see Cailean. Draco himself smiled at the picture his eldest child and his husband made. The resemblance between them was eerie and they were striking standing as they were, Harry right behind a nervous looking Cailean with a small smile on his lips. The same black hair, longer than was usual for males, framed similar faces, Cailean's curling at his collar of its own accord and Harry's pulled back into his usual loose ponytail. Identical eyes took in the scene in front of them, Harry's curious as they landed on Draco's less than friendly face and Cailean's bright with anticipation. Together father and son both glanced between Draco and Kendall before settling on Draco. Cailean frowned at him and Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What did you do?" the elder of the two asked and Draco sniffed indigently.

"Nothing," he countered swiftly and could tell Harry didn't buy it for a second if the way his eyes narrowed was any indication.

"Papa," Cailean drawled and Draco resisted wincing. He hated that drawl. It was just as scathing as Severus's was…and Harry's…and, God, was it genetic that they were all able to do that?

"_Nothing_," he insisted again and after a hard stare Cailean finally turned to smile at his date.

"Hi Kendall," he greeted quietly and Kendall responded with his own slightly breathless 'Hi, Cai.' Draco inwardly (because he didn't want to embarrass Cai) scoffed because honestly, _teenagers_.

"How are you Kendall?" Harry asked kindly and Draco noted absently that the man had moved to his side and was now lightly gripping his shirt. He had to wonder if Harry thought he was going to rush the boy or something.

"I'm fine, Mr. Malfoy. And you?"

"Great," Harry smiled and Draco was suddenly pleased to note that though Harry was outwardly as soft-spoken and kindhearted as ever he was when faced with any of their children's friends, there was a hardness in his eyes that was almost unnoticeable. So…he wasn't as okay with this as he wanted everyone to believe? As if sensing his smug thoughts Harry squeezed his arm and gave him a cross look out of the corner of his eye. Draco smirked, Harry grimaced and Cailean watched the two of them trepidatiously. Kendall didn't seem to notice anything wrong, finally relaxing completely as Harry and Cailean's presence assured him that even if Draco did decide act on his baser paternal instincts, they would at least be able to find the body.

"Can we go now, Dad, Papa?" Cailean asked politely even as he eyed the two of them, half suspicious, half amused. Draco wanted to say 'no' of course, with an added 'not with this urchin' for good measure but Cailean had been looking forward to this since Kendall had asked him out. All smiles and blushes and nervous twittering around Harry as he tried to decide what to wear and it was so _sweet_ and Cai was, even now, so _happy_ and Draco wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever made his baby unhappy.

So, with a strained smile he said, "Sure Imp," and he and Harry were embraced briefly but tightly by the teen and Cailean was rushing Kendall towards the door before they could have a chance to change their minds.

"Keep your mobile on," Harry instructed.

"Don't forget curfew," Draco added.

"Have fun, Cai-baby,"

"Nothing over PG (1) fun though,"

"Draco!"

"Papa!"

"What?"

And then they were gone in a whirl of hastily pulled on jackets, blushes and muttered apologies to a startled Kendall and Draco was left alone with Harry's stern look. "Really though?" the raven haired man shook his head but Draco stood his ground.

"You were thinking it."

"I was not!" But Draco could tell by how worked up Harry was becoming that he had been. With a chuckle and sly grin, he pulled the younger man toward him and kissed him soundly. When he pulled back Harry sighed and pressed his lips, looking vaguely resigned. "So I was," he conceded. "But you didn't have to say that."

"I did," Draco shrugged flippantly his head. "The boy isn't to be trusted." Harry scoffed but looked more amused now.

"Well he's going to have to be because it's not like you can follow them."

"Who says?"

"No, Draco."

"But-"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Movie content rating. Varies by country. PG is "Parental Guidance SuggestedRecommended". Average ages 8-11 (K+).**


	37. Finding Out for Your Huckleberry

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note**: I always feel odd leaving this hanging for so long (though to be perfectly frank this is the quickest I've ever consistently updated any story) so I prodded myself into coming back and at least looking at my word document to see if anything strikes my interest immediately. Today it was a request made by **Your Huckleb****err****y **a while ago ^_^. I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy.

I don't know how often my updates will be in the coming…month or two? My sister is trying to get a job and the position she's applying for nights. She's a single mother with 3 kids, so you see the problem. That's were I come in. If she gets the job (and she's ridiculously over qualified, so chances of her _not_ getting it are slim) she's already asked me to be her, basically, live-in Nanny. I shudder at the thought but I know I'll say 'yes' if it comes down to it. The point is, I hardly have enough time to check my email, much less write something when I'm with the brats, so…

That, and I'm doing NaNoWriMo. Surprise ^_^.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Out<strong>

**Word Count: 1311**

Logically speaking, Harry knew exactly what was happening. It wasn't the first time after all and he'd been feeling slightly odd for a few weeks, but he was reluctant to admit it to himself or even bring up the possibility in a discussion with Draco. That, and watching the man fret over him because of a slight loss of appetite was more amusing than he would have thought.

He'd been worried and nervous when the though had first occurred to him, they were less than two years into their marriage after all, but those misplaced feelings had passed as quickly as they had come. Draco had been chattering on about them having children together before they'd even graduated high school, much to Harry's exasperation, and as his then boyfriend and now husband was always exceptionally honest with him, Harry knew that bringing a new member into their family would not be a problem for Draco. The idiot would likely fall over himself in excitement that was ill-fitting of a Malfoy, Harry thought fondly.

So why was he so reluctant to bring the topic up?

Well honestly, there was always the possibility that he could be wrong, and _that_ would surely break Draco's heart. He'd never pressure Harry with anything as serious as this, but Harry knew his husband yearned deeply for another child. They had Cailean but the 8-year-old was growing older and more independent by the day and Harry had the feeling Draco was already feeling the empty-nest syndrome (which in itself was ridiculous as Cai was only 8, not 18, but Draco had always been rather hung up over 'his baby' growing older). Harry knew he shouldn't find it funny, after all he still hovered anxiously whenever Cai was dropped off at school and became a bit obsessed if the boy had even a sniffle, but Draco being so…clingy, was an image that prompted humor.

Either way, Draco wanted a baby and if Harry wasn't pregnant, no matter how much his symptoms indicated otherwise, the disappointment would be corporeal and more than he could bare to put his husband through. Maybe he should just go see a doctor on his own…?

No. If he were pregnant and Draco wasn't there for the first announcement he would throw a fit. Harry sighed.

"What a predicament," he muttered to himself, leaning casually against the kitchen counter and ignoring the dishes in the sink he had been washing before his thoughts got away from him. It would have been quicker to put them in the dishwasher but Harry preferred to clean up things manually as it gave him something to do with his hands and was vaguely soothing when he was left alone in the house like he was now. Cailean was at school and Draco had went to work this morning only after calling in sick at Harry's own job on behalf of his husband. Usually Draco wasn't so interfering but apparently Harry gagging over the toilet bowl at 5 AM was enough of a cause for alarm that the decision was taken out of the younger man's hands. It was both very considerate and annoying.

Still, he needed a plan of action soon, before Draco went overboard with concerned nagging. Harry absently drained the water from the sink as he thought. Take Draco to an appointment with him and risk his husband being disappointed, or go on his own and risk his husbands wrath when he did find out? Decisions, decisions…

-x-

Any decision making ability Harry harbored was ripped from him two days later when he fainted whilst cooking dinner . The fall wasn't tremendous, he'd been sitting at the kitchen table at the waiting for the food in the stove finish cooking while he looked over some notes for the upcoming exams he had (1). The resulting noise had, of course, alerted Draco and Cailean who both panicked before Draco had quickly gathered his wits and called for an ambulance all the while trying to calm a hysterical Cailean. Harry, sitting in a hospital room an hour and a half later, still a bit lightheaded and comforting his son felt more badly about that than anything; Cai had been terrified.

He probably should have said something when the first dizzy spell had hit, but it was too late for that. Right now he was tired and irritated (dinner was surely ruined, but he _really _hoped one of them had turned off the oven) and impatient as he and Draco (Cailean had all but cried himself to sleep) waited for the doctor to come back with test results showing _why_ this little episode had happened.

Draco, in good form, wasn't smothering him though Harry knew the man likely wanted to. He'd been just as frightened as Cailean but pushed his fear away so that Harry's health and Cailean's state of mind were what took precedence. He was still pale and kept shoot Harry worried looks but kept his hands and whirling thoughts to himself. "Draco-" Harry started but was cut off abruptly.

"I'm fine," the blond man said running a hand through his usually immaculate hair and offering a small smile. "You're fine so I'm fine."

Harry sighed but smiled back as reassuringly as he could manage even as the door clinked open. "Well Misters Malfoy, I have good news," the man announced without preamble as he entered the room. Harry vaguely thought he looked very jolly, all round toned and red faced with wispy white hair and knew that wouldn't go over well with Draco.

"Good news?" the man scowled without missing a beat and Harry shifted Cailean in his lap hoping this wouldn't get loud. "My husband _fainted_, there's a knot on the side of his head the size of an _egg_, he's been ill on and off for _weeks_, how can any of that possibly translate into 'good news'?"

Startled, the good doctor paused before smiling widely again. "Yes, well, while that bump on the head is unfortunate-" Here Draco growled. "The rest is all a matter of perspective."

"Perspective?" Draco drawled and Harry hid a smile in Cailean's hair at how reminiscent of his father it sounded.

"Of course!" the doctor chuckled. "Separately, these symptoms might be cause for concern, but to together and with these test results they're just the early signs of pregnancy."

The silence was deafening.

-x-

They stopped at a fast food place on the way home for takeaway and dinner passed in an upbeat manner, Cailean feeling much better after learning his daddy was okay and Draco and Harry rather distracted but cheerfully nonetheless. Draco also had the good graces to wait until Cailean went up to bed before he pounced.

"Have I told you how much I absolutely love you today?" he whispered as he backed Harry up against the wall in the downstairs hallway. The shorter of the two smiled, cheeks flushed.

"Only about seven times by my count, most of those in the last hour or so." Draco laughed and lowered his head to Harry's neck, shoulder's shaking.

"I was so worried," he confessed, voice strained. "But Harry, we're having a _baby_."

"So I've heard." Draco kissed slowly up Harry's neck and Harry could feel the smile on his lips, prompting his own happy feeling higher. This was so different than when he received the news about Cailean. He was allowed to feel _happy_ about this, overjoyed. He was allowed to share it with someone he _loved_.

"Daddy?" Well, two someones.

"Yes, Cai-baby?" Harry answered, smirking when Draco groaned against his throat as Cailean's voice echoed from somewhere upstairs.

"Can you read me a story tonight?"

"Of course, baby, I'll be right up." They waited for Cailean's footsteps to fade back towards his room.

"Harry, I love you so much."

"Control yourself."

"You have half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Anyone who checked out my time line (or have done the math themselves) will know that Harry is 22 in this drabble (which takes place mind April 2014) and would have long since graduated from a 4 year university. He is however still in school, working towards a Masters Degree.<strong>


	38. Jealousy for Gemstones

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note:** 'ello darlin's. How are we this fine, fine morning? Cause it is morning for me, nearing the three o'clock hour but morning nonetheless. After this I'm going to snuggle with my cell phone and read fan fiction until the screen starts to hurt my eyes. The Happiest of Halloweens I wish you all and I kinda wish I could do something scary for a drabble but I'm completely drawing a blank. Likely I'll figure out something really good come, like, Valentines…

On that note, this is a drabble requested **Gemstones**. I thought it was funny because I knew _exactly_ who would the subject of Draco's ire in this one ^_^. After this I have…six more request to finish up, four of which are from the same person (you know who you are…). So, if you want to keep the ball rolling, make request! I have my own drabbles in mind of course, but I'm not nearly as excited about them as I seem to be about ya'll.

This takes place pretty early on I think. After the end of the story but before the epilogue.

****Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

**Word Count: 855**

Draco tried not to scowl at the scene in front of him but it was getting increasingly difficult the longer this farce of a conversation lasted. Who _did_ he think he was? Harry was taken, quite obviously, but this interloping, smiling, and charmingly disgusting _ass-hole _didn't seem to take that into account. And Harry was falling for this nonsense! Couldn't he see how he was being stared at? How eyes lingered too long and smiles were too soft and words were too nauseatingly bright?

"Oh, Adrian…"

"I know… silly, but I just want…"

"… not too silly…may be…sweet…I've ever heard."

Draco gritted his teeth. And just _what the hell _were they whispering about?

Furious but resigned to wait this out, Draco stayed silent as Harry conversed quietly with Cailean's babysitter. The little boy himself was held in Harry's arms, head tucked under the teen's chin and showing no signs of caring about the conversation. Draco wished he could be that at ease. His fist were clenching and unclenching unconsciously as Adrian blushed bashfully and Harry spared him the beatific smile that Draco knew was usually reserved for _him_. Well him and Cailean and Mr. Snape, and maybe to a lesser extent their small group of friends. A group that, last he checked, _did not _include Adrian Pucey, the brown-noser.

The conversation lasted only a few minutes longer and Draco smiled smugly when Cailean whined in his almost asleep state and Harry's attention was instantly diverted. "I should put him down for his nap," Harry muttered absently and Draco was up in a flash.

"You do that love, I'll see Adrian out," he smiled and Harry sent him a fond look.

"Thank you, Draco," he said quirking his lips. "Thanks again for today, Adrian."

"No problem at all, Harry," the older man waved the thanks aside and Draco's smile fought hard not to falter. Harry hummed quietly to Cailean as he left the room and Draco rounded on the other as soon as he heard his boyfriends steps echo up the stairs.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but this ends right here," he hissed. Adrian's hazel eyes widened and he blinked rapidly in surprise.

"What-"

"You may have Harry, fooled, he's not nearly so perceptive as he'd like to think. He doesn't see the way people stare at him, _flirt_ with him but I will not let it happen while I'm around, especially not in his own house."

Adrian open his mouth to defend himself, the bastard, but Draco cut him off, grabbing an arm and man handling the older male to the door. Adrian followed along easily, still acting bewildered. "You have a lot of nerve, I'll give you that," the blond said snidely, his voice lowered as they entered the hallway. "You watch his kid for gods sake, I bet you thought 'single father, easy pickings' but let me make this perfectly clear-" Draco snatched open the front door and all but forced Adrian out onto the front walk. "Harry is _mine_, Cailean is _mine_ and if I ever catch you trying to chat him up again I. Will. End. You. I'll put up with your being here only for their sake because you're the only sitter Harry trusts with his son and Cailean even likes you. But I _don't_." Draco sneered and Adrian took a step back. Cold grey eyes narrowed in satisfaction at the shock on the face in front of him.

"If you say anything about this to Harry or do not continue to treat Cailean in the utmost loving fashion, I promise, they won't find the body." With a heart full of satisfaction and a mental pat on the back Draco slammed the door in Adrian's stunned face.

"Why did you slam the door?" Harry asked curiously as he started down the steps. Draco turned to him with a tender smile and a half shrug.

"Sorry," he said, bending his head in sheepishness. "Wasn't paying attention."

Harry rolled his eyes but entwined his fingers with Draco's when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Adrian's gone?" he asked, double checking and Draco nodded with a easy smile. A mischievous look lit up Harry's eyes.

"Guess what he told me," he prompted with no little bit of amusement. Draco glanced at him curiously.

"What?"

"I asked him why he was doing all these extra hours for us lately," Harry said pulling Draco down on the sofa next to him when the reentered the sitting room. "He was so embarrassed-Draco, he's planning on asking his girl friend to marry him next year, he's been saving up for a ring. Apparently the 'perfect one' is ridiculously expensive but he's determined. I told him that the price may be silly but the idea was sweet." Harry's face was flushed a bit with excitement for his friend. "You'll have to remind me to get them a gift, you're better at that sort of thing."

Draco laughed and if it sounded a little strained Harry didn't mention it. "Of course," he grinned, inwardly groaning. "I'll think of something great, Adrian deserves the best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, he never apologizes but that gift is _extravagant_ ^_^.**


	39. Birthday for Tears and Rain

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **This started out seriously different. At first it was very elaborate due to Draco's interference, then my inner Harry said "Don't let him do this," so here we are. This was a prompt requested by **Tears **_**and**_** Rain **(you guys may or may not have noticed in previous chapters I wrote Tears _of_ Rain and I apologized for the mistake and still feel embarrassed). It's not terribly exciting, just a quiet little moment in time really with hardly any dialogue, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

I'm dreadfully behind in my word count for NaNo, but I used the app 'Write or Die' for the first time today and it worked wonders. I got in +1000 words with it, and I'll probably try to do an additional 500 tonight. You know, if I feel like it. It's much easier to write for this. I _know_ these characters already, I've invested over a year in their plot related life and development. My new/original characters are still practically strangers, but they are growing on me.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title. My plan is to stop at 50 unless request go over that. So far it looks like they won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

**Word Count: 1724**

"Harry, I'm just saying that maybe on the walls there can be-"

"The answer is still 'no'."

"But why?" The green eyed teen glared at his boyfriend and Draco backtracked, silently berating himself for sounding like he was whining. "Why?" he asked more appropriately considering his age. "It's his first birthday!"

"Exactly," Harry rolled his eyes, walking away again, knowing Draco would follow. "He's a baby, he isn't even walking yet. He won't remember today when he's older, regardless of whether he has a party or not."

Draco resisted the urge to huff and cross his arms impudently. He knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win. "Well, is everyone still coming over?" he asked instead and Harry glanced over at him from where he was drowning one of two cakes with frosting.

"If they want. You're lucky I managed to get dad to agree to that." Draco sighed and sat as gracefully as any monetarily privileged teenager could into one of the kitchen chairs, one leg crossed over the other and fingers tapping a rhythmic beat against his knee. Harry regarded him for a long minute before sighing.

"I'll tell you what," he muttered. "Next year you have free run over any birthday celebrations for the Imp." Draco looked at him sharply and Harry frowned over at him. "He still won't remember it, so I don't see what the big deal is, but if it means that much to you…"

Draco shot him a large smile and Harry gave him a smaller one back, glad Draco was happy with his compromise. "I know exactly what we'll do," Draco started immediately. "It'll have a theme, not just so random colors thrown around and I know that little caterer Mother likes so much will take reservations this far in advance because of how backed up they get and I'll have to start looking for the decorations."

Harry pressed his lips, half caught between amusement and disgruntlement. What had possessed him to give Draco that kind of power? As he listened to Draco talk with half an ear, hearing the excitement in the other teen's voice and seeing him practically glow at the prospect, he knew why.

It was a little over two hours later when a slightly odd mixed group had gathered in Severus Snape's dining room. It was a largely unused room, tucked away in the back of the house beyond Severus' office and not easily noticed but it would do for such an occasion. The group was small, consisting only of Severus, Draco and Adrian, along with Hermione, Neville and Dean and, the odd bit, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They were milling about and chattering quietly while they waited for Harry (and Daphne and Luna, who had both insisted on helping) to return with the birthday boy.

Draco stood a little wearily between his father and Severus, not sure if their cold looks were of the normal variety for either man or if they actually had an animosity between them. Narcissa had quickly grown bored of the testosterone contest in that corner and was having a pleasant chat with Dean about his art. Hermione, Neville and Adrian were between the two groups, adding input to Dean and Narcissa's conversation and watching from afar Severus's and Lucius's battle of wills. What it was about they didn't know but Draco's discomfort was obvious and amusing enough that it didn't really matter. Narcissa was definitely the more likable one of the couple. She had seemed a bit aloof when they first arrived but her personality had defrosted the longer they were there and she seemed to enjoy the teenagers company much more than her husband.

They didn't have to wait long before Luna entered the room, carrying Cailean and smiling serenely. "The birthday boy is here," she announced and there were claps and wolf whistles from the teens. Cailean looked over them all curiously before grinning and babbling nonsensically in the face of all the attention. Narcissa was the first to make a move and plucked the baby from Luna's arms gently.

"Happy Birthday, little one," she cooed. "You're getting to be such a big boy." Cailean laughed and tugged on a bit of the woman's blond hair but Narcissa just detangled his hand gently and smiled.

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked Luna after sparing his grandson a rare smile. The 'and Daphne' went unspoken but was obvious to at least Draco who had grown to know Severus Snape a little better and knew the man thought his best friend a bit of a menace and was not to trusted alone in his house.

"Helping Harry with lunch," Luna told him and drifted over to where the rest of the party had gathered around Narcissa so that they could rain praise and affection down on Cailean who was still gripped in her arms. Even Lucius was standing at his wife's shoulder looking down at the little boy. His face was stoic but his eyes were warm.

Severus glanced at Draco. "Stay here," he ordered and left, obviously to go find his son and Daphne. Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was bid. Besides, he wanted to dote on Cailean too. That is, if he could get his mother to give the babe up.

No such luck, Narcissa was still holding Cailean when Harry, Daphne and Severus entered the room a few minutes later, each laden down with platters. Draco was surprised by how much there was even after having watched Harry cook periodically throughout the morning. There was a bit of everything from chicken to pastas to deviled eggs and salad and even little finger sandwiches cut into precarious triangles. "When did you make all this?" Draco whispered to his boyfriend as he quickly relieved Harry of most of his burdens to put them on the already set table.

"When you were playing with Cai," Harry said simply.

"We were only playing for about two hours and you did all this?" Draco asked incuriously.

"Three and yes." Draco shook his head in amazement and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. The slight flushing of the younger teen's cheek was the only outward reaction as Harry focused on his task. He took Cailean gracefully from Narcissa when the woman finally offered the little boy up and they all sat down around the table for Cailean's birthday lunch.

"This is awesome Harry," Dean exclaimed looking around the table excitedly. "Ron and Seamus are going o be so jealous."

"Why didn't they come?" Neville asked curiously but Dean was already engrossed in his meal so Hermione answered. "Ron and Ginny had to do work around the house and Seamus is grounded." The girl rolled her eyes. "Apparently he blew up a microwave." The teenagers and Adrian laughed but Narcissa and Lucius blinked and Severus grimaced knowing form briefly teaching the boy what the idiot was capable of.

The conversation flowed much easier than anyone would have expected. The only reserved ones were Lucius and Severus who both saved a majority of their comments for Harry and Narcissa respectively. Cailean was in heaven as he ate most of whatever his father put on his plate with his hands and smashed the rest his fist and sippy cup. Harry let him have his fun and didn't bother trying to clean up after him. When everyone had eaten their full, each person at least once complementing Harry on something or other, the boy got up to retrieve something, Daphne following after him again. They each came back with not a minute later with a cake. The one Daphne was holding was about the size of a quarter of a sheet cake and was lovingly decorated with the words 'Happy Birthday Cailean' in blue icing and something shredded on top that Draco had a feeling was white chocolate. The cakes Harry held was smaller, round and about the size of a saucer. It was simple with Cailean's name around the edge in icing and a large number one in the center. This he place in front of Cailean who leaned over in his high chair to get a good look.

Daphne put the larger cake in the middle of the table and produced a single birthday candle and book of matches which she struck quickly, lit the candle and stuck it in the middle of the smaller one, making Cai coo at the light source. Luna started to sing almost immediately. "Happy Birthday to you…" Draco laughed lightly and Harry smiled as their friends joined in. Severus and Lucius stubbornly kept their mouths shut but they and Narcissa exchanged small smiles when Cailean clapped his hands and stared around the room at all the singing teens with wide-eyed fascination. When they were through everyone clapped politely and Harry picked Cailean up so that the baby was sitting in his lap.

"Blow it out Cai," he told the boy softly and pressed his own lips to imitate the action. Cai laughed when the air hit his face and did it back. "Blow," Harry instructed pointing towards the candle and Cailean excitedly huffed at the candle, shrieking with laughter when the little flame went out and their friends cheered. Draco snorted when Harry had just enough time to removed the candle before Cailean's hands went slamming into the little cake. The teenagers looked dismayed while the adults chuckled. Harry just smiled and let Cailean continue his happy demolishing.

"It's called a 'Smash Cake'," he informed him. "It was just for the birthday boy. You guys get to eat the one without handprints."

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed without further mishap and soon everyone was leaving for home after watching Cailean tear into a ridiculously large pile of toys with abandon. Draco, of course, lingered a while after his parents departed. "It wasn't ask spectacular as what I have planned for next year, but it was still really nice."

"Thank you…I guess," Harry frowned and Draco laughed as he kissed his boyfriend and his pseudo-son goodnight. Cailean smiled sleepily at him but the boy was quickly fading.

"I'll print out some decoration options tonight to bring to school, you can choose the theme," Draco told him as if it were some huge privilege.

"Goodnight, Draco," Harry quirked his lips fondly.


	40. Life

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **Hey darlin's I'm back in action after a month of literary abandon…that went-well, it was…eh. Read my live journal, it's under the title November or something. There's a very nice rant there.

I don't really have much to say about this drabble. It's a sort-of request made by **Your Huckleberry **who vaguely commented on wanting to see everyday life, and as I'm not feeling particularly well at the moment (I had to go to the ER this past Friday, I have some type of stomach virus and it felt like I was dying) I thought this was a very nice prompt that didn't take too much blasted thinking.

The way this drabble is written is…I don't know, different? I don't think it's how my writing usually flows but I think it's okay and I hope you all enjoy anyway.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Life, Part 1<strong>

**Word Count: 6142 (This took two days. I wish I could have wrote like this during NaNo…)**

Getting up in the morning in the Malfoy household was always tricky business. It was a long, exhausting process trying to get everyone ready and out the door in a timely fashion but somehow they always managed. Draco attributed their success to Harry ruling their domain with an iron fist, Harry affectionately attributed to the fact that Draco didn't get in the way as much as he could.

**6:00 AM**

Harry's hand slammed down on the alarm almost as quickly as it sounded. Long since used to the annoyance, he'd woken up mere moments before it actually sounded and sighed in relief at the return of blessed silence. He allowed himself a few more minutes in the warm comfort of his bed before he sat up, resigned to start the day. He smiled vaguely down at his husband as Draco slept on, oblivious. No alarm clock could wake that man up. He shook a broad shoulder carefully and Draco groaned before opening his eyes blearily.

"Wha?" he mumbled trying to burry his head back into his pillow.

"Time to get up," Harry told him plainly and Draco muttered something inappropriate under his breath before sitting up as well and running a hand through his hair. Harry's lips quirked as they did nearly every morning when he thought of what people would say if they could see the Malfoy heir in such a disheveled state. Draco caught his look and smirked lazily.

"A kiss to get me started?" he implored and Harry laughed a bit. With his bed-head and patented smirk, Draco did look quite dashing but now wasn't the time so his kiss landed on the man's forehead (much to Draco's displeasure) and then he was up and out of bed, stretching his arms above his head and grabbing a bathrobe to wrap around himself in preparation for leaving their overly warm bedroom.

"Go take a shower," he instructed his husband and Draco obediently rose, though not without a loud, put upon sigh, and entered their en suite bathroom without further protest. Harry left their room and shivered at the chill that crept through the rest of the house in the early January morning. He headed downstairs and when he reached their front hallway he played with the thermostat a little as it regulated the heat in the rest of the house outside of the bedrooms, setting it high enough to be comfortable and then turning his attention to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee for Draco immediately, other wise the man would be completely useless for the rest of the day, and then started boiling some water for his own tea.

Breakfast was decided after a cursory look through the cabinets and the refrigerator. They had enough eggs to do something substantial with this morning and so he set to work. In the next half hour he set to boiling eggs, scrambling them, and frying them. Bread that was starting to stale a bit was grilled lightly in a beaten egg and milk solution to make French toast. By the time he was finishing up someone was just stumbling down the stairs and Harry looked up to smile warmly at Cailean who blinked owlishly at what was laid out on the table. "Morning dad," he greeted absently as he moved forward.

"Cai-baby," Harry responded and they shared a look, Cailean's exasperated and Harry's smug, at the nickname.

"Had inspiration this morning?" Cailean asked taking his seat at the table and Harry shrugged lightly as he finished fishing out his last bit of toast from the pan.

"More of an odd sort of craving," he corrected. "Let me go wake your brother and sister and then I'll make you some bangers,"

"Sausage," Cai teased and Harry cuffed him on the back of his head as he passed. He met Draco on his way up the stairs and the man took the time to get a proper kiss from him.

"That's better," he said lowly, his lips lingering on Harry's.

"The coffee's ready," was the given answer and Harry was left unceremoniously on the stairs again. Rolling his eyes he went to wake up Mira first.

The little girls room was fit for any princess. Pale pinks and off whites dominated everything and Harry had to push aside the curtains on her canopy bed to get a good view of his daughter. The only visible part of Mira was her pale blond hair and Harry gently prodded where he knew her stomach would be. After the first few prods a sleepy giggle was released and Mira pulled her duvet off of her head to offer him a tired smile. "G'morning, daddy," she greeted.

"Good morning, princess," Harry said sagely with a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Up you get, breakfast is downstairs."

"Okay," Mira yawned and crawled out of bed slowly. Harry followed out of her room and watched to make sure she was heading downstairs before going to rouse the last of his children.

Ashley's room probably had as many toys and miscellaneous objects as Mira's but was much more tame in terms of color as the little boy preferred mellowed blues and greens. Ashley too was burrowed under all his covers and Harry shook his head at the common trend between all his children. Much smaller than his sister it took Harry a moment to identify Ash's body in the mess of covers and pillows, but he soon drew the little one out with the soft prods like he had Mira. Ash peeked out from where he had a pillow pulled over his head and offered up a tired smile and held his arms out for Harry to pick him up which the man did without fuss. Out of the three young Malfoys, Ashley was probably the most spoiled. Harry snatched the boy's hearing aid off his bedside table and proceeded down the stairs so that they could join the rest of their family.

The kitchen was lively when they entered. Draco was at the counter nursing his cup of coffee while listening indulgently to Mira enthusiastically telling him about something or other, Cailean interjecting with teasing jibes every few sentences. "Breakfast," Harry reminded his daughter so as she would eat and to save his husband the obvious earful he was getting. Mira sighed and turned back to her plate and Draco sent him amused wink as he sat Ashley down in his chair. Carefully he placed the hearing aid in the little boy's left ear than left him to his own devices to make his own cup of tea.

"Can I have some dad?" Cailean accosted him and he made the boy one as well before helping Ashley reach the boiled eggs he'd just stood up to pull towards him from across the table.

"Draco, can you make some bangers?" he asked giving Ash a stern look until the boy sat back down sheepishly.

"Sure," Draco shrugged and turned to the still warm stove and started putting on the sausages that Harry had left there.

"Fruit?" Harry talked and signed at the same time to Ashley who thought for a minute before signing back, "Apple, please".

Harry gave a look to Mira who was trying to sink down in her chair and avoid his gaze. She sighed heavily when he caught her. "Orange I guess," she grumbled. She was always a picky eater and absolutely detested Harry's silent order for them all to have fruit in the morning. Cai snickered and caught the two oranges his father tossed him, easily starting to peal one for Mira and keeping the other for himself. Harry took a knife from their cluttered silverware drawer and absently peeled Ashley's apple while hovering next to Draco's shoulder.

"Turn them," he reminded the blond man who was entirely too focused on his second cup of coffee and was very nearly burning the sausages. Draco jumped into action at his voice and Harry snorted softly before handing Ashley his treat. "Who has something after school today?" he asked as he finally took his seat next to Ash, partially to keep an eye on the boy who was a messy eater at best and positively destructive at worse, and partially so he could stare right across the table at Mira who was prodding her orange distastefully. She caught his eye and pouted but relented and placed a portion in her mouth, making faces the whole time. Harry rolled his eyes at the display and turned his attention to Cai who started talking.

"I have practice," he reminded his father.

"Tatiana asked her mom if I could come over and make cookies," Mira offered up.

"Papa or I will have to talk to Tatiana's mum before you go anywhere," Harry told her sternly and Mira nodded agreeably before grimacing into her next piece of orange. "How late is practice today?"

"I think it's more of a meeting than anything so maybe about 45 minutes? I'll call you if it's any later?" Harry nodded and smiled as Draco placed a plate of sausages on the table. There were quick grabs made for them and Harry sent his husband a glare at being a part of it even as he caught the glass of milk that Ashley had unceremoniously sent tipping over in his rush. He helped the boy cut what he'd managed to grab and tugged Draco down into his seat so that the man could eat as well.

**7:30 AM**

The rest of the meal was peaceful enough. Cailean had enough to talk about that he could practically hold a conversation by himself. Mira picked over her orange until it was the last thing on her plate. Draco added to Cailean's discussion as his coffee finally did it's work. Harry altered between eating and halting the destructive force that was Ashley's pointy little elbows and uncoordinated hands. Cailean caught sight of the clock as he finished eating and jumped.

"Dam-er, darn, I still have to take a shower," he appeased as Draco and Harry both sent him sharp looks.

"Why didn't you take one last night like I told you?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"I was, um, on the phone," Cai admitted weakly and hurriedly exited the room after asking to be excused but not waiting for a response.

"Not so fast," Harry snapped at Mira who was trying to follow. A battle of wills resulted as bright grey eyes stared up defiantly.

"But daddy-" she started to whine but a combined glare from Draco had her huffing and finishing off her fruit. Ashley hopped down from his own seat and used his messy hands to tug Harry after him. Harry followed, leaving Draco to watch Mira and took his youngest upstairs so that he could have a quick wash before he got dressed. Disregarding Cailean's protest he and Ash followed the teenager into the bathroom.

"We'll be out in a minute," he said as he furiously scrubbed Ashley's hands and face at the sink. Cailean scowled and tugged the curtain to the shower close. Harry could have taken Ashley to another bathroom but he rather liked ruffling his eldest son.

They were out a minute later as promised and Ash was directed to dress himself while Harry went to take his own shower. "Draco," he called. "Listen out for Ash." He heard the distant affirmative from downstairs and proceeded to follow his own morning bathing routine. He was out only 20 minutes later and was in the middle of dressing when he heard a loud wail. It was easily identified as Ashley and with only his trousers on and an unbuttoned shirt he dashed out the room only to see the little boy throwing a tantrum in the hall. Cailean in a similar state as himself trying to sooth him and Draco looking a tiny bit frantic.

"What's going on?" he sighed and when Ashley spotted him he slipped out of Cai's arms and ran strait into Harry legs. The 5-year-old tried to babble out a explanation but as distressed as he was he wasn't focusing on pronouncing his words and it came out as jumbled mess of syllables.

"Shh," Harry hushed picking up the boy and patting his back reassuringly. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the other two in and saw Mira peek her head out of her door down the hall curiously.

Cailean held up both of his hands as a show of innocence. "He was crying when I got here," he explained, sent an apologetic look towards Draco and rushed back to his own room to finish getting dressed. Harry sent a warning look to Mira who was looking much to interested and she shot him a disarming smile before she ducked away again.

"Sorry, sorry," Draco said. "I was trying to help him get dressed and he threw a fit at me when I vetoed the idea of shorts."

"Papa mean!" Ash exclaimed and shot a watery glare at in Draco's direction.

"It's 20 degrees outside," Draco protested but Harry stepped in quickly before he could start an argument with the 5-year-old.

"Little Prince," he gained Ash's attention softly and bent to put him on the floor so that he could sign in time with his words. "It's very, very cold outside," he told Ashley as the boy sniffed. "Papa was just trying to help. You can't wear shorts. You'll get sick." Harry pretended to sneeze a few times which resulted in a giggle and then the boy nodded a bit sadly and walked back over to Draco.

"Sowwy, Papa," he said Draco knelt to hug him. The conflict avoided Harry went back to dressing.

He exited his and Draco's room the same time as Mira exited hers and hardly glanced at the girl before sending her back. "Go change," he instructed. "It's cold out, you need layers and preferably a jumper." Mira sighed and tugging on the end of her skirt turned back to her room. Checking his watch Harry grimaced at the amount of time they had to get out of the house. He poked his head in Ashley's room to check on him and Draco and saw that the boy was now adequately layered in warm clothes and then knocked heavily of Cailean's door. "10 minutes and then we're out the door."

"'Kay dad!"

"Mira-"

"I heard you!"

"Draco?" Harry asked passing Ash's room again.

"All set," his husband smiled. "Go with daddy," he told Ash who readily took Harry hand.

"Make sure you have everything," Harry instructed as much to Draco as Ashley and the little boy took a cursory glance at the book bag he was dragging in his other hand.

"All my things are in my office," Draco brushed off and the three trouped down the steps. While Draco went to find any wayward paperwork he may have left around the house Harry helped Ash into his boots and waited patiently as the little boy concentrated very hard on tying them up. He checked his watch again as he tugged Ash's coat on the small body.

"Cai! Mira!"

"Coming!" Mira called and Harry smiled at her jeans and jumper covered form.

"Long john's?" he questioned.

"Yes daddy," she said easily and plopped down on the floor by the stairs to tug on her own boots.

"Book bag?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Don't forget your gloves."

"Okay, daddy."

"Cai," Harry called again forcing Ashley's hat on over the blond locks so that only his fringe was visible.

"Dad, I can't find my-!"

"It's on the sofa."

"But-"

"You had it yesterday, remember?"

Cai appeared at the top of the steps wearing warm clothes and a frown. At least one of my children knows how to dress themselves the first time, Harry thought absently. "You're right," Cai acknowledge and squeezed past Ashley who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and then dodged Mira's head as she suddenly stood from finishing up her boots. She paid no mind to the near accident and took her coat off her hook by the door and pulled it on.

"Gloves," she showed Harry pulling the objects out of her pockets and he smiled.

"Dad-!"

"I already put it in your bag," Harry called back and Cailean poked his head out of the doorway leading o the sitting room.

"How do you do that?" he asked rhetorically with a roll of his eyes and joined the group in hurriedly pulling on their outside wear.

"Draco," Harry called again and the man entered the front hall pulling on his suit jacket.

"Let me guess, we're running late," he teased.

"You're running late," Harry glared already pulling on his own coat and shoes. Mira hid a smile and Cailean smirked. Draco narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Indeed," he drawled and ushered them towards the door that Cailean opened with a small grin. Draco put on his own shoes and coat before meeting them outside, locking the door behind them. Harry was already strapping Ashley into his seat in the back of Draco's car. Mira, who was already quite tall for her age had long since been spared the supposed humiliation.

"Hugs, kisses," Harry instructed as he finished up and both the younger children bestowed the affections upon their father. Harry closed the door and meet Draco halfway to his own car. "I'll pick up Ash, I'll call about Mira," he told the man and they shared a swift but sweet kiss.

"Have a good day," Draco whispered against his lips.

"You too," Harry smiled.

"Cai," Draco called and the boy in question waved from where he was already sitting in Harry's car trying to get it warmed up. Draco rolled his eyes but wasn't bothered. "I suspect he's too old for hugs and kisses now," he muttered to Harry who huffed a laughed.

"Nonsense. I'll give him an extra kiss and a tight hug for you-in front of all his friends."

"Thanks," Draco snickered and then he was in his car and he, Mira and Ash were gone. Harry joined Cailean and after a moment they pulled out and headed in the opposite direction as the rest of their family. The drive to Cai's high school was short and on the way to Harry own place of work.

If Cailean was surprised when Harry got out of the car before him he hid it well, but he did look mildly curious. "Dad?" he asked as he got out and rounded the vehicle and was startled when he was drawn into a tight hug and was kissed twice on his forehead. Light laughter and giggles meet this action and Cailean glared at the group of teenagers that were just passing them on their way to the building. His friend, Charis, broke from the group with a wicked grin.

"Aw, that's sweet," she simpered and Harry snorted even as a light blush crossed Cailean cheeks.

"Real sweet," he drawled. "Thanks for that, dad."

"Not a problem," Harry smirked and kissed Cailean again before letting him go fully. "Charis," he greeted solemnly.

"Mr. H, lovely to see you," Charis smiled and laughed heartily as she pulled Cailean away. In good humor Harry smiled when Cailean actually turned and waved goodbye to him.

**3:30 PM**

It was times like these that Harry missed his days as a student, things were so much simpler then and responsibilities weren't nearly as wearing. Before he pulled out of the employee parking lot he checked his mobile. There was a message from Cai that said they would be let of their meeting in 20 minutes, from ten minutes ago and a message from Draco that said that he'd spoken to a Mrs. Chavez and she would be dropping off Mira at home at 6. Harry was bewildered by the last one all of a few seconds before realizing that the woman must be Mira's friend Tatiana's mother. If Draco talked to her than Tatiana's mother must be quite admirable, as Draco was even more reluctant than Harry to let their children go anywhere without a proper chaperone. He pulled out of the parking lot a minute later and drove away towards Cailean's school.

Upon arriving a bit later than anticipated, Cailean was already standing outside of the school with the other members of his football (soccer) team which wasn't so unusual since Harry was running late. What was unusual was that the team seemed to be gathered in a group around Cailean and another boy Harry easily identified as Kendall. Frowning he beeped the horn and Cailean spotted him right away and pushed his way past the group of teens. Kendall called something after him and Harry felt an eyebrow raise as Cailean made a rude gesture in return. The teen got into the car and closed the door with a little more force than was strictly necessary and buckled his seatbelt before slumping in his seat with a furious scowl out the window. Harry spared a glance to the still gather crowed but pulled off without a word.

They drove in silence for several minutes. "Do you mind telling me what that was about?" Harry prodded gently and Cailean humped.

"Nothing," he answered moodily, and then seemed to rethink that. "Well, nothing that really matters. Kendall and I are just arguing."

"Again?" Harry had to resist a quirk of his lips. He knew he shouldn't have found it funny but honestly, there was hardly a week that went by that the two weren't fighting. Harry had to wonder if they had 'broke-up' again as well.

"Yes, again."

"Whose fault is it this time?" Harry asked airily. For anyone else this might have been considered tactless, but if anything, Harry knew his children and Cailean was typically at fault for these arguments as much as his on again-off again boyfriend was.

"His," Cailean sniffed angrily. "He's being an jealous prick."

"About what?"

"Some girl he thinks I went out with last time we were broke up. First of all, I don't even know the chit he's talking about and second, even if I did it's none of his bloody business if I saw her while we were separated." Harry was always amused that when Cailean was angry he seemed to pick up a bit of Harry's faded accent and English slang, but he suppressed it in favor of offering up words of comfort.

"Try to calm down. He's probably just worried he has some sort of competition for your affection."

"But I-"

"I know, but he doesn't. Give him a few hours to calm down, then call him tonight and try to talk about it reasonably."

"Yes, dad." Harry sent him an absent smile that Cailean halfheartedly returned. However a few minutes later he was back to his normal collected self and telling Harry calmly about his day and how Charis had been absolutely merciless in her teasing since this morning. As he listened Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was about Kendall that got under Cailean's skin so much. Since they were little their personalities clashed and they made an odd pair for friends and even boyfriends. Usually so easy-going and passive, Harry had yet to meet anyone who could rile up his son like the other boy. They'll probably end up married and divorced again by twenty, he thought idly. Or one of them would murder the other.

When they pulled up to Ash's school a while later, Harry had to get out to retrieve the little boy from inside the building as they sent all the younger children who were picked up later to the after school care room. If things were ideal for Harry, Ash would have been at Adrian's childcare center for after school care, but as Ash's school was too far out of the way, it would be a hassle for the drivers at Adrian's to come pick him up.

Ash was on him moments after he walked though the door and they both waved goodbye to the teacher watching the small class of children. "Did you have a good day?" Harry asked and Ash nodded happily and went off in a series of signs mixed with excited gestures as he told Harry about his day. The man smiled and watched with a careful eye as they exited the building. They joined Cailean in the car and Harry repeated the mornings gesture of strapping Ashley comfortably in his car seat. Ashley greeted his brother enthusiastically and Cai did the same in return and they started up a conversation that Harry couldn't catch half of.

The drive back home was full of their chattering, and giggles from Ash's end. They arrived and Cailean volunteered to get Ashley out of car seat and settled down to play with him for a while. Harry was sure he was doing this to put off his own homework but he didn't argue. He went to the kitchen and fixed both boys snacks. He brought it up to Ashley's room where already things were strewn everywhere and the two were playing. With practiced steps Harry navigated the mess and left the food on Ashley's small drawing table and gave Cai a clear look on his way out that said he would be helping to clean up the mess later. In turn the boy smiled unrepentantly.

Harry, knowing that Cai would keep an I on Ashley and come and get him if either needed someone retreated to his and Draco's bedroom to finish up some work that he had let pile up in the last few days after the cold he'd had the past week. He was relieved to feel healthy again and even more so that none of the kids had managed to catch it, but now there was a lot of playing catch up to do.

**5:30 PM**

Draco arrived home promptly and revealed in the warmth of his home and mentally thanked Harry for his thoughtfulness of turning up the heat that morning.

"Papa!"

He grinned readily for the little blond boy who bounded down the steps, Cailean seconds behind him. He hugged both boys when they were in reach and Ashley was immediately off about something that Draco gathered had happened in school today but he couldn't be 100 percent sure due to the boy's enthusiasm. Cailean smiled amusedly. "Dad's working on something upstairs," the elder boy informed Draco. "He asked me to pick out what we wanted for dinner."

"Go on then," Draco smiled and passed Ash over into his older brother's arms and the two went towards the kitchen, Ash waving over Cailean's shoulder. Draco sighed though a smile still played on his face and he finally shed his coat and shoes before trailing up the steps to find his husband.

Harry was sprawled out a bit on the bed with documents spread out around him, his laptop discarded on one of their pillows. "'Lo, love," Draco greeted and Harry looked up with a small smile of his own.

"I thought I heard Ash proclaim your return," he teased lightly and Draco sat heavily next to him and leaned down for a kiss. Harry frowned at him. "Your hair is all wet," he informed and Draco shook his head dislodging some of the water onto Harry's paperwork and smirked when the man pinched him hard on the arm for the act.

"It's snowing," he shrugged and Harry glanced towards their window which had the heavy curtains pulled over it.

"Is it?" he mumbled with a grimace at his papers before just shuffling them together and putting them on one of the bedside tables.

"Yup. I suspect that we will be making snowmen and such this weekend."

"You will," Harry corrected. "I just got over a cold, thank you."

"Spoil sport."

"Sadist." Draco scoffed then gave a thoughtful look.

"That's about right."

"Hmm,"

Draco laid down next to his husband and wrapped an arm around Harry to pull the slightly smaller man towards him. "How was work?"

"Troublesome. There's an exhibit next week. Dean's going a bit stir crazy, he still hasn't decided what he wants to display even though I've been harassing him for the last month." Draco closed his eyes and chuckled.

"That sounds like him."

"What about you?" Harry asked quietly, his fingers trailing through Draco's damp hair.

"The usual, father is still pushing me to do another year or two of school even though I already spend most of my time fixing the mistakes that his idiot board makes."

"What does Lucius think another year of school will do?" Harry scoffed. "You've gone and learned and been working professionally with him for years already."

"That was my argument too but apparently some people _still_ doubt my place there."

"The idiot board?"

"The idiot board. No matter what father thinks I should do in terms of education I know he won't turn the company over to anyone other than me when he retires and I promise you, when he does, those headaches will be the first to go."

"So heartless."

"Damn right."

**6:30 PM**

"Sorry it's a little later than I expected," Mrs. Chavez apologized as Mira skipped through the door without a care. Harry waved her apology aside.

"It's no problem," he told her kindly. "I can tell that the weather is getting worse."

"Yes, I think we'll have a full storm by tonight," the woman frowned back behind her at all the white mess. She then smiled at Harry. "Well the girls had fun and I told Mira to bring some cookies home with her. She also finished her homework with Tati while they were waiting for the baking to be done."

"Thanks for that," Harry told her sincerely.

"She's a sweetheart and welcome to come over again anytime. I should go though, before it gets too bad."

"Thank you for bringing her home, drive safely." The woman was gone a moment later but Harry only closed the front door when he saw her headlights face safely into the distance. He turned around and rolled his eyes to the ceiling when he saw the wet mess Mira had made of the front hall. He joined his family where they were gathered in the kitchen and saw that Draco had already confiscated the cookies that Mira had brought home with her.

"But they're mine!" she protested. Cailean hid a smirk in his history book as he finished up his homework on the kitchen table.

"No," Draco deadpanned.

"I was going to share, Papa," she tried next pointing to Ashley who too was looking imploringly at Draco and looked close to tears. Harry was proud that Draco wasn't swayed. He always had trouble with Ashley near tears though he guessed that Mira's attitude on the matter sort of countered that.

"No," Draco said again and he put the lot of the confections in the refrigerator. "You have to eat dinner first before gorging on junk food."

"But-"

"No," Draco said sternly. "And now, since you wouldn't let it drop, you won't be eating any tonight at all."

When Mira's face started to twist in frustration Harry added that if she didn't fix her attitude she wouldn't have it at all. That reluctantly settled her but they could tell she was struggling not to scowl. The two older men traded exasperated looks. They wholeheartedly blamed the grandfathers for their preciously spoiled little princess. Draco picked Ashley up to appease him and his upset look at not getting any cookies either and Harry went to finish dinner at the stove.

"Mira, go get your homework for Papa to check over."

"Tatiana's mom already did," the little girl mumbled sullenly but one look at her father's no-nonsense face had her sighing and getting up anyway. "Yes, sir."

"Cai, you almost done, baby?"

"Yes, dad. Do you want to check mine too?" Harry glared halfheartedly at his amused son and Cailean grinned cheekily.

"Be nice," he instructed as Mira came back with her bag and sneered at Cailean having obviously heard the comment and took it for what it was, a jibe at her. Draco checked her homework in short order, having already done it for Ash as well and Cailean packed up his things to go back in his bag just before Harry started setting dinner on the table.

**8:30 PM**

Harry tucked Ash into his warm bed like he did every night that he was able. Draco was already laying next to the little boy, a book in his hand ready to be read. Gently Harry removed the little boys hearing aid. 'Good night,' he signed. 'I love you.' Ashley smiled at him and let himself be hugged and kissed before he rolled over into Draco's side to get his bedtime story. Harry spared the pair a warm look and took his leave to have Draco finish up.

"Mira," he called down the hall to the little girls open door. He received a mutter that he took to mean she was listening. "Time to take your bath. Bed at 9," he reminded her. A little blond head poked out of the room a moment later. Mira was frowning at him bed Harry didn't mind and just waited for her to say what she wanted.

"Daddy…" she started but then paused.

"Yes, princess?" he asked tenderly. Despite he less than friendly attitude most of the day he wasn't mad at her.

"Can I-I mean, I want-"

"Princess?"

"Can you read me a story, too?" Mira mumbled disgruntled as though she hated the thought of asking. Harry smiled easily. Mira was always pretending to be so much older, mature and knowledgeable then she really was and was always embarrassed when she did something she saw as childish (arguing over fruit and cookies not included). "Of course," he said agreeably and she gave him a quick smile but it was gone a second later, her displeased façade back and she slunk towards the bathroom to do as he'd bid her. Harry shook his head at the tediousness but smiled anyway.

Cailean was the next one to be checked up on and Harry knocked on the door before and waited until Cailean called 'come in'. The teen was laying across his bed and seemed at ease as he held his phone to his ear. He waved Harry over and quickly ended his call with whoever. "Did Mira ask you for a bedtime story?" he asked brightly and Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"She asked me if I thought you would say yes if she asked," Cailean explained.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"She has been sort of a brat lately," Cailean laughed and Harry ran a hand through the dark hair, tugging a bit in reprimand.

"So I've noticed," he said slowly. "Can I assume that you didn't tease her about it?"

"Of course not dad, I'm not _mean_." Harry hummed disbelievingly and Cai huffed but his eyes were bright anyway.

"Have you spoken to Kendall?" Harry asked instead of following up on Cailean's questionable kindness.

"Yeah, that was him on the phone just now." Here Cailean smirked. "I got him to apologize."

"Congratulations?"

"Thank you. He admitted to being absolutely unreasonable earlier and I was happy agree with him and point a few more of his flaws." Harry shot him a look.

"Are you sure you're the nice one?"

"Out of my group of friends, yes. But then you have to imagine just who my friends are." Harry's mind automatically went to Charis. He adored the girl but she was anything but sweet and complacent.

"Point taken. So are you two okay again?"

"For now," Cai shrugged. "But you know how we are, typical teenagers. Hormonal and angst filled."

"Not too hormonal I hope."

"Really daddy," Cai was grinning slyly. "You had _me_ when you were my age."

"And look how much trouble you turned out to be," Harry deadpanned.

"Love you too, dad."

Harry kissed his head and ruffled the already messy hair. "I love you too, Cai-baby. Don't stay up too late."

"Alright. Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight," Harry smiled and stood to ext the room. He met Draco in the hall as the man closed Ash's door behind him. "Sleeping?" Harry double checked.

"Completely dead to the world." Draco confirmed.

"I'm going to read Mira a story and then I think I'll go lay down."

"Only lay down?" Draco leered. Harry pushed him towards Cailean's door.

"Go say goodnight to your son, then come say goodnight to your daughter, and then we can discuss exactly what my laying down entitles." Draco chuckled lowly and Harry shook his head fondly. "Go," he pressed and his husband relented.

"See you soon."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

On the matter of Ashley, he's only about 2 ½ years younger than Mira (who is 8 years younger than Cai). He's a bit doted on because of his disability which is that he's fully deaf in his right ear and partially so in his left. The hearing aid is to amplify his limited hearing, the practice of sign language is to make up for the difference and to ease communication. The deafness is the result of an ear infection as a toddler. As he's not completely deaf, he can speak but it not the easiest thing to do nor understand (as he can't clearly hear himself or others-he ends up sounding sort of muffled and/or slurred as his diction isn't great), so he doesn't do it often.

There's no particular reason I did this to the poor baby other than it being interesting for me.

Part 2, if you guys want it, will be a _weekend_ in the life of the Malfoys.

****PLEASE READ****

I have a question for you guys. I got a review from someone called **katha** (thank you for that by the way, sweetie. You're great ^_^) and there was a request made which was the following:

_I would love to read a part, where Blaise wants to meet Cai and gets first rejected but later is tentatively accepted by his son. Maybe when Cai is like 16 or so (with Kendall as his boyfriend, maybe?). I think that would be a nice ending for a really great piece. _

First off, I _will_ write this, I haven't turned down a request yet and I don't plan to start now. What I wanted to ask you all is if anyone is completely against the idea to it being added to (or being the ending of) these drabbles. I'm perfectly comfortable posting it on my Live Journal or writing it for Katha personally as I don't want a bunch of other people pissy at me. So what do you think about adding this prompt to out little family?


	41. Industrious for Tears and Rain

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **My gosh, look how the frequency of these things have diminished. It's a bit worrying really. I apologize for the wait my lovelies, but in the mean time, for those of you it matters to, I updated the Lupin Childe. And I plan on updating it next Saturday as well. That's my new goal, update one of my stories every week! This week it's the drabbles obviously but next week will be TLC…unless of course I write another drabble…haha…uh…

This is a drabble requested by **Tears and Rain**, I feel like it's been forever since I did one of your request! It could just be because it's been a while since I posted in general but lets not get technical. Unfortunately this drabble is very…un-detailed. I couldn't decided what it was Draco _does_ and so, by default, what Malfoy Industries does. So, let it be known that the Malfoy's have a bit of a hand in many things. Sorry :(

I haven't given much thought to where this falls timeline wise so please don't ask and make me do the dreaded math.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Industrious<strong>

**Word Count: 2036**

Draco, as a Malfoy, was well aware of his place in the world. Generations upon generations of his family had carved a suitable pedestal for which there family was to sit and overlook the less prosperous. It was tradition that the family be lead by someone strong and resilient and vicious when it came to proper business dealings. Anyone who did not have the ability to lead the family in such a way would be pushed aside and replaced until such a time they could be remolded. Luckily, Draco got it right the first time.

From an early age, the Malfoy heir was taught all that he would need to know to survive in an aristocratic society. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black were born into such circles and they were determined to prepare there son for when his time came. However, upon Narcissa insistence that she wanted a son and not just an heir, they also prepared him from a world outside such backstabbing business men, and allowed him to be a child.

He was never allowed to forget his roots and lessons, and when he was old enough he studied business until he dropped, but outside of that he was allowed all manner of freedoms, from the schools he went to, to the friends he made and to whom he fell I love with.

In the world filled with boardrooms and the blue-blooded, he was the formidable Malfoy heir, always one step away from crushing some insignificant family line and overhauling their companies while acquiring their wealth. But in the world of reluctant carpooling and soccer parents, he was just Draco Malfoy, husband of Harry Evans and father of Cailean, Mira and Ashley, the best little monsters in the world.

It was quite the difference but he handled in well.

As the COO of Malfoy Industries, at least until his father retired and he moved up to CEO, he was witty and charming as well as ruthless and distinctly snake-like in demeanor (1). As part of his family with his husband and children, he was furiously protective as well as loving and nurturing. While still being witty and charming of course.

For Harry it was a bit maddening, though Draco suspected that that was because Harry was aware that Draco was planning on making Mira his successor (technically it should have been Cailean, as the oldest and therefore rightful heir, but not only was the boy not interested but Mira had already showed her potential. Manipulative and ruthless in her own right, she was a force to be reckoned with even at her age. It left Draco both proud and mildly bewildered). So to sooth his husbands ruffled feathers Draco left his work persona far away from home and only picked it up again when he walked into the Malfoy's main offices in the mornings.

-x-

Draco walked down the carefully carpeted halls amongst the normal sounds of an office as well as the whispers and murmurs about him personally. Inwardly he rolled his eyes though his expression never changed on the outside. Everyday it was the same, did the idiots really think he went unaware of what they had to say about him, or were the so bold as to think that he wouldn't go his father with their disrespect? He wouldn't of course, but not out of childish weariness, but because he took much more pleasure in putting them in their places himself.

They didn't seem to understand that he had worked his ass off to get to where he was, CEO's son or not, he would not have been given his position had he not be obnoxiously qualified for it. True, he got to bypass all the meaningless 'working your way up the ladder', but it was hardly his fault that the rest of this lot had started off as some pathetic intern while he'd been bumped up to PA to the former COO until the time came for him to replace the man a few years ago (2). While Malfoy Industries weren't so plebeian to be a 'family business', it was only under very extreme circumstances that the heir to the family wouldn't inherit the title of CEO, in which case another close relative in the line who could be trusted would take the position until such a time the main Malfoy family could take over once again.

Draco smirked to himself, scattering the dimwitted secretaries in his path. The main line had ruled this monopolizing company with an iron fist for five generations and he doubted they would be stopping soon.

Draco entered the hall in which only his and his father's offices lay and proceeded calmly to his own, giving a nod of greeting to their shared office assistant as she took down a message from someone on the other end of her phone. The lights sprung to life as he entered and he rounded his rather large desk to sit himself in his chair which he did with a sigh and leaned back languidly. He knew they had their first meeting of the day soon, less than twenty minutes in fact, but he was beyond prepared and decided to take this short break to rest.

The morning had been hectic even before he left the house, and he hated the fact that he had had to leave Harry to deal with both Mira and Ashley's morning routines as well as watching out for Cai, whom was staying home sick today. But he needed to be here for the meeting, they were talking mergers today and it was important that negotiations go through as soon as possible.

"Mr. Malfoy," he opened his eyes slowly to glance coolly at Suzan Hunter, the assistant. She shifted nervously in his doorway with a cup of coffee and a clipboard.

"Ms. Hunter," he greeted dryly. He didn't make it a point to be overly friendly with anyone in any of the offices, that would be showing weakness to the already thickheaded masses, but he was polite to Suzan. She wasn't much in terms of personality and had very little backbone to speak of, but she was professional, did her job well and never gossiped. She was all Draco could ever ask for in an employee.

With his greeting she gained the confidence to enter the room fully, handing him his coffee and started rattling off about the planned day ahead. "I'm sure you remember, there's a meeting in 15, you and, er, Mr. Malfoy will both need to be in attendance as well as the rest of the Board. Unless an agreement is reached before 1 PM, which is doubtful, lunch will be served and you will be adjourned until tomorrow. At 3 you're meeting with the Head of Internal Affairs, there's been a change in the work roster that Mr. Malfoy wants you to look over and approve, he thinks that Anders has been lacking as of late. And a Mr. Honeyduke will be calling at 4:30 to-"

"Honeyduke?" Draco frowned. "As in, the candy store?"

"Yes," Suzan nodded. "One of the Board members was approached about a deal and it was brought to Mr. Malfoy's attention, he would like you to do the primary screening, see if it's worth the time."

"Of course he does," Draco muttered taking a sip of his coffee through pressed lips. "Since when are we interested in individual candy chains?" he asked. Suzan took it for the rhetorical question it was and continued.

"Also," she said and Draco eyed her at the obviously amusement in her voice. "Mrs. Malfoy called, just before you arrived. She insist that you bring 'everyone' to dinner this coming Friday. She told Mr. Malfoy but she suspected that he wouldn't bring it up."

Draco snorted into his cup, looked at the time and stood. "I'm going on ahead," he announced. "Make sure to collect my father and I'll see you in about 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir," she said and moved out of the way graciously as he passed her by and went out the door. It was back down the Executive Hallway and down a few floors that he found himself at the appropriate boardroom. Already some of his father's 'trusted men' and they all gave him lukewarm welcomes that he dismissed casually much to their silent humiliation. If he imbeciles that were his underlings gossiped like school girls, most of these men were much worse. Some of them just couldn't accept that someone _at least _15 years their junior was the higher up than them. For Draco it was a source of endless amusement.

He took a seat next to the head of the table, as was his right, and settled in to wait for the rest of the assembly as he drunk gratefully from his coffee cup. Another point in Suzan's favor, her coffee was only bested by Harry's.

When the time arrived for the meeting to start they were only waiting for Lucius to arrive but Draco had anticipated this and didn't bother getting as worked up as everyone else, including the Borgin and Burkes CEO and his entourage whom they were meeting with. Despite what would have been Suzan's best efforts, it was only natural for the Head of the Malfoy family to be late. It was a silent statement, Draco knew, that said that Lucius was the only one in charge here and they should be grateful to receive he presence at all, much less on time.

Despite the unprecedented amount of authority his position allowed him, despite his age, on his father's orders, Draco was always painfully punctual so that later he could tell Lucius who it was that got all hot and bothered by his tardiness or who was disrespectful enough to be late themselves. Draco was always humored by the battle of wills. He may have been even more so if it wasn't his father whom always won. Always.

Lucius entered the boardroom 10 minutes after the designated time but no one dared say a word in reprimand though several of the Borgin and Burkes people huffed in what they probably thought were in non-conspicuous way, but Draco noticed his father's eyes drift over each of them coldly. He sat in his seat at the head of the table and lounged back. "Begin," he drawled and again the visiting board was visibly scandalized. Draco smirked as he started.

Over the next few hours, Borgin's ideas, goals and demands were ripped to shreds whilst Lucius's were put into place and forced with such a subtle ferocity that other CEO was about ready to fold before lunch but Lucius was _generously_ giving them the night to think it over. Draco was sure that they would come back tomorrow with new negotiation plans but he was also sure that they wouldn't be half as convincing as the arguments today were. It was part of Lucius's agenda, getting his opponents to retreat, regroup, and then proceed to dig there own watery graves as they floundered and fought for purchase in Malfoy's ocean of mercilessness.

It was both poetic and savage, Draco thought as they treated their guest to the highest quality catering that money could buy. Mr. Borgin, a previously self assured swine, looked positively ragged after dealing with his father. Draco suspected that while they were only merging now, Malfoy Industries would fully own Borgin's within the year.

All in all, it made Draco reconsider his 4:30 with the Head of Honeydukes. Lucius, and Malfoy's in general, weren't picky about what industries they gained a foothold in. Different branches in the company dabbled in different things all over the world from electronics to foodstuffs. There was even a large fashion division in France. As long as it was profitable, it was fair game in the Malfoy's eyes.

Besides, Draco thought ideally, the kids loved sweets from the Honeydukes chain. If they managed something like partial ownership over this seemingly non-consequential deal, he'd be a hero in their eyes.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself, ignoring his father's curious gaze. Harry would understand if he didn't keep _everything_ work related away from home in this case.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hope you all enjoyed it. It was interesting to write and decidedly easier than I thought it would be (the level of difficulty I anticipated was why I held off for so long. My bad?).

The reason there wasn't a whole boardroom scene was because I'm, like, 19, so dudes I've never been in a boardroom meeting in my _life_. I've never even been on a job interview. If you're upset or if what I did write seems horribly unrealistic, well, bite me.

(1) COO - Chief Operating Officer, exact job responsibilities varies by company in relation to CEO needs/demand, but largely acts as vice president and answers to CEO. Very basic definition, I didn't research this.

CEO - Chief Executive Officer, the highest ranking executive in a company whose main responsibilities include developing and implementing high-level strategies, making major corporate decisions, managing the overall operations and resources of a company, and acting as the main point of communication between the board of directors and the corporate operations.

(2) Personal Assistant - From what I know it's more of a secretarial role, but for Draco, it was a way to learn the ropes so to speak.

Love you guys! Remember, reviews show love.


	42. Puberty for hpbrat2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU.

**Author's Note: **I want you guys to know, I totally blame you all for my new project. Thursday night I had a thought (scary, I know) and I couldn't believe that it had taken me so long to work out. Coming soon to my profile will be a story entitled "Halloween" and it will be a short story (6 or so chapters) that will act as a silent prequel to No Day But Today (because of this story's ability to stand alone). It will be a Severus/Lily story (look at me, broadening my horizons with heterosexuality) that shows the rise and fall of their relationship. Doesn't that sound happy?

This update is a day late (*sadness*) but I have felt less than inspired to actually write lately so…eh. But this was a request from **hpbrat2** that I literally LOLd at when I got it (and had started writing immediately at 1:06 AM) and it succeeded to make me smile today. It may have more parts to it, depends on how I feel on the matter next time I get up to write.

**Note:** Feel free to request drabbles (any time frame - past/present/future). I'll need a prompt or a title.

* * *

><p><strong>Puberty<strong>

**Word Count: 779**

"I'm not doing it."

"I wasn't really asking your opinion on the matter."

Draco faltered for a moment at the hard look on Harry's face before he hardened his resolve. "I still refuse to do it, and you can't make me." He was well aware that he sounded more than a little petulant but this was something he would not be wavered on. Harry's eyes narrowed and Draco held his breath as his husbands face closed off into that hereditary 'Snape' look. But then, it was over, their eye contact broken, and Harry was turning away.

"Fine," he said and Draco blinked.

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine."

"What do you mean fine?" Draco asked utterly bewildered. They didn't argue a lot but they did so enough, like any couple, that Draco was well aware that this wasn't the proper reaction. Harry never backed down.

The dark haired man tensed his shoulders in his imitation of a shrug. "I mean 'fine'. You're right, I can hardly make you and this is a rather sensitive matter, you're probably not suited for it anyway."

Draco wasn't sure whether he should bristle indignantly or collapse in relief. "Okay," was what he settled for. "So what are you going to do?"

"Me? At the moment, nothing."

"What?" Draco just barely managed not to squawk. "You can't just do nothing."

"You mean like you?" Harry drawled and Draco rolled his eyes realizing that while Harry had let him back out from this responsibility, he was going to be tormented in other ways. Great. "If you must know, I'm going to call your mother to-"

"You can't tell my mother!" Draco protested and Harry raised a slightly mocking eyebrow.

"Why not? It is her granddaughter after all."

"Because it's…weird." Harry pressed his lips into a frown.

"Really, Draco?" he deadpanned.

"Well, then, it's a private family matter."

"I'm pretty sure Narcissa counts as family." Draco shook his head but kept his mouth shut and Harry took that as consent and turned back to making dinner. Draco watched his back discontentedly. He would _kill_ whoever it was who brought up this topic of discuss with his daughter. She was 9-years-old for goodness sakes, what did she need to know about…things like that?

"Some girls develop early," Harry said easily and with a groan Draco realized he'd asked that question aloud.

"I don't need to hear that," he bemoaned, running a hand through his hair. Harry turned back to him, ignoring dinner preparations again.

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "She's at that age, Draco, she's going to have questions. And in the next few years your little princess is going to go through all the changes that will make her a woman, starting with a menstrual cycle."

Draco didn't flinch, through he desperately wanted to, but Harry must have seen the distressed look on his face anyway because he sighed. "Look, I bought us a few days by telling her that it would be best to have her grandma there when we talked in case she had any questions we couldn't answer." Harry paused. "I couldn't answer, I guess, since you're likely to faint should you have to take part in this conversation, but in that time I suggest we _both_ start to prepare ourselves for the conversations to come, like we should have done the moment we found out we were having a girl." Harry swiftly turned off the stove and then went over to his husband to sit at the table at his side.

"She's going to get her period, she's going to grow breast, she's going to have weird, teenage-girl hormone-induced mood swings that no one is going to understand," he said bluntly and looked only slightly amused by Draco's rapidly paling face. "And we're going to deal with it all, because we're her _parents_ and we _love her_."

They were both quite for a moment before Draco muttered, a bit feebly, "But she's my baby."

"So was Cailean," Harry interjected swiftly. "And we managed to give him the Talk, together, and with a minimal amount of sweating."

Draco sighed. "You're not going to let me out of this, are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry said promptly as he stood to finish up dinner. "I'll let you skive off this first information session with your mother so you can work up the nerve for the next one but you will not avoid this, Draco. And if you try…" Draco tensed and watched Harry smile a small, mean smile. "You'll get to handle Ashley's questions all by yourself, and who know how awkward that's going to be? I'm pretty sure you'll have to learn some new signs."


	43. Big Brother for THE mlb

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note: **I'm back lovely people. Sorry it's been since January since I was last here (how bogus is that?) but I'm going to attempt to do something constructive today. Here's to hoping you like it.

So how I write these things is I usually read over my previous ones and then go through my list of your request to see what strikes my interest. I'm not doing that this time. I'm starting at the top of the list and hopefully working my way down doing a round robin sort of thing until I finish. Theses are the people I have request from:

THE mlb - 3

Paige Hanson - 1

hpbrat2 - 2

Tears and Rain - 4

Katha (who may be the exception to the rule as I really want hers to be last)

I doubt that you'll remember at this point, but if I'm missing your name (or the number of request you have) let me know. Also, if you have any new ones, feel free to share.

Let's start, shall we?

Prompt requested by **THE mlb**, it was a want for some sibling interaction but it was rather ambiguous, so I had fun with it. Sorry darlin' (to all of you actually) for the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother<strong>

**Word Count: 3813**

"Cai, I'm desperate, and at this point, I'm not really asking you."

Cailean stared up at his father, though with Harry's height it wasn't a long way to stare, and fought to keep the scowl off his face. "Dad," he tried calmly. "I think you're being really unfair. The least you could have done was warn me. I have plans. Charis and I-"

"Planned to be getting up to no good, of that I have no doubt," Harry brushed off with a roll of his eyes and Cailean's eye twitched but he valiantly stopped from glaring. Identical green eyes stared each other down for several seconds during the bout of stony silence following Harry's comment.

"Dad-"

"It isn't up for debate, Cailean," Harry cut him off again and this time he turned his body away and walked towards the other side of the room, gathering in his arms his paperwork off the coffee table and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You are going to do it, and even though I would like you not to be upset with me about it, I don't have time to point out how important this is to me and explain to you how much I need your cooperation."

"But Dad-"

"Cailean Elijah."

Startled at the harsh tone, Cailean fell silent, knowing he was about to cross some invisible line. Harry's face softened a bit. "I love you," he emphasized. "I'll see you tonight." And with that he was gone, the distant sound of the front door closing just as Cailean sighed his defeat.

"Well," he heard Mira's voice pipe up from where she and Ashley had been watching the spectacle from the top of the stairs. "You certainly backed down easily."

"Shut up," Cai mumbled half-heartedly as he stepped out of the living room into their front hall to stare moodily at the door.

"You didn't even have an argument, and that Charis excuse was mediocre at best."

"Bite me."

"Daddy's not _stupid_, he knows where you were really planning on going."

"To Charis's."

"Oh, I'm _sure_."

"First of all, _Princess_," Cailean sneered and Mira's face was quick to contort into a scornful look of her own. "It's none of your business what I do with my time, I'm 16. Second, not that it's any of your business, I really was planning on going to Charis's. I'm not so self-assured to think that if I lied about something like that that Dad, or Papa for that matter, wouldn't find out. Now, since I'm stuck babysitting you, why don't you do something constructive with your time. Don't you have homework or something?"

"You're not the boss of me!" Mira bit out furiously the second Cailean stopped for a breath.

"I'm not playing around with you Mira," Cailean said. He was irritated and fidgety and really didn't want to deal with the little girl's attitude right now.

"Who said I was playing around?"

"Go!" Cai snapped and took a threatening step forward onto the stairs. Cailean inwardly sighed when he saw Mira flinch minutely though her scowl remained firmly in place.

"Make me," she dared him and with a growl Cailean took another step up.

"If I have to come up there you _will_ regret it. Do your homework _now_ Mira!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"If you were in your room doing what you were supposed to you would have to hear me yell you little brat!" Mira bared her teeth, an angry hiss escaping before she turned on her heel and stomped her way up the last few steps and down the hall to her room. Her slamming door rung throughout the house.

Cailean groaned, closed his eyes and ran an aggrieved hand through his hair. His anger dissipated relatively quickly once she was out of his sight, but her didn't feel any better about the situation. He didn't enjoy fighting with Mira, but that kid was so confrontational that she could bring out the worse in anyone. One minute a sweet, blond haired angle, the next a rage provoking hellion. It was maddening.

When Cailean reopened his eyes he was met with the weary stare of Ashley, still sitting stoically on the stares as he had been trough Cailean's little tiff with their father and now Mira. Belatedly, Cailean realized with a wince, with his hearing aid in, Ashley would have been able to hear quite a bit of that last argument, what with the raised voiced and all. Even if he hadn't he'd been sitting rather close to Mira and Cailean had been facing them on the steps, so he would have been able to, at least somewhat, read their lips as they formed the angry words.

Cailean said nothing as he watched his little brother silently and regretfully. It was rare to see Ashley look so down. He was like their dad in that way, always seeming perfectly content. He also hated arguing. Cailean couldn't imagine how that would feel if loud voices spouting hurtful words was the only thing he could clearly hear.

"Sorry," Cailean spoke and signed and Ashley's little shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh. Cailean copied the action. "Do you want a snack?" he asked. Ash hesitated and looked briefly over his shoulder and Cailean tensed. "No, she doesn't get any," he said, both his words and his signs deliberate.

Ash looked at him, his expression a cross between doubtful and pointed. Cailean rolled his eyes, curious as to what went through the 5-year-old's head at moments like these. "Come on."

-x-

Mira slammed the door behind her and crossed quickly to her bed, collapsing on it face first and breathing heavily. It took her several minutes to realize she was crying but when she did she fiercely wiped away the tears. She was no crybaby and certainly wouldn't give Cailean, even though he couldn't see her, the satisfaction. She wasn't usually this sensitive, ever. She just…really didn't like it when people yelled at her.

Slowly she rolled over onto her back and stared blearily up at the ceiling of her dominantly pink room. She could argue with anyone, for as long as was necessary, much to her Daddy's exasperation and her Papa's amusement, but the moment someone raised their voices she'd lose her cool and lash out. She couldn't help it. But she was a Malfoy, not some silly little girl, and her big brother yelling at her certainly shouldn't make her cry.

'Cailean's stupid,' she thought grudgingly. 'He thinks just because he's older he can boss me around. He's not my father.'

Mira sighed and sat up and looked around her room. She may have only been 8, but she was intelligent and under no delusions. She was spoiled, she was aggressive and she took a bit of time to get used to. She was affectionately called 'brat' by her parents just as much as she was called 'Princess'. She was a Malfoy, high strung and demanding and the only people who didn't bow to her pretentious attitude were her family and it was _annoying_. Cailean was annoying. He knew her much to well to ever be more than either vaguely amused or irritated by her and it was frustrating.

'_He's your brother,' _she recalled Daddy telling her once, his voice sympathetic but light in such a way that she was aware that he found her complaints about the older boy amusing. _'I think it's some sort of rule that you're not supposed to like each other, at least at this age. When you get older, Cailean will see as more as his equal than some loud, cheeky brat-' _she had scowled here and daddy had grinned at her to show he was only teasing. _'And you'll see that he's just not in this family to bother and boss you around. You'll see he loves you, unconditionally.' _

'Yes, well,' Mira thought with a scowl. 'I'll believe that when I see it. Until then, he's still a stupid jerk.'

With a put upon look, Mira grabbed her book bag from where it sat at the edge of her bed. "A stupid jerk who always has to be right," she muttered with a grimace. Whether it was a distasteful order form Cailean or not, she really did have to do her homework. She would be the one in trouble if it wasn't complete after all.

-x-

"You have any take home work you have to do?" Cailean asked and even though the voice was 'muffled' as daddy said, Ashley could tell Cai was trying to be nice to make up for all the shouting earlier.

He wondered absently, as he nodded and took out his coloring pages from his bag, if that's what things sounded like all the time for other people. He wasn't completely deaf, he could here some things, and the louder those things were the better he could hear them, but shouting wasn't fun and neither were the mean faces people made when they did it. It didn't sound nice, not like the music daddy played for him or the stories papa read.

He was always happy that his parents didn't yell in anger, and if they did they did it well away from where they could be heard. They argued and made angry faces at each other sometimes, but he never had to hear mean words as they always did it in something daddy called whispering, which, if he understood right, meant talking very softly, so no one other than who you were talking to would hear.

Cailean and Mira didn't usually yell but it never ended well when they did. If daddy or papa heard them, they got in trouble. If they didn't Mira would always go off first, walking away with her arms crossed and her eyes shinny like she was about to cry, not that Mira would ever cried. He was certain his big sister was the bravest girl ever and she was always nice to him, even when she was mad at someone else. Cailean never backed down from and argument with Mira either, but that was probably because he was older. Not that Ashley didn't think Cai was brave too, but the older boy was just so wonderful that Ashley didn't think there was a reason for him to ever _have_ to be brave.

Cai was nice to everyone and he always played with Ashley and took care of him when Daddy and Papa weren't around. He smiled and hugged and kissed and showed Ashley he loved him everyday and that made him feel good. He was also really good at sign language and that made Ash eager to talk to him. Mira did signs alright, but she forgot a lot that Ashley could read lips well and would talk without signing.

Sometimes it made him feel left out when he couldn't hear what she was saying, even if they were the only ones in a room, but sometimes it was nice, to have that pleasant buzzing (that's what daddy said it was, that vibration, like when he hummed, but in his ear) of his sister in the background. Mira had a nice voice and it was soothing-when she wasn't yelling or whining (papa said that's what it was called when her face frowned up and her voice grew higher so it sounded more like a ringing than a soothing hum).

He hoped Mira would stop being mad soon, and Cailean would stop being 'pa-sev a-gre-sev' he didn't know what that meant but he'd seen the words formed enough by his parents when Cailean was in this sort of mood that he thought it fit. He wished he could help but he was only five. They were the big kids, they should be able to figure it out themselves.

-x-

"No, sorry," Cailean spoke into his mobile as he leaned against the living room door so he could keep an eye on the little boy who was watching television on the sofa.

"Oh, why?" Charis asked curiously and Cailean smiled indulgently even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Dad is making me baby-sit." Charis paused.

"Making you?"

"Yeah."

"That's unusual. Why?"

"I don't know," Cailean huffed. "He just said I had to and left. Something at work though, he took all his stuff with him."

"Cai," Charis tutted and Cailean grimaced at her tone. It was the tone she used when she thought someone was being particularly dim. "I can count on my fingers the number of times your parents have left you to baby-sit when they weren't doing something as menial as going to the store. It must have been important."

Cailean thought about this for a moment and mentally conceded that she was right. "I guess…" he muttered reluctantly.

"Did you get all uppity and self righteous?"

"A little," Cai sighed. "But can you blame me? I'm fine with Ashley-" As if hearing his name the little one looked up form the television. Silently Cailean told him to call if he needed anything, and waited for Ashley to nod with a happy smile before turning and walking towards the kitchen. "But Mira is a nightmare," he continued to Charis, sitting down at the kitchen table and making himself comfortable. He still had some homework spread out across it but he's already done most of it.

"Be nice to your sister," Charis teased.

"I try," Cailean protested. "But it was so much easier when she was younger."

"Wait until she's a teenager, it'll be like dealing with a blond and meaner version of Nita," Charis said cheerfully. Cailean grimaced. Their friend Nita _was_ a bit much. He had disliked her very much when they were younger and at Adrian's playgroup/childcare but he'd grown used to her and they'd eventually become quasi-friends and then real friends when they'd reached high school and she started acting like a human being with feelings rather than a bully with delusions of grandeur. She wasn't exactly nice, and still spoke without any sort of tact filter, but they loved her unconditionally anyway. Much like he did Mira.

"I imagine that she would be so much easier if I could hit her without feeling bad," he said absently and Charis laughed, knowing that he was joking. He would never lift an angry hand to either of his siblings, and it wasn't just because his fathers would have his head if he did.

With a sigh Cailean glanced up at the ceiling, hoping for her sake that Mira was following his, admittedly, over zealous demand to do her homework. "I'll try to be nicer to her," he said more to himself than Charis.

"You might want to think about apologizing to your dad too," the older girl pointed out and Cailean hummed his agreement.

"I have to go," he said after a comfortable moment of silence between them. "I need to figure out what to make for dinner."

"Good luck," Charis wished him easily. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Bye."

-x-

Mira made her way down stairs at her brother's summons for her to come down for dinner. Her face was set firmly in a frown and her arms were crossed defiantly over her chest. She was no longer angry, several hours to herself in her room had made that emotion fade, but she wanted Cailean to know that she was _not _happy with him in the slightest and if he wanted to start in on her she was ready to fight back.

Ashley was already sat at the table when she arrived and his eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of her defiant look. Mira's stepped faltered and her aggressive frown fell into a genuine apologetic one. After having thought about it, it really wasn't very nice to have argued in front of Ash. However, the moment Cailean turned around from the stove, her hostile stance was back and her lip curled into a sneer. The older boy blinked at her before sniffing an turning his head away in disinterest.

"Sit," he instructed pointedly and with sharp, irate movements she did as she was told, plopping down into her chair with a huff. Cailean spared her a glance but didn't bother to say anything.

She stared moodily across the table until he placed a plate in front of her and she was startled by what was on it. Baked chicken and with a side of Italian cheese mashed potatoes and a helping of peas. Besides the peas, this was her favorite and her arms finally fell to her side as she glanced up at the older boy. But Cailean was ignoring her as he settled Ashley in and concentrated on cutting his chicken into bite sized strips so with a muttered 'thank you' she just dug in.

She ate in silence watching Cailean and Ashley exchanged words and signs back and forth, talking about Ash's day in daycare, an unpleasant feeling growing in her stomach. By the end of their meal she was disgruntled as she finally acknowledge to herself what it was.

"Have you finished your homework?" Cailean asked coolly as Ash dashed away form the table and back into the living room.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. Cailean sent her a sharp searching look and then hummed.

"Fine. You can watch television, I guess. Ash goes first." Slowly she stood up from her seat and watched Cai's back as he turned to the sink to wash their used dishes, Her mouth open minutely to say something but her pride forced it shut again and she turned on her heel to follow her little brother's path into the sitting room.

-x-

Ashley loved it when Cai helped him with his bath. He always let Ashley play as long as he wanted and he always let him use the bubbles. Daddy and Papa did sometimes too but not as much as he would have liked, and they thought that when his fingers got all pruney that it was time to get out, no matter how much he wanted to keep playing or how much he told them he just wasn't tired yet. Cai didn't seem to mind and when Ash was finally lifted out of the tub, he was both exhausted and happy as he rested his damp head on his brother's shoulder.

"Have fun, did you?" Cailean asked, or at least that was what Ashley thought he said. It was hard to tell without his hearing aid, even if Cai's mouth was right next to his ear. Ashley jut guessed that was what he said judging by the way his lips moved, even if it was a harder to read them from the side. He nodded though and Cailean smiled and rubbed a hand over his towel covered back. Cai spent the next several minutes, drying him, rubbing him in lotion and helping him redress in his pajamas.

Whatever happened after that Ashley didn't know because he was already mostly asleep when his head hit his pillow, though he did feel Cai kiss his forehead and he might have mumbled 'goodnight' as his older brother left.

-x-

After putting Ashley to bed (the kid was easily amused and tired out by his bath and dropped right off to sleep) Cailean went and knocked on Mira's door. A moment later the younger girl opened it and looked up at him, her expression blank.

"Ash is asleep, I was coming to tell you that the bathroom was free if you wanted to take your bath tonight," he told her curtly and turned to walk away but her small hand caught his sleeve before he made it more than a few inches.

"Cai…" she mumbled and an embarrassed flush crossed her pale cheeks. She was frowning and looked reluctant even as her bright eyes glimmered softly with a message she couldn't bring herself to voice. Not to him anyway, never to him. But that was okay, he was her brother and he knew what she meant.

"Me too," he told her gently and Mira sighed in relief and let him go.

Cailean paused and considered her for a long moment before ruffling her hair and planting a swift kiss on her forehead. "Ugh," she bemoaned and wiped at the spot with the back of her hand. "Jerk!" she hissed and turned away, slamming her door in his face. Cailean snorted.

"Brat," he countered through the door, knowing she would here him. "Goodnight. I love you."

And in a another mumbled, this one muffled by the wood separating them, he thought he may have heard a "Love you too."

-x-

"I'm sorry," Cailean said the minute Harry walked through the door. The man blinked tiredly at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you," he said as he dropped his bag and hung his coat up by the door. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you any warning before I left you here with those two." Cailean shrugged.

"I know you would have if you could've. I was just been a moody teenager."

"That's your excuse for everything," Harry pointed out amusedly.

"It's true, it's the hormones." Cailean grinned and his father chuckled as he slipped out of his shoes as well. "How was everything at work?" he asked after a moment and Harry sighed.

"As well as can be expected. I can't imagine how your granddad managed Malfoy Inc. all these years. I only have a few people working directly under me, not thousands and I'm constantly resisting the urge to choke someone for some idiotic mistake."

"Sorry?" Cailean offered up and Harry sent him an amused glance as he walked towards the kitchen, Cailean rising up off of where he'd been sitting on the steps to follow.

"How was everything here?"

"Fine. Mira and I had a…disagreement."

"Did you make up?" Harry asked with a cocked brow and Cai considered this.

"Kind of? I made her favorite for dinner and she almost sort of apologized to me."

"Close enough," Harry laughed lightly and reached out for a hug that Cailean willingly stepped into. Charis always aww'd teasingly when she caught sight of the affection that was frequently showed in his family, but Cailean didn't mind, sometimes he needed his dad's hugs.

"Cai-baby," Harry mumbled into his hair. "I hate when your Papa is away. You'd think as his father Lucius would be a little more conscious of the fact that he has a family."

"Papa says it's because Granddad doesn't trust anyone else to do the work."

"_That_ I understand," Harry sniffed with a brief scowl and letting him go. "Everyone asleep?"

"Ash is out like a light. I said goodnight to Mira over an hour ago but who knows."

"Well, then, I'm going to bed. Thank you again for watching them sweetheart."

Cailean smiled. "I'm their big brother, it's what I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Woot! I finished it in a day. Yay me! Sorry Draco wasn't there, I couldn't fit him in comfortably. So he's away. Business trips explain away all lapses in plot :)


	44. Kicking for FanofBellaandEdward

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** So hello everyone. I've recently been informed that it's been 3 months since I last updated and I was rightfully horrified. As such, you should all thank Tears and Rain for checking up on me, as she is occasionally prone to do, because if not for her, I'd still be in my own little world.

So, you may or may not recall that the plan was to write this in some semblance of order but I got a request that was oh so sweet that I couldn't resist and I hope you all enjoy. Beware of fluff.

This prompt was requested by **FanofBellaandEdward **aka Melissa. Love and cuddles ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Kicking<strong>

**Word Count: 3508**

**Cailean**

Draco watched Harry with an odd sort of expression on his face. The brunette was sitting on his bed, a book in one hand while the other messaged his stomach absently. It had been several days ago that the baby residing in the younger boys belly had decide to make itself known by way of kicking (1) and, apparently, it had yet to let up. Harry had been in a perpetually bad mood since, griping about the aches it caused and the sudden, fairly constant need to use the bathroom.

However, Draco couldn't help but notice that every time the baby gave a wince inducing kick, a soft expression would fall over his boyfriend's face. It was a tiny little frown that Draco was on the receiving end of often and had deemed 'exasperating affection'. Harry was wearing it now, in fact, as he tried to study for an upcoming test for Ms. McGonagall.

Draco had long since given up on trying to find all the hidden meaning in their text, he knew enough to get by and that would have to do, in favor of watching Harry. A question had been burning in his mind since dinner a few days ago but he had yet to work up the courage to ask.

Harry was private and wasn't the biggest fan of touching but Draco knew the other cared for him so it was hard to determine what his answer would be. He didn't want to miss out on such an opportunity with the impending father, but Harry's emotions were in such an erratic state these days…

"Please stop staring," Harry muttered quietly and Draco blinked in surprise, having not realized that he'd been caught in his observation. Green eyes glanced up at him through a dark fringe and that little frown was still in place as Harry eyed him looking mildly curious.

"Sorry," Draco said insincerely, he did love watching Harry after all and the younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Was there something you wanted? I'm trying to study," Harry pointed out unnecessarily.

"I know," Draco smiled easily and wandered over from where he had been sitting at Harry's desk, ignoring his own work, to join the other on the wide bed. Harry didn't give him a look or shy away from him which Draco took as a good sign. It meant that his hormones, for once, weren't all over the place and he was in a good enough mood to maybe consider Draco's request. "I had a question for you," Draco admitted after getting himself comfortable.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed unconcernedly, though he put down his book and gave the blond his full attention. Very good mood, then.

"You can say 'no', of course-"

"When have I ever had trouble saying 'no' to you?"

"And it's kind of personal-"

"When have you ever been afraid of getting personal?"

"I don't want you to get angry or-or worked up about it, okay?"

"Draco," Harry interrupted again with a sigh. "What's wrong? What did you want to ask?"

"May I-" Draco hesitated. This was much harder than he had imagined but he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always got what they wanted, right? "May I—I mean, I wanted to—maybe—f-feel the…baby?"

Whatever Harry had been expecting it apparently wasn't that if the widening of his eyes was any indication. Draco almost wanted to laugh but he held it in, instead waiting anxiously for the answer. "You want to feel the baby?" Harry asked, a tad bit incredulous and Draco nodded solemnly.

"Just for a moment," he attempted. "I wanted to feel your stomach and see if I could feel the baby kick." Harry was still frowning and it wasn't the affectionate one now. An emotion Draco didn't recognize danced and his emerald orbs and Draco, fearing the worst, tried to back track.

"I understand if you don't want me to," he shrugged feeling disappointed but smiling falsely at his boyfriend to deter what may have well been his lurking temper. "I was just curious, you know. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it so don't-"

"Okay," Harry mumbled and Draco blinked and snapped his mouth shut mid-sentence.

"What?"

"You can feel if you want to," Harry continued, his eyes still dark and his thoughts hard to determine. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Really?" Draco brightened. He was almost giddy with Harry's unexpected and easy acceptance.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly and Draco watched with some wonder as, with only a hint of his usual shyness, Harry shifted over just a bit and pulled his shirt up over his rounded stomach.

Draco gazed at the smooth skin for several moments. It was pulled taught and while Harry did seem to be getting bigger by the day (not that he would ever tell the boy that as he had recently become very concerned about the amount of weight he was putting on) the baby bump was not bulging or as odd as Draco had imagined it would be. Pregnancy suited Harry well and Draco was blindsided with how beautiful the young man looked in that moment, shirt pulled up to his chest, the faintest of blushes on his cheeks and staring at Draco with serious and slightly self-conscious eyes.

"Well?" he muttered impatiently and Draco realized how uncomfortable he must have been being exposed like that. But then why had he done it?

"Where should I-?" he asked nervously. This was new to him, fascinating and frighteningly new. After a moment Harry gently took his hand and pulled Draco closer and arranged them so that Draco was practically draped over him, his palm flat against Harry's right side, his slim fingers firmly holding Draco's in place. They waited in silence, Draco intently, for something to happen and when it did Draco almost jerked back in shock and would have if Harry's grip hadn't been keeping him there.

It had been nothing more than a flutter, a mere butterfly wing of a touch but it made Draco's whole body warm. This was amazing, this was wonderful, and _this_ was Harry's baby. It was _life_, and it had just greeted Draco with a hardly noticeably little ripple in Harry's stomach that left Draco dazed and stunned.

"Wow," he whispered and he caressed the warm skin, getting another little flutter in return that left him grinning. Seeing as he was so focused on the flesh under his hand, he never noticed Harry's expression, soft and with a blooming smile.

**Mira**

When Draco entered the house he shared with his husband and son he was both amused and concerned by what he saw. Harry was nestled into the corner of the sofa, legs stretched out over the cushions sleeping soundly. He was in a pair of worn sweat pants and a collared shirt he apparently hadn't thought to remove after coming home from work. Cailean was curled up in his lap. His awkward, 8-year-old limbs, were tangled with his fathers, his head resting on Harry's chest right under his chin and the rest of him carefully avoiding Harry's protruding stomach.

It was cute whenever the two napped, all intertwined with each other but he was a bit worried about how much Harry had been sleeping lately. Despite the years that had passed, he remembered Harry's pregnancy with Cailean distinctly and while Harry had started to slow down around this point with Cailean, he hadn't started the exhausted catnaps and back aching until his third trimester. This baby, their first together (though Cailean, beyond doubt, had always been his son) was taking its toll on his young husbands body and Draco didn't like it.

Shaking his head and slipping off his jacket and shoes he moved over to the couch to rouse the sleepy duo. Cailean was first and the boy took a few shakes to get a reaction out of. "Papa," he smiled tiredly and Draco smiled loving down at the boy.

"Hey, Cai-baby," he greeted, using Harry's pet name for the little boy. Cailean giggled sleepily. "Go on upstairs, okay? I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Hmmkay," Cai mumbled and shifted carefully, aware of the other parent he was basically sleeping on top of, and shuffled from the room after giving Draco a warm, welcoming hug. Draco watched him go with a smile before turning to look back down at Harry only to find blurred eyes already staring up at him.

"Hey," he greeted his husband and Harry smiled at him raising his arms in an 'up' gesture that had Draco laughing at the childishness of it. He wrapped his arms around the slighter man and pulled his gently to his feet. "Long day?" he asked kissing Harry's forehead sweetly. The younger man mumbled something incomprehensible and Draco belatedly realized that the man was still mostly asleep, or, at least not aware enough to hold a conversation.

"Come on," he urged and guided Harry up the stairs to their bedroom where he laid the man back down, allowing him to settle himself comfortably. Draco kissed his head again and was halfway across the room so that he could go make dinner when he heard a low moan. He whipped around abruptly to see Harry curling in on himself, a grimace on his face and his arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Harry?" Draco asked crossing back quickly. Harry spared him a look and tried to wave him away but Draco was having none of that and settled at his husband's side. "What's wrong?" he questioned softly, pulling Harrys arm away.

"Baby's kicking," Harry mumbled and Draco startled.

"What?" he breathed. "How long has that been happening?" he demanded.

"A few weeks," Harry admitted and turned his eyes away from Draco's displeased frown.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Didn't want to worry you," Harry sighed. "It _hurts_,"

"Harry…" Draco sighed as well and let his hand wander under the others shirt to rub at his bulging belly. Harry let out a relieved little keen and Draco smiled. He gasped a little though when something bucked harshly against his hand at the same time Harry let out a grunt.

"She's saying hello," Harry deadpanned and Draco grinned even as he inwardly fretted. It didn't seem strong to him, nothing more than a nudged against his palm, but he knew that to Harry it had been a powerful little kick.

He took a moment to revel in the fact that this was the first time he was feeling his daughter and that she was alive and well and undoubtedly beautiful inside his husband before he leaned down and did the only thing he could think of to help.

"Hi baby," he whispered and pressed his lips to his husband's stomach. "I'm so glad you're here and I can't wait to see you," he muttered affectionately. "But I need you not to get so excited, yeah? You're hurting your daddy." Draco waited and he felt a distant fluttering under Harry's skin, not directly under his hand but a vague sort of brush.

"That was unexpected," Harry muttered and Draco glanced up.

"What?" he asked still rubbing soothingly on his husband's stomach.

"She stopped kicking," Harry smiled and Draco chucked and sent the younger man a smug look.

"Of course she did. Cai always calmed down when I spoke to him. I didn't expect her to do it so fast, though. I think we have a Papa's little Princess in there."

"It would figure," Harry grouched half-heartedly and Draco quickly silenced him with a kiss.

**Ashley**

"Daddy! Up!"

"I told you sweetie, I can't pick you up, it might hurt the baby."

Mira's tiny face twisted into a scowl and Harry inwardly sighed, readying himself for the incoming tantrum. "No baby! Daddy Mira up!"

"No, Mira," Harry said firmly and side stepped the little girl when she reached for his legs. She let out a little sob and pulled on her own blond braids in frustration.

"D-d-d-da—d-d-d—y!" she sobbed and Harry felt his heart break just a little but his determination didn't allow him to rise to the bait. For one thing, Mira _always_ cried when she didn't get her way (though her pitiful look and tearful grey eyes usually had whoever she was appealing to caving within seconds). For another, he actually _couldn't_ pick her up. He was aching and bloated and his stomach felt huge in comparison to the rest of his body and the thought of actually bending over and hoisting her up into his arms sent a phantom pain running down his spine. Mira would just have to deal.

He sent her a sad little look that had her crying louder and left the kitchen, sighing aloud this time when her small feet padded after him and her sobs didn't cease. "Daddy! Up!" she begged and Harry could do no more than try to ignore it. Maybe he should try the time out chair? But no, despite the fuss she hadn't really done anything wrong. Besides, that idea hadn't gone over entirely smoothly last time and he was too worn down already to even attempt to follow through without Draco there as back-up.

"D-d-daa—!"

"Mira, baby, no!" Harry snapped harsher than he meant to and Mira swallowed her next sob, startled. She was silent for a moment before her face crumbled again, red and miserable and Harry sat heavily on the couch reveling absently in the relief of being off his feet.

"Mira stop crying," he plead before she could work herself up into a full fledge caterwaul again.

"Daddy up!" she demanded through a teary glare.

"Daddy can't pick you up anymore, you're a big girl now right?" Mira shook her head stubbornly. "Well, you're bigger," Harry insisted. "And if I pick you up, Daddy might hurt himself and the baby because his little girl is so big."

"No baby," Mira sniffed wiping her eyes furiously and shooting Harry a reproachful look.

"But there is a baby, Mir," Harry tried to convince her. It had been explained to Mira last about Harry being pregnant and now every time he or Draco or Cai brought it up she insisted there was, in fact, no baby. Seeing was believing after all.

"Where?" Mira demanded.

"In daddy's belly," Harry told her and she glanced between his face and stomach with obvious dissatisfaction.

"Daddy, no baby. Babies no go in tummy."

"All babies come from a daddy or mommy's tummy," Harry tried to explain gently. After all, at least she wasn't howling anymore. "Cai came from daddy's tummy and so did you."

"No, Mira big girl," she said shaking her head and contradicting her earlier claim. "No go in tummy. Too big. Cai too big."

"You used to be smaller, you used to be just a baby and so did Cai." Harry smiled at the memories of his two children, tiny enough to hold in his arms. Mira still looked disbelieving but her tears were drying and her sniffs diminishing.

"Mira no see baby," she tried again.

"Of course not," Harry said easily. "It's still really small in my tummy. But I bet you can feel it." Mira's eyes widened and Harry grinned a little. He'd been saving this little piece of information, the fact that he was far along enough that someone else should be able to feel the baby kick, for when Draco got home, hoping to let his husband be the first to get the honors, but if it convinced Mira and kept her quiet…well, he was sure Draco would understand.

"How?" she asked doubtfully and Harry gestured her forward with his finger. Slowly Mira came to stand between his legs and very gently Harry allowed her to rest her head against his stomach. "No feel baby neither," Mira complained and Harry shushed her, brushing his fingers through her feather soft hair.

"You have to wait," he told her and with a huff Mira pressed her cheek harder into his front and waited. He was quite amused when she jerked back a few minutes later looking a cross between shocked in horrified.

"Daddy, what that?" she exclaimed.

"That's the baby," Harry said with a small breath of laughter. The kick wasn't a strong one, at least not as strong as Mira's had always been, so it hadn't been painful, just uncomfortable and the little girl's expression more than made up for it.

"Baby?" Mira gasped and pressed her face eagerly against Harry's stomach again.

"Careful," he cautioned. "You don't want to hurt it."

"Sorry baby," she whispered. "No hurt. Mira no know you there. You hear baby?"

Harry sighed at the soft words, glad to have avoided a very long and very loud afternoon with his daughter.

When Draco came home with Cailean a few hours later, Harry was in the kitchen fixing himself and Mira a snack. The little girl shouted excitedly when she saw her father and brother pass through the kitchen archway. "Papa!" she called and Draco was ready to catch her when she jumped into his arms. Cailean pulled on one of her braids affectionately and stepped around the pair to hug Harry around his engorged middle.

"Cai-baby," Harry greeted the boy just a tiny bit surprised. Cai was at the age now where hugs and kisses from his daddy and papa were over rated and embarrassing. "Is something wrong, baby?"

"I had a fight with Kendall. He's an idiot," Cai mumbled into his mid-section and Harry had to suppress the urge to smile. This wasn't the first, nor would it be the last fight Cailean had with his friend Kendall. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Kendall picked fights with Cailean because of another reason other than being occasionally obnoxious and bad tempered.

"Oh, sorry Cai. I'm sure you'll make up soon."

"I guess," Cailean shrugged vaguely still holding on. Harry exchanged an amused look with Draco over the boys head, his husband having obviously already been told about the little spat, as Mira started to babble on about her day. Draco nodded and hummed in all the right places even as he joined Harry and Cai at the counter and greeted Harry with a chaste kiss.

"Long day?" he asked quietly.

"The longest," Harry deadpanned making the other man smile.

"Ooh! Papa, papa! G'what!"

"What, Princess?" Draco played along indulgently.

"Mira get to feel daddy baby. It kick!"

"It kicked?" Draco asked genuinely surprised and looked at Harry who stiffened his shoulders embarrassedly. Cailean glanced up from between them.

"It kick," Mira repeated. "Bad baby, no s'pose kick but daddy say it okay. Mira no want baby kick. Tell baby stop bad, papa."

"It kicked?" Draco asked again.

"Well, yes—"

"and I missed it?" Draco continued looking completely crest fallen. Harry frowned. Having Mira quiet or not, maybe he should have waited. He didn't get a chance to respond however as he was forced to let out a little moan. Cailean's arms tightened around him for a few seconds and Mira feel quiet, eyes worried.

"I don't think you missed anything," Cailean laughed, finally pulling away from his father and staring at his stomach with a grin.

"What?" Draco frowned and Harry huffed and grabbed his hand, allowing it to rest exactly where Cailean's head had been moments before. As if in response to Draco's warm touch, another kick was fast to follow. "Oh," Draco whispered. He waited patiently for another kick before laughing breathlessly.

"I love you," he told Harry honestly and pulled Harry into a tight hug, punctuated by a deep kiss.

"Eww!" Mira giggled, getting pulled into the hug as well by still being in Draco's arms.

"Stop it! You're squishing me!" Cailean laughed, squeezed between his two parents. Draco smiled into the kiss and Harry chuckled.

"Go take your sister upstairs," Draco instructed Cailean, putting Mira down. The boy rolled his eyes but dutifully grabbed his sister's hand.

"Stay papa," Mira complained.

"No you don't," Cailean countered easily. "Papa and Daddy are about to be icky again."

"No icky."

"That's right, no icky…"

"Brats," Harry muttered tenderly and stifled a squeak when Draco grabbed him again and pressed against him. Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder as the man squeezed him tight, the hug loving and warm and perfectly Draco.

"We're having a baby," he breathed into Harry's ear.

"Surely you're not just realizing?" Harry teased and received a reprimanding pinch in return.

"Our family is going to be perfect."

"It had better be, I'm not going through this again."

"You're perfect," Draco said pulling back just enough to look Harry in the eyes.

"That's not true," Harry said fondly. Both he and Draco knew better but instead of making him uncomfortable like it used to, he now enjoyed the fact that Draco could still find some biased perfection in him.

"You are for me," Draco insisted. "Us. This family. Harry, we're having a _baby_."

"Another baby," Harry corrected.

"Another baby," Draco agreed with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, but especially you Melissa. Sorry I didn't get back to you as, obviously, I got and greatly enjoyed your message. I just…forgot. Oops? ^_^;**

**(1) The first time Harry feels the baby kick is in chapter 14 of main story. He's not very impressed with Cailean's sudden interest in moving.**

**Random Question: If I were on twitter or tumblr or something, would anyone follow me? I mean, other authors do it and I can't quite figure why as I, personally, am not particularly interesting but I wouldn't mind trying to be witty in 150 characters or less for others entertainment.**


	45. Anniversary

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** This is just a short little thing I thought when I was reading a very classic, slightly cliché scenario. It's actually closer to drabble length (the horror!) but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversary<strong>

**Word Count: 1113**

Draco would tell anyone that asked that he'd only been planning this for a few weeks, but really it had been months and technically he'd been thinking about it from the second they said "I do" a year ago to the day.

It was frustrating trying to cater to Harry's very unenthusiastic needs and he had already gone through hundreds of plans and gift ideas before dismissing them because he knew perfectly well that Harry wouldn't have found them as exciting as he would have. Harry was simple in all aspects of his life, including their marriage and while Draco knew Harry would indulge him and his flamboyant gestures of love, he knew that wasn't what the man really wanted. As such Draco was very much out of his element when it came to his and his husband's very first anniversary.

_But,_ Draco said to himself. _That just means Harry will love it no matter what because it's sincere._ Even as Draco finished setting all of his hard work up, he couldn't help smiling fondly and thinking how troublesome it was being sincere. He was much better at flashy gestures.

-x-x-x-

When Harry arrived home it was to a strangely quiet house. Not that Cailean and Draco were very loud to begin with but there was usually some sort of sound that greeted him when he was the last one in, laughter or murmuring or even the sound of Draco making a nuisance of himself in the kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out unsurely and had a brief horrible moment of thinking that maybe Draco hadn't picked Cai up from school because he was working late and that his son was stranded somewhere before he dismissed that thought. Cailean would have simply called, or the school for that matter. Harry scoffed quietly to himself. And they wondered where Cai got that overactive imagination from.

"Hello?" he called again as he shrugged of his coat and reveled in the warmth of the house as compared to the freezing temperature outside.

"Harry?" Draco's voice called and then the man appeared before him, more handsome and charming looking than usual. Harry stared at his husband, feeling a little flushed all of a sudden as he took in Draco's black slacks and silky silver shirt, his hair purposely messed yet still looking pristine.

"Hey," was all he could say for a moment. That is until Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at his husband's self-satisfied looked but easily relented when Draco came forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Where's Cai?" Harry murmured against him and Draco pulled back, looking concerned.

"I dropped him off at your dads, should I not have?"

"That's fine," Harry said kissing Draco again. It was unexpected, but fine. Cai loved going to his granddad's.

"Come on," Draco smiled and directed Harry to their scarcely used dining room where Harry blinked in surprise at the table, laid out with all manner of food and drink that looked delicious and smelt intoxicating.

"Did you _make_ this?" he asked incredulously.

"It bloody well took me forever," Draco grumped and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little in delight at Draco's apparent new skill and his choice of slang.

"This is amazing," he admitted with a smile and took the seat Draco offered by pulling it out for him with amused ease. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"A few of our friends were very helpful and offered to teach me their best dish," Draco confessed a little sheepishly and, now that he was looking, Harry could see a few things he could easily identify like Daphne's pasta and Neville's backed chicken.

"Impressive," he complimented and Draco beamed.

"I also…have this," the blond added pulling out a small box from his pocket and presented it to a startled Harry. Starting to feel as if he were missing something, Harry opened the box sucked in a breath as he withdrew a beautiful golden chain.

It was delicately made, the links elegantly twisted without looking feminine. It was heavy enough that Harry could tell it was real gold and for once his first though wasn't to halfheartedly scold Draco for spending so much money on him. "It's beautiful," he whispered honestly and Draco gently extracted it from his fingers and fastened it around his neck. Harry felt warmth in his heart as the weight settled.

Draco was watching him lovingly. "I asked mother and she said that gold was tradition as a first year gift (1)."

"First year?" Harry asked a bit absently, his fingers still trailing over the necklace.

"Yes, for the first wedding anniversary." Harry paused.

"Wedding anniversary?" he asked bewilderedly. "Oh. _Oh_." He blushed furiously and there was a sudden ringing in his ears.

"Harry?"

"Oh, _Draco_," he sighed both ashamed and embarrassed and quickly buried his face in his hands.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he muttered piteously and with a growing feeling of stupidity and dread. Their anniversary, their _first_ anniversary.

Carefully Draco forced his hands away from his face and Harry was relieved to see that instead of angry or upset, Draco look exasperated and amused. "You forgot, didn't you?" he asked kindly.

"No!" Harry protested immediately. "Well, not really. I was thinking about it a few days ago and I wanted to make reservations somewhere and I have a gift for you that I bought _ages_ ago, let me get—"

"Harry," Draco laughed. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Harry snapped unhappily. "I shouldn't have forgotten!"

"Hey," Draco breathed in his ear as he pulled his distressed husband in for a hug. "It's okay. You're flawed, remember? Perfectly imperfect and that's perfect for me."

"You shouldn't be trying to make me feel better," Harry mumbled petulantly into Draco's chest.

"I love you," Draco shrugged and hugged Harry tighter. "Besides, I sort of expected it."

"You expected me to forget our first wedding anniversary?" Harry deadpanned, pulling back to frown up at Draco, wondering if he should be offended.

"Yeah," Draco smirked. "After all, Feburary 12th is a stupid date (2)."

"Yes, well, you are pretty stupid," Harry sniffed and Draco grinned.

"Hey!" He laughed and guided Harry back down into his seat, kissing the top of his head. "I also feel a lot better for not going through with the 'Trip to Greece' idea. That would have been a decidedly awkward plane ride if you had no idea what was going on."

"You're impossible," Harry sighed with a shake of his head though a small smile played of his lips.

"I love you too," he continued after a moment and sent Draco a look of his barely concealed happiness. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**(1) For those of you that don't know, there are traditional wedding anniversary gifts, at least as far as jewelry goes, First year is gold, second is garnet, third is pearls and so on, You can look up a full list, just search Anniversary Stones or something of the like. **

**The link to the necklace (picture/price) is at the end of my Profile. Maybe. I'll try.**

**(2) Reference to Chapter 30 where Draco explains how he picked their wedding date.**


	46. Accident for hpbrat2

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

**Summary: **As the title may suggest, these are drabbles for my story No Day But Today. _Technically_ they can be read alone, but I wouldn't recommend it; full understanding requires reading the story. HP/DM slash. Implied mpreg. Non-magic AU. Very few are in chronological order timeline wise.

**Author's Note:** …sup?

Anyway! On another note, doing these in order has loss all meaning to me. I'm going to dip my hand in the melting pot that is my mind and see what I can pull out. Cheers!

This one is for **hpbrat2**, you certainly waited long enough ^_^u. It's a bit different from the situation you gave me, but I think it will work just the same. I hope you like it though.

* * *

><p><strong>Accident<strong>

**Word Count: 1540**

Draco blinked blearily at the television, mind foggy and eyes heavy as he tried very hard to stay awake in the face of a lazy day at home. It was his first one in a while and he had planned to so something grand with it, like maybe take Harry out or spend the day spoiling his family However, as it turned out, his family, unknowing of his plans, had made plans without him.

Harry was off with Luna somewhere, catching up. The woman had just come back from Peru of all places after researching something for her mad zoologist of a father. She had wanted to share her findings with a friend who was both very interested and respectful of her work, i.e. Harry, and apparently they had decided to make a day of it. Harry had been regretful when he left but Draco had shooed him on his way, knowing that after the weeks Harry had spent stuck in the house with a pre-teen, a toddler and an infant, that he needed some time to himself, or at least with adults, even if it wasn't Draco.

After Harry had left and Draco had comforted himself with knowing that at least he would be able to spend the day with his children, he received a call from Adrian Pucey. The childcare worker had managed to procure several last minute tickets to some obnoxious production, Something-On-Ice? And was calling around to some of his favorite parents to see if their children were available to go. Mira, upon hearing, was ecstatic and looking at her pleading little face had made Draco sigh and inform Adrain that he'd have her ready within the hour.

He'd just finished helping Adrian strap the little girl into one of many car seats in the van full of screaming children when the baby monitor firmly attached to his hip, let him know, quite loudly, that Ashley was up for the day. After a brief farewell to Mira who, now that she was surrounded by her friends he was sure wouldn't miss him in the slightest, he back in the house and up the stairs into his son's nursery to find the babe waiting for him, teary eyed, wet and hungry.

It only took a few minutes to have the baby changed and just as he was heading back downstairs, Ashley in tow, Cailean made his first appearance of the day. It was nearing noon by then and the lack of anything to do on the sunny and surprisingly hot summer day had caused the boy to rise much later than usual. Cailean, upon learning where everyone else was, joined Draco on his venture for a late breakfast. They'd settled down informally on the floor of the sitting room. The television was turned up loud and playing cartoons, Draco and Cailean both had a bowl of colorful cereal that was undoubtedly mostly sugar, and Ashley had his bottle, lounging contently in his father's lap.

It had been a pleasant hour or so until the phone rang and Cailean went to answer. He'd returned to the sitting room only to unceremoniously inform his father that Charis's parents had just got her a splash pool and could he please, _please_ go over. Draco could hardly blame Cai for wanting to get out and play with his best friends so, after checking with Charis's parents and getting a promise from Cai that he'd behave _and_ be safe _and_ would call as soon as he got there, he granted his permission and Cailean was out the door and on his bike, peddling the five or six blocks it would take his to get to Charis's as fast as he could.

Now, alone with only Ashley for company, Draco was trying desperately to stay awake. Today was not at all how he thought it would be but despite that he thought he should put up the effort not to waist it away sleeping. Just because his husband and children were out doing their own thing didn't mean he couldn't have fun as well. Well, most of his children. Ashley, having no qualms about sleeping the day away had been drifting in and out of consciousness since Cailean left. Splayed over Draco's chest as the man lay on his back on the couch, he didn't seem bothered by his lack of siblings nor the steadily dampening spot developing under his head.

Draco ignored the drool, much too use to it over the years and once more tried to focus on the television. Not exactly a productive pastime but still better than sleeping his life away, right? It was even on an early childhood education channel. Sure he already knew how to count to ten and could easily tell which shadow was a car and which was a tree, but it wasn't as pointless as some things he could be watching.

Sleepily, he rubbed his hand over Ashley's slowly rising and falling back and tried to focus on the singing puppet. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a moment….

The thump is what woke him later. As he stared groggily up at the ceiling he couldn't rightly tell how much time had passed, only that his eyes were dry and he was starting to get hungry again. However, when the high pitched cry was heard he bolted upright, fully awake and turned his eyes, stunned, to the ground.

Ashley, lying face up, stared up at him, blue eyes wide in surprise and quickly tearing, face scrunched in pain and becoming steadily redder as he let out a single wail. Heart thundering, Draco hurriedly gathered him into his arms and tried to shush him but Ashley was having none of it and instead just took in as large a gasp of air his little chest could handle and screamed louder.

"Oh god, oh god," Draco muttered, standing and starting to pace, holding Ashley as tight as he dared and bouncing him gently. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Papa's sorry. Oh, Ash."

His startled mind, still sluggish from sleep was rightly horrified as it slowly worked out what just happened. Ashley had been sleep and then _he'd_ fallen asleep. '_Ashley was on my chest when I fell asleep but wasn't, ooh, he _so_ wasn't when I woke up. He fell! I _dropped _him! What if he's hurt? What if he has to go to the _hospital_? Should I take him to the hospital? What will I tell Harry? God! _Harry_! Harry is going to _murder_ me! Why won't he stop crying? Oh, god, he's really hurt. I hurt him!'_

"Please, baby," Draco plead. "Please stop crying. Papa's sorry, he didn't mean it. Please be okay, please, _please_."

Even as Draco started to work himself up into a right state, Ashley had started to do the same. His face resembled a tomato in his redness, his fists were furiously balled into Draco's shirt and his cries showed no sign of stopping. Tenderly Draco prodded the back of his head and could have whined pathetically at the feeling of a bump slowly rising.

"No blood, there's no blood. That's good," he comforted himself, as his words seemed to have no effect on Ash. Flailing for something that would help that didn't involve going to the hospital or Harry ever, _ever_ finding out about this, he fished in his pocket and pulled out Ashley's binkie, and rubbed it temptingly against little lips.

"Come on, Ash, come on," he prodded and after what felt like an eternity Ash took it in his mouth, sucked twice, cried around it and then repeated. This went on for a few minutes until the little boy's caterwauls had been downgraded into a whimpering mess as he sucked furiously on his pacifier. His face was wet and his eyes seemed to glare up at Draco accusingly, but he was quieting and Draco was beginning to regain the ability to breath.

"Hush, now, you're okay," Draco whispered, unsure whether or not he was comforting himself or Ashley. Too worried to even think about sitting Ashley down or sitting down himself, Draco continued to pace around the room, bouncing and muttering soothing words. It was quite some time later after Ashley had cried himself into a shuddering sleep and Draco was almost willing to risk taking a seat on the sofa again when the front door opened and closed softly. Draco's heart raced again. _'He's okay, he's okay. You don't even have to say anything to Harry. Just say he was being fussy, that'll explain the tears. It'll be fine. He'll never know and he won't murder you.'_

Harry stepped into the room a moment later, smiling slightly at what he probably thought was a sweet scene, his husband hugging their youngest child to his chest as said child slept away peacefully, head nestled under a slightly pointed chin. "Hey," he greeted softly so as not to wake the baby. "How was your day?"

Draco, having already mentally prepared himself for this, smiled handsomely and said, "Fine, and yours?" Or, at least that's what he meant to say. However, much to both his and Harry's surprise, what came blurting out was, "It was an accident!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope you liked, I had fun writing it. I haven't written diddly squat in ages.**

**SEMI-IMPORTANT**

**So, I was thinking of moving my stories over to AO3 (I already have an account but nothing has been posted). That doesn't ****mean deleting them here, just...basically backing them up over there. Since it seems that so many people are migrating from FFN, whom I love, problems, glitches and all, I was thinking it might be more convenient for at least some of you if I were there as well. How does that sound? Let me know what you think.**


	47. Cailean and Kendall

**Author's Note:** So, I'm not dead. Also, today was a pretty good day. I have internet again for the first time in seven months (I don't know how long this will last, so I better get the goods in now), and I decided that the first thing I was going to do outside of checking my email was update this. This chapter and the next I wrote a few months ago. No, I did not get anything else done. If you're waiting for an update of The Lupin Childe, I got even less done. Cheers.

Now, a note about this chapter in particular, I want as honest an opinion as you can give me. It's different then all the others and you'll see why soon enough. Give it a shot, yeah?

* * *

><p><strong>Cailean and Kendall<strong>

**Word Count: 1819**

"Well we can't do it at my house!" Cailean hissed and Kendall rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Obviously. No offense, Cai, but your place is rather crowded."

"It's not crowded," Cailean protested. "It's just that with my dads and Mira and Ashley, it's just a little…"

"Crowded?"

"Shut up."

Kendall smirked and leaned in to kiss the scowl off of the younger boys face. "So, my place then?" he asked when he pulled back. Cailean had stopped scowling but was still frowning in a disgruntled manner and abruptly turned on his heel to continue walking down the street.

"We'll need to set a date," he said instead of answering and shaking his head in amusement, Kendall followed.

"I'll take that as agreement?"

"Your parents aren't home that often but we need to make sure neither one of them will be there that night. Or the next day." Cailean continued.

"Mom has a business trip coming up, and I'm supposed to head out with dad to see the cousins. I could fake sick?" Kendall suggested with a shrug and Cailean's brows furrowed in thought.

"Would that work though? I mean, wouldn't they want to stay home and look after you?"

"You have met my parents, right?" Kendall deadpanned. "I know this may be hard to believe, Little Prince, but even if they love their kids, there are parents in the world that won't just drop everything because their offspring gets the sniffles."

"Stop calling me that," Cai muttered. "And I know that, I just don't want—"

"It'll be fine." Kendall cut him off taking Cailean's hand in his own. He smiled when he was shot a worried look. "I'm 17. They probably won't even call to check up on me. I'll double check the date and then you make sure your parents say you can stay over."

* * *

><p>SMACK.<p>

Knedall jumped and looked up with startled eyes as Cailean dropped several books down on the table in front of him.

"If this is for that Chemistry test, I already failed."

Cailean rolled his eyes as he took the seat opposite his boyfriend. "It's not for Chemistry," he said sharply. "We both knew you were going to fail that. This is for…" he glanced superstitiously around the café they had decided to meet. "…the other thing."

Kendall raised an uncomprehending brow and Cailean sighed, shoving the books closer towards the other boy. Picking up the first one on the small pile Kendall read the title, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "Kinky," he drawled. "Where did you get all these?" he asked glancing up and watched in interest as Cailean's cheeks lit up in a slight blush.

"I made Charis go get them for me." Kendall snorted.

"You told Charis?"

"Well I couldn't buy them myself! And she was going to find out anyway because—"

"She's your bestie, I know."

"Because she's overly aggressive and would have beat it out of me if she had even the slightest inkling of what was going on."

"That too. So what am I supposed to do with these?"

"Read them." Cailean demanded. "I already have, but I figured that out of the two of us, you would need the information more."

"Why would I need it more? I'm not totally incompetent you know."

"I know that. I just thought that if we were going to do this, you would be the one who…well, you know…"

"Oh," Kendall said, blushing just a bit himself. "You sure?" Cailean turned his head away.

"I thought you would want to…"

"Of course I want to!" Kendall said a little bit louder than necessary and Cailean glared when the sound drew a few looks toward them. "Of course I want to," Kendall said more softly. "But do you want me to, Little Prince?"

Cailean was quiet for a few moments and Kendall watched his face intently as he thought. Finally looking up, blush still present but with an unusually tender look in his eye, he answered. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"So I told my dad I was going to Charis's." Cailean said as he stepped into the school.<p>

"What ever for?"

"Kendall!"

"I'm joking," Kendall laughed wrapping an arm around Cailean's shoulder to keep him close as they waded through the crowd of other students. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. Agreed, told me not to cause trouble for her parents and to keep my mobile on."

"That was easy."

"Well, I stay over at Charis's a lot. I do feel bad about lying though, dad hates liars."

"Well would you rather tell him what you'll really be up to?"

"No. That's not even an option. I do like you breathing after all."

Kendall laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Cailean looked up at him, eyes serious, no hint of a smile or humor in sight. "If my dads knew what we were up to, they. Would. Murder you. In cold blood."

Cailean turned his head away to continue navigation towards his locker and Kendall cleared his throat awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Kendall said the moment he opened the door. "How very unlike you, Little Prince."<p>

"Don't call me that," Cailean said as he pushed his way pass the larger boy to enter the house. "I had to stop by Charis's though."

"What, to make sure she would be waiting by the phone to hear all the sordid details?"

"Because I told my dad I was going over there. I did, so now I'm not technically lying." Kendall smiled as he closed the door and wrapped his arms around Cailean's waist, pulling the slighter boy closer to him.

"Little Prince," he teased and Cailean blushed in embarrassment even as Kendall leaned down to kiss him. They stayed that way for several long moments before Cai pulled away, looking more flustered than he should have been for such a small kiss.

"Not yet," he mumbled. "We're supposed to have dinner first. You did make dinner, right?"

"As you demanded, Your Highness," Kendall chuckled, letting Cailean go as the other teen shrugged off his coat and trekked past Kendall towards the dining room. Kendall smiled bemusedly as he watched him go. "Nothing alleviates the fear of having sex for the first time like an elaborate plan," he chuckled following after.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be weird, isn't it?" Cailean asked timidly.<p>

"Only if you make it that way," Kendall jested as he leaned over to pull off his socks.

"I'm serious," Cailean said softly and Kendall looked up. Hunched at the top of his bed, sheets covering what Kendall knew to be a naked body, Cailean sat looking more nervous than Kendall could ever remember seeing him. Cai had always been pretty quiet, but in no way was he a shy kid. He was opinionated and confident and just a little bit haughty when it came to dealing with Kendall, and those were only a few things that Kendall loved about him.

"Hey," he said just as softly. "Everything will be fine. And we can stop anytime that you want to."

"I don't want to stop," Cailean said immediately. "I'm just—I guess I just—" Cailean sighed and shut his eyes. "Did you read the books?"

"You know, I don't think this is usually the type of thing people study for. It sort of just happens."

Cailean narrowed his eyes. "Maybe that would be a little alright if I were a girl, but I'm not. I'm a guy, and you have to know about this stuff or you could hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"How would you know if you haven't read—"

"Of course I read the books," Kendall cut in, suddenly serious. "I went through every one of them in painstaking detail; mom thought I actually _was_ sick because I had been reading so much. I did everything I needed to do to be prepared for this so that we could be safe. So that _you_ could be safe. I'd never want to hurt you."

Cailean avoided the intense stare he was under and instead clenched his hands in the duvet. "I know," he whispered. "I know you don't. I'm just scared…I guess."

"That's okay," Kendall reassured. "I am too. Despite my dashing good looks, I'm new at this as well."

Kendall grinned as Cailean breathed a laugh, looking up at him with that exasperatedly fond smile that Kendall loved so much. They stared at each other for a moment, both smiling before, against his will, Cailean's eyes drifted down towards Kendall's boxers. Catching the look, Kendall grinned, hooking his fingers around the waist band. "Eger are we?" he teased and Cailean turned his head pressing his lips.

"Where's the other stuff?" he asked instead, trying not to stare as Kendall lowered his last piece of clothing. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, though this time the end result would be very different.

"Second drawer," Kendall said as he climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up and around his waist. Looking where instructed, Cailean blinked in surprise at the amount of, well, everything he saw.

"How high are your expectations?" he asked, slightly fascinated as he pulled out a long string of condoms.

"Pretty high," Kendall replied smugly.

"Where did you get them all?"

"Stole them from a free clinic. Phht, take 'one' my ass."

"What?" Cailean asked incredulously and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Joking," he stressed rolling closer to Cailean and taking the string from him. "I went to the store and bought them like an adult."

* * *

><p>"It hurts," Cailean hissed and Kendall frowned in worry, blinking away the drop of sweat that dripped into his eyes.<p>

Panting, Kendall tried to keep from moving. "Maybe we should have done it the other way, the books said that for the first time it might be easier if—"

"No!" Cailean protested. "I-I want t-to see you," he breathed, trying to relax. Kendall's eyes softened.

"Cai…"

"I love you," Cailean said chest heaving and Kendall brushed the fringe from darkened green eyes with the hand that wasn't holding him up.

"Love you too, Little Prince."

* * *

><p>"Every gay erotica novel I've ever read is <em>highly <em>dramatized," Kendall started and oomph-ed when Cailean smacked him in the chest.

"Must you ruin every moment?"

"But we have so many of them," Kendall teased and Cailean chuckled tiredly.

"You're an idiot," Cailean said smiling tiredly into Kendall's chest. "But that was…"

"Yeah." Kendall agreed, smirking lazily, neither of them having nor needing words to describe what just happened.

"I'm glad we did this," Cailean said quietly into the partial darkness of the room and Kendall hummed.

"Me too," he said, voice more loving than Cailean could ever remember hearing. It wasn't a magical moment, or a perfect one, or even very romantic. But it was the two of them together and it just felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ever since I started writing these drabbles and mentioned Kendall for the first time, I've been thinking of his and Cai's relationship. They've had this love/hate thing going on since they were toddlers and later it sort of turned into real love/irritation. I remember saying in one of the other drabbles, something along the lines of Kendall bringing out the worse in Cai. Cailean is a quiet, slightly serious, sheltered kid; friendly, open, smart, a good brother and a golden child of a son (a "Little Prince" which is why Kendall teases him with that nickname) if it wasn't for Kendall (and Charis. Definitely Charis) he'd be a bit Gary-Stu-ish. Kendall challenges him and brings out another side of him, an aggressive one. They have their lovey moments, but first and foremost they're best friends and so there is a lot of teasing and rivalry between them as well as a really deep love.

In this drabble, Cailean is uncharacteristically anxious, but only because he's trying to organize this convoluted plan. Usually Kendall could not care less about Cailean's meticulousness, but even if he doesn't show it as much, he's just as nervous and figures a little planning can't hurt.


	48. Discussion for Tears and Rain

**Author's Note:** Hey, hey, two chapters! Technically, I wrote this back in January and it was supposed to be a New Years Update for you guys but...you see how that worked out. Also, it's been so long it took me way longer than it should have to remember how to upload a chapter. Wa~ay longer.

This is for **Tears and Rain** (I think you're the one I'm most backed up on with request, you know, taking into account the number you made :p) and I hope you like it.

The time frame is a little iffy. Cailean is around 13 here I guess, but interpret it as you will.

Also, if you make it to the end of this chapter, I have a surprise for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion <strong>

**Word Count: 3236**

"Dad?"

Harry hummed as he looked up towards the doorway of the room he and Draco shared. Both were splayed out across their bed, Harry reading through paperwork and Draco on his laptop, looking to be doing work though Harry suspected he was playing some sort of game. Cailean stood in the doorway, shifting nervously from foot to foot and immediately had both his parent's attention.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in concern, pushing his laptop aside even as Harry sat down his documents.

"Er, well, I was wondering if I could talk to dad," he started, than hesitated. "Alone?"

Harry blinked in surprised and glanced at Draco who looked vaguely hurt. Even though Cai hadn't started referring to Draco as his Papa until after they had married, even as a baby it was obvious who he'd considered his other parent and had never, in either of their memories, seemed to have a preference about speaking to one over the other, usually leaving it to whoever was available.

"Sure, Cai-baby," Harry agreed softly and frowned when his husband visibly pulled himself together and smiled reassuringly at the boy.

"Oh course, Imp," Draco said, gathering his things off the bed. He started out of the room, only pausing in the doorway to run a gentle hand over Cailean's head, making the boy smile meekly at him before disappearing down the hall likely heading downstairs to his office. Harry watched him go as he cleared his work away before offering a comforting smile to his son.

"Come here, Cai," he said and immediately Cailean was moving and in a few seconds he had tucked himself into Harry's side. Startled, Harry wrapped and arm around his son and adjusted them so that he was leaning back more comfortably against the headboard. "What's gotten into you?" he asked quietly, running his fingers through Cailean's hair in a soothing manner. While more affectionate than a lot of boys his age, Cai was rarely so emotional anymore. The boy was quiet for a few minutes and Harry patiently let him gather his thoughts. Whatever it was it had to be serious if Cailean was so visibly upset about it and had brushed off Draco in such an untypical manner. Between the two of them, Harry felt Draco was much more sensitive, at least towards his family, and therefore more reasonable to seek comfort from.

"I had a-a question," Cailean started off slowly. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"And what would that be, hmm?" he asked and again Cailean took a bit of time to answer.

"Well, um, about…about my…father."

Whatever Harry had been expecting, this wasn't it and he couldn't stop himself from stiffening in surprise. Cailean looked up when he felt it and frowned, his expression matching Harry's own troubled one. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "This was a bad idea…" he trailed off and started to pull away but Harry's gripped tightened on him before he could get very far.

"No." he said. "No, it's fine. You just surprised me is all," the elder of the two reassured. He smiled faintly and Cailean thought it looked rather forced. "I don't know if I'm more shocked that you want to talk about this now, or that you didn't ask sooner."

With a sigh, Harry relaxed himself and settled further back into the bed. If he concentrated, he could smell the lingering sent of Draco from the pillows and that comforted him as her prepared himself mentally for what was about to come. "Okay," he said after a moment or two. "Where do you want to start?"

Cailean paused, searching Harry's face for any sign that this discussion would be completely unwelcome. While he could plainly see that Harry wasn't exactly thrilled, he did seem willing to answer any questions Cailean may have and so the boy pushed on. "I found this," he started off by saying, shoving something into Harry's hand. With a curious look, Harry peered down at the piece of paper in his hand and almost snorted in amusement at what he saw. It was a picture, an old one judging by the way it had started to turn around the edges. It was of him, very young, younger than Cailean was now, smiling shyly out at the camera, the darker face of Blaise Zabini pressed against his grinning wickedly. The angle was bizarre and slightly out of focus and on Blasie's side there was a shadow of an arm, showing that he was the one who was taking the picture.

"This is…old." Harry said, not knowing how else to describe the photo. There was no anger at seeing Blaise's face, or anything more than a vague sense of nostalgia. He looked happy. _They_ looked happy. Yes, it was old.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked Cailean looking up to find his son watching him with trepidation.

"It…it was in the back of an old notebook. I found it the other week when I was helping Papa clean out the storage closet in the basement."

"And you've been holding on to it that long?" Harry asked, glancing back up again. Cailean looked down at his hands that were clenching the dark comforter on his parent's bed.

"I didn't know what to do with it," he mumbled by way of explanation.

Harry hummed, and handed the photo back to Cailean, he had no use for it, and Cai took it slowly with careful hands. "Did you want to talk about the photo?" Harry asked, and Cailean shook his head a bit.

"No, not really. I just—I guess I kinda just wanted to know, well, what happened." He waved the picture briefly, uselessly, in the air.

"This picture…well, it makes you look so…happy." He shrugged. "I guess I want to know how it got from this to you never speaking to him again. To you hating him."

"First off," Harry said immediately. "I don't hate Blaise," he said and Cailean gave him such a doubtful look that he couldn't help but quirk his lips in amusement.

"No, really. I wanted to, for a really long time. I was so angry and hurt that it should have been the easiest thing in the world to hate him, but I can't. I dislike him, yes, but I could never hate someone who gave me you."

"Dad," Cailean whined and Harry actually laughed a little at the embarrassed scowl his son shot him.

"I know," he placated. "But it's true. As for that photo," he continued, "I imagine I was about 12 or 13-years-old in it? I had just met Blaise. Of course I was happy, he was my best friend. But a lot happened between then and when I had you."

"But you had me only a few years later," Cailean insisted. "I want to know what happened. I mean, I know you were dating and when you found out you were pregnant you guys broke up and you moved out here to live with Grandad, but it has to be more to it than that." He paused, looking imploringly up at Harry. "Please, can you tell me?"

Harry hesitated. He had told himself he would answer any questions that Cai had but this was…hard. He'd never really spoken to anyone in depth about this before except his father and Draco and that was more to get comfort from them than just to stave off curiosity. However, more that anyone, Cailean likely deserved to know. This was, after all, how his story started too.

"When I was younger," Harry said abruptly after several long seconds, startling Cailean who'd honestly thought that maybe he wasn't going to get his answers and had pulled away. "I lived with my mother, Lily." Cailean frowned. He'd only heard a word or two about her from Granddad Sev, since Harry never spoke about her. All Granddad had said was that she was a sweet person when he'd fell in love with her, but had become bitter as she grew older, and had taken it out on the people around her. "She wasn't a very good mother," Harry continued with an empty smile. "I didn't have a happy childhood and so when I met Blaise I wasn't a very happy person. And Blaise…he was like a breath of fresh air."

Cailean watched silently as his dad's smile became a little more genuine. "Up until that point, Blaise was the most amazing person I had ever met and, for whatever reason, he seemed to really like me. He wanted to be my friend and spend time with me and didn't seem to mind that I was sort of, well, introverted. He opened the world up for me and it was wonderful." Harry's smile turned sort of bitter.

"On the other hand, he was the textbook definition of a bad influence. He drank, he smoked and got into all sorts of trouble even at that age."

"Did you do any of those things, dad?" Cailean asked after his father paused for a moment. His father's had both always cautioned him off of that sort of thing, warning him that the consequences would be dire if he even _thought_ he could get away with that kind of misbehavior. And, as he looked into his dad's self-ashamed eyes, he thinks he finally realizes why they were so adamant about it.

"I did a lot of things I'm not proud of," he said being purposely elusive. "But I didn't have anyone looking out for me. I knew it was wrong, but if Blaise wanted me too…and Blaise meant everything to me." Harry was startled out of his thoughts by Cailean borrowing back into his side. He smiled and started carding his hand through the boy's hair again, finding as much comfort in it as Cailean now. "I fancied myself in love with him but we broke up when we both figured out I wasn't what he was looking for," Harry grimaced at the memory of finding out Blaise was cheating on him and how heartbroken he'd been. "A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant with you."

"Was it scary?" Cailean asked before he could stop himself. "Finding out I mean." He'd pictured the situation once or twice, after having had the 'birds and the bees' conversation and he couldn't even picture himself having sex, much less being told he was going to have a baby. Being left alone to babysit Mira and Ashley still kinda frightened him.

"Terrifying," Harry answered sagely. "I don't think I'd ever been so scared of something in my life. I was barely a teenager, I knew nothing about babies and I didn't exactly have the best parental role models. I was afraid I was going to be a horrible parent and mess you up irreparably."

"I think you ended up doing pretty well," Cailean said tentatively and grinned when Harry gave him an amused look.

"You do, do you?" he teased before breathing a laugh. "I was kind of a mess for a while. I cried for days," he confessed. "But then, I slowly started to get excited."

"Why?" Cailean asked curiously.

"I started to think that maybe, just maybe, it would be nice to have someone around who would love me unconditionally. Lily wasn't really what I considered family and Blaise had outgrown me, but a baby, could be my own little miracle; my family." Harry smiled. "so while I was still completely petrified, I was also starting to get happy. Then I told Blaise. He didn't exactly take it well. He wasn't really the responsible type."

"That's what Grandma says, too," Cailean spoke up. Harry huffed a little laugh.

"Yes, well, she wasn't exactly pleased when she found out how he reacted." Harry let out another sigh and let his head fall back, gazing up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. "We argued about you, and whether or not he was really the father. That hurt more than anything. Him believing I would lie about something so important, and I gave up on him completely. Lily found out I was pregnant not long after and she didn't fancy the idea of helping me raise a child, not that I would have ever wanted her to, and so she kicked me out, sending me to come live with dad."

"She kicked you out?" Cailean asked incredulously. This he had never heard before. How could someone essentially abandon their own child?

"Mmhm," Harry hummed looking back down at his son. "It's actually the nicest thing I can remember her ever doing for me."

"What do you mean?" Cailean asked. How could being kicked out of your home by someone who was supposed to love and care for you when you'd just found out you were pregnant and had your heart broken be a good thing?

"I wasn't very close to you Granddad back then, and I never would have had the courage to come all the way out here seeking help if I hadn't been forced. Dad took me in, didn't say a word about all the bad decisions I had made, and treated me like a real parent should treat their child. Even if she didn't mean to, and what she did was done out of curtly rather than love, she gave me a much better life. I was able to go through my pregnancy in peace; I met Draco, made friends. All that never would have happened had I stayed in England."

Cailean nodded a little to show that he understood though he wasn't completely convinced. He couldn't imagine how his dad had felt going through all that. They were silent for a while, each in their own thoughts, before Cailean spoke up again. "I remember you telling me when I was little that he saw me once, after I was born. Was…was he…sorry?"

"No," Harry answered promptly and had a fleeting feeling of guilt when Cailean sagged against him, obviously saddened by the thought, but he wasn't in the habit of lying to his children. "He came clear out here to start another argument and your Papa kind of beat him up for it." Against his will Cailean snorted.

"Papa?" he laughed at the very idea. Both his parents were fairly even tempered if not a little rude, Draco on purpose and Harry obliviously.

"Indeed."

Cailean shook his head in disbelief as his smile slowly faded. "So, he didn't come to see me? He's never come to see me?"

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked instead of answering. He hadn't thought Cailean would be hung up over thoughts of Blaise. He had, after all, a family who loved him, but did he feel a longing to meet his other father?

"Not really," Cailean replied softly. "I mean, a little. I never really thought about it, but I guess I kind of always assumed that, even if you two didn't like each other, that wouldn't mean that he—that he didn't care about _me_. But if he never bothered to come see me…"

"Cai-baby, I'll never lie to you," Harry started. "I don't know how Blaise feels about you. The last time I spoke to him, we weren't exactly on good terms and he was bitter and angry, but at me. I don't believe he really felt any negative emotions towards you-"

"But that doesn't mean he felt positive ones, either," Cailean cut in.

"No," Harry relented. "But that was a long time ago, and I won't pretend to know what was going through Blaise's head then or now." Tightening his hold around Cailean Harry continued. "But there could very well be a day that you have the opportunity to find out, and until that day comes, if it comes, I don't want you to worry about it."

Cailean looked up with such dolefully eyes that Harry knew he had to make his last point count. "Regardless of how Blaise's feels, I want you to know how_ I_ feel. I love you, so _so_ much. You mean the world to me, and Draco. You are _our_ son and you have been since the day you were born. That doesn't mean I don't want you seeking out Blaise or whatever it is you might want to do in the future, that's your choice and I'll support you, but don't dwell on things you can't control, like other people's feelings toward you. Even if it turns out that Blaise is still the arse-hat I remember him to be," Harry smile briefly as Cailean giggled wetly. "It doesn't change anything. You still have a family who loves you. Besides, it's obviously him who's missing out on something wonderful."

Harry gave Cailean a few moments to compose himself as the younger boy wiped at his suspiciously damp eyes. "Feel better?" he asked after a while and Cailean nodded with a smile that was only slightly strained.

"I guess I was bothered more than I thought," he confessed weakly.

"I guess so," Harry agreed solemnly. "Maybe I should…" he trailed off, reaching for the photograph that was still clutched in Cailean's hands, crinkled and looking more worn than before.

"No," Cailean protested. "I want to keep it." At his father's slight frown, Cailean shook his head. "Not to dwell over, dad," he assured. "But, we don't have any pictures of you from when you were my age. Just baby pictures from Granddad and ones taken after you had me. I like this one. Seeing you look so happy."

"Okay," Harry agreed bemusedly, hugging Cailean back when the boy squeezed him briefly before scooting out of the bed.

"I'm gonna go put this up and then talk to Papa," he said. "I think I upset him earlier when I said I just wanted to talk to you," he said guiltily. Harry's lips quirked.

"Maybe," he drawled and watched as Cailean flashed him a fleeting smile, whispered an 'I love you' and fled from the room. He waited until he heard Cai's footsteps fade down the hall before he allowed himself to glance toward the window. Somewhere out there, thousands of miles away, Blaise was there, not knowing what had just taken place. Not knowing that someday he would be confronted with the son he'd abandoned, because Harry knew his child, and he knew that Cailean would not let this go forever.

"You better not hurt him," he whispered the warning to the empty room.

Down the hall, Cailean tucked the photo into his own album, filled with pictures of his family and friends. Somewhere in the middle, he found a rather large photo of him and Charis and, carefully peeling back the film that protected the photo, he slipped the one of his dad and Blaise behind it, leaving a corner sticking out so that someday in the future after he'd forgotten this hiding spot he would wonder what it was and rediscover it. Replacing the thin plastic cover, Cailean closed the book and held it close to his chest.

Dad knew best and so he would follow his wishes and not dwell on the questions of Blaise in his mind. No matter what he had a family, two parents as well as two siblings that would be waking from naps very soon and whom loved him unconditionally. He didn't need Blaise.

But that didn't stop him from hoping.

**A/N: So this felt weird. It's hard to explain and I don't think I really got it across, but Cailean isn't really looking for a relationship from Blaise, just…acknowledgement I guess? He's a sweet kid and kinda sheltered, so he can't really understand why someone wouldn't want their kid. He doesn't want another father; he's quite happy how he is. But he does want to know if he's wanted or even just thought about because Blaise is his father and that's what fathers are supposed to do—care. He just, more or less, wants to be liked. Does that make sense?**

Now…

**THE SURPRISE!** Quite a while ago I promised something, a prequel of sorts to No Day But Today. I think I said it would be called "Halloween" or some such nonsense, can't remember why. Instead I have decided to name it Seasons of Love and here is a little teaser:

**Seasons of Love**

**Summer**

Surprisingly, the first thing Severus noticed about her was not her eyes, but her hair. Maybe it was because she was facing away from him at the time, but he doubted it. As beautiful as her emerald eyes he would soon come to love were, they weren't nearly as fascinating as her hair. It was a bright, mesmerizing red and fell in gentle waves around her shoulders. It made her stand out in the grim little place called Spinners End, where the people were dark in both nature and coloration. Her sister, whom she was arguing with at the time, was also an anomaly, her blond flyaway hair and her blue eyes sticking out like a sore thumb, but other than that, there was nothing even remotely remarkable about Petunia. But Lily…everything about her was remarkable.

Petunia noticed him first, and her already awkward pre-teen features twisted into an ugly, angry look. "Who are you?" she had snipped angrily and if Severus hadn't been who he was he may have withdrawn from her in fear. Instead, he drew himself up to his full, yet admittedly diminutive, height and was preparing to tell the lanky blond exactly who he was in a verbal flaying when she turned around and the words stopped in his throat.

There was a scowl on her face, flushed from whatever it was she'd been arguing with her sister about, and her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were narrowed in curiosity. Severus had never seen someone so beautiful in his young life. Red-haired and green eyed with a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, Lily Evens was like the first day of summer in Severus's lonely childhood; bright, and warm, and freeing.

**So, what do you think?**

**This is the story of Severus and Lily. Their relationship and how it went. It won't be very long, less than 10 chapters definitely and they'll likely be short. I have it planned out with vague details and it'll end where No Day But Today started. I'll try to post it soon.**


End file.
